L'alliance
by Jivago
Summary: Pour affaiblir celui devenu presque invulnérable, elles vont devoir faire équipe... Et tout abandonner. Quelles seront les conséquences pour elles, mais aussi pour ceux qui les entourent ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

- Kaze no kizu !

L'attaque d'Inuyasha, si elle détruisit des dizaines de Youkaîs, isola encore davantage Kagome de ses coéquipiers. La poussière crée par l'attaque s'était répandue sur le champ de bataille, et la jeune fille ne les voyait plus.

Ils se battaient depuis maintenant deux jours. Les Youkais avaient attaqués sans prévenir, ils étaient des centaines, à la solde de Naraku, Kagome l'aurait juré. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que leur ennemi ne s'était pas manifesté et l'attaque en avait été d'autant plus inattendue. De plus le carquois de la jeune fille se faisait de plus en plus léger. N'ayant pour unique défense que ses flèches et son arc, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de tirer sur tous les démons qui s'approchaient d'elle, et ils étaient malheureusement très nombreux. De plus elle ne voyait plus ni Sango et Miroku, ni Shippo et Kirara, ni Inuyasha. Bien que ce ne soit pas pour ce dernier qu'elle s'inquiétait le plus, elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui. Peut être parce qu'elle savait que viendrait un moment où elle serait désarmée, les flèches volaient mais trop vite hélas. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand une douleur lancinante lui traversa l'épaule.

- Aïe ?!

Elle avait trop détourné son attention de la bataille et le démon en face d'elle en avait profité pour lui enfoncé une lame dans l'épaule. Kagome lui décocha aussitôt une flèche dans la tête… Et se mordit les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier et attirer l'attention des démons autour d'elle. Utiliser son arc signifiait se servir de son bras blessé, ce qui lui était très douloureux. Elle vit alors un éclat blanc près d'elle…

- K… Kikyo ?!

L'ancienne miko ne lui accorda pas un regard mais, à sa grande surprise, vint se placer entre elle et les démons. Kikyo la… protégeait ? Kagome était éberluée. Combien de fois au juste Kikyo avait elle essayé de la tuer, par crainte de perdre Inuyasha, l'homme qu'elle aimait par delà la mort ? **Son intérêt serait de m'achever, pas de m'aider… **pensa Kagome.

Inuyasha se battait de toutes ses forces. Ses attaques le fatiguaient mais il ne devait pas faiblir. De plus il était inquiet pour Kagome… Elle était quelque part sur le champ de bataille mais trop loin de lui. La poussière l'empêchait de distinguer autre chose que les démons à quelque mètre de lui. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Miroku et Sango ; les insectes venimeux n'étaient pas apparus et si nécessaire, le Kazaana de Miroku les protègerait, même si le hanyô espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à s'en servir, Shippô était avec Kirara, c'était une Youkaî puissante, le petit renardeau ne risquait pas grand-chose… Mais elle… Elle était seule, quelque part sur le champ de bataille. Si elle était blessé, ou pire ? Il avait déjà causé la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, il ne permettrait pas que cela se reproduise…

Kikyo défendait la jeune miko mais ne lui accordait pas un regard. _A croire qu'elle fait ça contrainte et forcée _se disait Kagome. Kikyo éleva alors une barrière enter elles deux et les Youkaî. Puis elle se tourna vers la jeune fille. Son regard était froid, dur et distant. _Comme toujours_.

La barrière ne durera pas longtemps, annonça Kikyo.

Kagome ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait il à répondre ? Elle n'y comprenait rien… Soudain elle sentit autour d'elle comme des lianes qui la maintenaient. _Les porteurs d'âmes de Kikyo… _Réalisa la jeune fille étonnée. Elle voulut les repousser… Et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Voulant interpeller la miko, elle réalisa que parler lui était également impossible… _Elle a déjà utilisé ce… Sortilège. Lorsque nous avons découvert que c'était elle qui volait les âmes défuntes… _Kagome se souvenait de cette nuit-là. Seule sa voix avait alors empêché Inuyasha de suivre Kikyo… En enfer.

Les porteurs d'âmes entouraient également Kikyo. Kagome sentit alors que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle vit avec horreur et inquiétude le champ de bataille s'éloigner. Elle était désarmée, à la merci de cette miko défunte qui la détestait, elle le savait…

Inuyasha leva la tête en reconnaissant cette odeur qu'il avait respirée si souvent, il y avait bien longtemps… _Kikyo ?_ Il vit alors les deux mikos, entourées des porteurs d'âmes. Elles se dirigeaient vers la forêt. _Kagome…_ Il ne comprenait pas. La jeune fille ne semblait pas se débattre de l'emprise des porteurs d'âmes. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'avait pas d'armes. Il prit peur. Combien de fois il avait dû supporter un affrontement entre Kagome et Kikyo et combien de fois il avait désiré être partout, sauf entre les deux femmes pour qui son cœur balançait. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était encore pire de les voir s'éloigner sans lui. Kagome n'aurait jamais cherché à blesser Kikyo. Mais elle ?... _Kikyo, je te déconseille de toucher à un seul des cheveux de Kagome…_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient arrêtées dans une forêt, celle que Kagome et les autres avaient aperçu de l'autre côté de la plaine… Juste avant l'attaque. Kikyo s'assit nonchalamment sur une souche. C'était la première fois que Kagome la voyait aussi détendue. Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter… _Que vas-tu faire Kikyo ? Me tuer ? _La jeune fille ne dît rien cependant. Kikyo lui avait souvent reproché d'être trop bavarde, à ce petit jeu… On verrait bien qui gagnerait…

Inuyasha sentit soudain une secousse prodigieuse. Il eût juste le temps de planter son Tessaïga dans le sol pour ne pas être emporté par la rafale qui, il le savait, provenait du Kazaana de Miroku. Les démons furent aspirés un par un, et après quelques secondes, il vit accourir vers lui Miroku et Sango.

- Inuyasha, ça va ? demanda le moine

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous demander ça hôshi-sama !

- Kikyo… A enlevé Kagome… Répondit Inuyasha, essoufflé par le combat et l'intervention inattendue du Kazaana.

- Je sais, répondit le moine, c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé le kazaana, je me suis dit qu'il fallait aller chercher Kagome-sama le plus rapidement possible.

- Comment as-tu pu laisser cette… Harpie enlever Kagome ??? s'écria Sango

- Tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès peut être ? cracha Inuyasha qui ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout d'humeur à écouter les leçons de morales de la chasseuse de Youkais.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. S'énerver ne sert à rien. Inuyasha, le temps presse, raconte nous tout ce que tu as vu…


	2. Chacun sa place

Chapitre 2

Chacun sa place.

Inuyasha, rejoint par Miroku, Sango, Shippô et Kirara, courait dans la direction qu'avaient prise Kikyo et Kagome. Il se souciait peu de semer ou non les autres, il était véritablement inquiet, une altercation entre les deux jeunes femmes n'était pas souhaitable, elle était même crainte par le hanyô. Il courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt… Et fut brutalement repoussé par une barrière. Il arriva à plat ventre quelques mètres plus loin…

- Merde…

Kikyo tourna soudainement la tête vers l'entrée de la forêt, elle avait senti sa barrière repousser un démon. Et il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'identité de ce dernier.

- Inuyasha essaie de nous rejoindre… Pour te sauver, vraisemblablement, il pense que je vais te tuer…

La remarque arracha un sourire à l'ancienne miko. Kagome était immobile et complètement perdue. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ?

La jeune fille prit alors la parole, s'apercevant au passage que le sort qui scellait son corps et ses lèvres avait disparu. Mais elle ne fuirait pas. Pas devant Kikyo.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Si tu voulais revoir Inuyasha il suffisait d'aller à ta rencontre. Il ne t'as jamais oublié. Si tu voulais le récupérer, pourquoi me mêler à vos histoires ?

La jeune fille ne put prononcer ces quelques mots sans que la colère et… La tristesse ne se perçoivent dans sa voix. Cette situation la rendait malheureuse. Tout le monde s'en rendait compte, et Kikyo la première certainement… Cette dernière ne réagît pas à la remarque, continuant de regarder vers l'entrée du bois. Son sourire s'effaça néanmoins, preuve que le discours de Kagome ne lui avait pas échappé.

- Et si tu voulais me tuer je…

Cette fois la réaction fut si rapide que la jeune miko en fût surprise. Kikyo tourna instantanément la tête vers elle :

- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça, rien que pour te tuer ? Tu étais en pleine bataille, seule et presque désarmée. Une flèche dans la tête et le problème était réglé. Tu n'es pas aussi forte qu'une miko, sinon ma présence à tes côtés ne t'aurait pas surpris. Tu es faible. Tu ne mérites pas autant d'attention de ma part.

_Charmant… Je suis en tête à tête avec peut être la personne qui me hait le plus dans tout le Sengoku Jidai… Quelle chance j'ai… Inuyasha, où que tu sois, viens vite…_

Il essayait, de venir. Il ne faisait que ça, cela faisait au moins trente fois qu'il tentait de franchir la barrière, quand Miroku l'arrêta :

- Tu vois bien que c'est inutile Inuyasha, tu ne passeras pas.

- Comment Kagome a pu y arriver alors ?

- Cette barrière a été mise en place par Kikyo. J'en conclue donc que c'est une barrière purificatrice. Les démons sont automatiquement rejetés. Tu ne pourras pas passer.

Inuyasha réfléchît un instant.

- Vas-y alors Miroku.

- Je crains fort que mon Kazaana ne m'en empêche …

- Toi Sango alors…

La chasseuse de Youkaïs refusa tout net :

- Je n'ai aucune influence sur Kikyo. C'est toi qu'elle veut voir. Si j'avance, elle sentira ma présence et elle partira, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et qui sait ce qu'elle fera à Kagome alors ? C'est toi qui dois y aller.

- Je suis au regret de t'informer, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, que je ne passe pas à travers ce truc de m…

- On se calme Inuyasha. Dans quelques heures tu pourras passer.

La hanyô se tourna vers le moine :

- Dans quelques heures ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Miroku ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Inuyasha s'apprêtait à répliquer assez vertement qu'on se foutait éperdument de la pluie et du beau temps quand Sango intervînt :

- J'ai compris hôshi-sama. Ce soir c'est la nouvelle lune, Inuyasha deviendra humain, et la barrière le laissera passer.

Miroku acquiesça et Inuyasha s'assît en tailleur, la tête dans les mains… Le soleil ne se coucherait pas avant au moins une heure. La patience n'était pas son fort. L'impuissance lui était quasiment étrangère et le simple fait de devoir rester assis sans pouvoir intervenir l'enrageait. _Fait chier… Kagome… Kikyo… Attendez-moi…_

Kikyo regarda la jeune fille et prît la parole :

- Es-tu prête à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

- Ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'on est là. Je pense qu'on peut dire que oui…

La miko ne releva pas. Ses répliques de gamine l'insupportaient mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de craquer.

- Comme tu dois-t'en douter. Je voyage beaucoup, restant peu au même endroit…

_Mais elle me parle d'elle là ?! Elle me raconte sa vie ?! C'est quoi cette embrouille ?! _Kagome hurlait intérieurement. D'abord, elle était à bout de nerfs… Ensuite elle n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, la tournure que prenait les événements…

- Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai entendue de très nombreuses rumeurs sur Naraku, bien que personne ne l'ai jamais nommé. Il est intervenu dans de nombreux villages, causant peine et désespoir. Kagura est venue me chercher, peu après que j'ai quitté un village dévasté par Naraku. Elle souhaite être séparée de lui, elle veut sa mort, elle est prête à tout perdre si cela lui donne une chance de s'affranchir de son pouvoir, elle m'a donc proposé un marché…

Kagome était méfiante. Néanmoins, l'histoire de la miko l'intéressait. Si elle disait vrai, ça lui permettrait à elle, mais aussi à Inuyasha et les autres, de trouver la faille dans sa défense.

- Kagura m'a donnée une piste possible pour venir à bout de Naraku. En échange de ma promesse de l'aider à devenir une entité véritable. Humaine, démon, ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle, tant qu'elle est vivante et qu'elle n'agit plus sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre… Comme tu dois le savoir, Naraku s'est séparé de son cœur. C'est comme ça qu'il… A pu m'atteindre et qu'il a failli causer ma mort.

La miko s'arrêta alors dans son récit et les deux femmes se regardèrent. Kagome avait sauvé Kikyo ce jour-là. Elle avait purifié le miasme qui détruisait petit à petit la vieille miko. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Et elle se demandait ce qui passait par la tête de Kikyo. Cette dernière avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle devait à Kagome. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais. De plus, elle se rendait compte que le cœur de sa rivale était véritablement pur. Malgré sa jalousie à l'égard d'Inuyasha (elle sourit à cette pensée), Kagome était sûrement plus généreuse qu'elle-même… Rejetant ces pensées, Kikyo reprit son récit.

- Lorsque Naraku a essuyé une nouvelle défaite contre Inuyasha (elle ne disait pas « vous » volontairement) il a caché son cœur dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Il voulait se protéger. Mais le pouvoir qu'il a acquit au fil du temps a rendu son cœur presque aussi invulnérable que lui. Il a alors commit une erreur. Il a confié à ses « filles » où il avait caché son cœur, dans le but bien sûr de faire en sorte qu'Inuyasha l'apprenne et se rende dans cet endroit afin de le combattre. Si cela se produit, Naraku le tuera.

Kagome écoutait, stupéfaite, le récit de Kikyo. Elle prenait peur. Tout cela avait pris une ampleur qui la dépassait, et qui finirait par dépasser Inuyasha et les autres. _Mais alors, n'y aura-t-il pas de fin à tout cela ?_

- Où veux-tu en venir Kikyo ?

- Il existe un moyen de détruire le cœur de Naraku, et ainsi de l'affaiblir…

- Je t'écoute.

La réponse fusa sur un ton très froid et distant.

- Nous devons le purifier.

- Pardon ?!

- Je ne contrôle plus la perle. Tu es devenue sa gardienne lorsque je suis morte, il y a 50 ans. Mais à l'aide des fragments que tu possède et de nos pouvoirs combinés, nous pourrions purifier le cœur de Naraku, et ainsi donner une chance à Inuyasha de l'achever ensuite.

Dans la tête de Kagome, les rouages se mettaient en place. Elles seraient le « coup d'essai ». Leur but ne serait pas de vaincre Naraku mais de l'affaiblir. Et Inuyasha…

- C'est pour cette raison que tu refuses qu'Inuyasha soit mis au courant et nous accompagne ? Tu sais que nous allons probablement mourir et tu veux que grâce à nous, il ait une chance de vaincre Naraku ?

Kikyo hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Tu me proposes… Une alliance ?

La miko ne répondit pas et regarda le ciel. Kagome l'imita. Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la barrière, Shippô, Miroku, Sango et Inuyasha avaient eux aussi leurs regards rivés vers les nuages. Loin, très loin au dessus d'eux, la lune se levait.

_____________

Bonjour. Je sais c'est sur mon deuxième chapitre que je me présente c'est ridicule… Bref… Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je voulais avoir l'occasion dd'avoir des avis sur ma façon d'écrire. Donc voilà si vous avez des critiques, positives, négatives, voir les deux, n'hésitez pas. Pareil pour des conseils éventuels par rapport à l'histoire (trop lent, persos inintéressant, etc…)

A bientôt j'espère.

Cassegrain-MIB


	3. Si j'avais pu te dire

Je fais juste une petite intervention pour réparer mon oubli : « Les personnages d'Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas ». Ça vient un peu tard je sais mais il fallait forcément le case quelque part ;)

Merci Yanaril pour tes conseils que j'ai essayé de suivre. ;)

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3

Si j'avais pu te dire…

Les deux mikos avaient les yeux rivés vers l'astre qui s'élevait inlassablement vers le ciel. Le temps qui leur était accordé s'amenuisait. Inuyasha arriverait dans peu de temps. Kikyo se tourna alors vers Kagome :

- Le temps presse. Je suis consciente que je te demande de risquer ta vie, si ce n'est plus. Mais tu préfèrerais voir Inuyasha tué par Naraku sans avoir rien fait ? Tu dois prendre une décision.

Kikyo visait volontairement le point sensible de Kagome : Inuyasha. Elle savait que son plan ne pouvait réussir que grâce à leurs pouvoirs combinés. De plus, elle ne possédait plus d'éclats de perles, contrairement à la jeune fille.

La tête de Kagome lui semblait en feu. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mourir ou prendre le risque de perdre la personne la plus importante ? Le choix était empoisonné, et le temps pour y réfléchir se limitait à quelques minutes. Et si elle devait vraiment mourir, serait-ce sans revoir au moins une fois celui qu'elle aimait ?

Kikyo la regardait tout en sachant ce que cela devait représenter pour elle. Kagome était vivante, elle avait encore toute une vie à vivre. Mais l'ancienne miko était déjà morte et devait exister dans un instant figé, voyant le monde autour d'elle évoluer sans qu'elle eût le droit d'y prendre part. Tout dans ce monde la rejetait, et mourir, surtout si c'était pour se venger de Naraku, était comme une délivrance...

De plus elle n'aimait pas Kagome et, bien qu'elle eût conscience qu'elle lui imposait un choix difficile, la jalousie et la colère qu'elle éprouvait à son égard l'empêchaient de la plaindre ouvertement.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha sentit brusquement le sang de Youkaïs en lui disparaître. Ses sens diminuèrent et bientôt il ne distingua plus que des ombres furtives, signe que sa vision s'était affaiblie. Il sût que le moment était arrivé et, courant en avant, il franchît la barrière…

Miroku se tourna vers Sango :

- Tu devrais peut être l'accompagner, la barrière te laissera passer…

- Cette histoire ne concerne qu'Inuyasha, Kikyo et Kagome. Je serais inutile. Ce n'est pas moi qui réussirais à raisonner Kikyo.

Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient donc plus qu'à attendre… Le moine et la chasseuse youkaîs échangèrent un long regard, interrompu par un bruit inattendu : Shippô avait essayé à son tour de franchir la barrière… Sans résultat, naturellement. Le jeune youkaî était aussi inquiets qu'eux. Mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de faire confiance à Inuyahsa.

_________________________________________________________________________________

La lune était levée, et les deux mikos savaient toutes les deux que cela signifiait qu'Inuyasha avait prit sa forme humaine, et qu'il pourrait les rejoindre dans peu de temps. Kagome savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision mais elle avait peur. Elle devait accepter de risquer sa vie. De la perdre même très certainement. Et sans aucune garantie que cela allait servir à quelque chose…

- Kagome !

Lorsqu'elle entendit Inuyasha crier son nom, sa décision s'imposa à la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, et surtout pas par sa faute… Kikyo attendait toujours.

- J'accepte. Emmène-moi avec toi. Mais fais vite, s'il te plaît.

Kikyo n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce que voulait dire la jeune fille. Elle voulait partir avant l'arrivée du hanyô. La miko hocha la tête et les porteurs d'âmes vinrent se placer autour du corps de Kagome.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais sous sa forme humaine son allure était saccadée et il ne distinguait rien, sa course était donc régulièrement ralenti par les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Il appela Kagome mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il prît peur. Il était à bout de souffle lorsqu'il déboucha finalement sur la clairière…

Lorsque Kagome aperçu le visage du hanyô, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, elle sût qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa résolution très longtemps. Elle détourna la tête. Elle savait que si elle le regardait à nouveau, elle devrait tout lui avouer. Or elle n'en avait pas le droit, c'était le mettre en danger. C'était gâcher sa seule chance de l'aider à vaincre Naraku.

- Kikyo… Kagome…

Kikyo ne regarda même pas Inuyasha, se contentant de fixer Kagome. _Ne lui dit rien. Ne gâche pas tout. _La jeune fille était effondrée. Les porteurs d'âmes l'éloignaient du sol. Elle s'élevait doucement et Inuyasha était pétrifié, n'essayant pas de la retenir. C'était mieux ainsi. Dans sa voix, elle avait senti un mélange de sentiments. De la colère peut être mais aussi de la peine. Elle pouvait le comprendre, il se sentait trahi, pensait-il qu'elle l'avait abandonnée ? Comme si c'était possible... Kikyo ne disait rien, froide comme à son habitude. Kagome, elle, n'osait pas regarder Inuyasha, elle pleurait et s'il le voyait il comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et chercherait à les retrouver, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

- Kagome… Regarde-moi…

Il avait dit ça sur un ton presque implorant et les pleurs de la miko redoublèrent. Elles étaient presque au dessus des arbres à présent. Inuyasha ne comprenait pas. Elle aussi l'abandonnait ? Il cria leurs noms avant qu'elles ne disparaissent complètement, passant au dessus des arbres, le laissant seul, une fois encore.


	4. Autour du feu

Chapitre 4

Autour du feu

Kagome avait replié ses jambes contre elle, et regardait le feu qui crépitait. Kikyo, comme à son habitude, ne disait rien. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ. La vieille miko observait du coin de l'œil cette jeune fille qui semblait si frêle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de l'antipathie pour la jeune fille, mais elle la plaignait. Kagome avait dû renoncer à tout en quelques secondes.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient éloignées des villages afin qu'Inuyasha et les autres ne suivent pas leur piste. Mais elles avançaient lentement. Elles marchaient vers Naraku et, d'après Kikyo, vers leur mort très certainement. Kagome refusait d'y croire et conservait un espoir, très faible, certes, mais un espoir quand même.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippô et Kirara ne les avaient pas suivis, et d'après l'ancienne miko, cela valait mieux. Kikyo ne parlait pas. Et Kagome ne parlait plus. Elle pensait à sa famille, à Sôta, à Miroku, Sango, à Shippô, à tout les « osuwari » qu'elle avait lancés contre Inuyasha… Inuyasha. Bien sûr, elle avait pleuré les premiers jours. Elle s'en était voulu. Elle avait repensé au visage du hanyô, à ce qu'il devait sûrement penser d'elle. Mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait alors cessé de s'appesantir sur son sort, et dés qu'elle pouvait, elle s'entraînait avec son arc. Cela l'obligeait à se concentrer et lui vidait la tête… En parlant de tête, elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui se passait dans celle de Kikyo…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est ce pas ?

Les mots avaient franchi les lèvres de Kagome sans qu'elle réfléchisse. La vieille miko releva la tête. Un lourd silence se réinstalla entre elles, que Kikyo finît par rompre.

- Ce n'est pas la personne que tu es que je n'apprécie pas Kagome, c'est ce que tu représentes que je déteste.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas.

- Tu as tout ce que je n'ai plus, soupira Kikyo, tu peux vivre… Tu as des gens autour de toi qui t'apprécient. Qui veulent te protéger et tu auras toujours l'espoir que tout finiras pour le mieux, même maintenant que je te dis que nous marchons probablement vers notre mort, tu y croies encore, je le sais. Moi, je n'ai pas d'issues. Naraku mort, je resterai un vestige du passé. Ma vie est finie de toute façon et venger Naraku n'apaisera pas mon âme… Mais, reprit-elle, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, je me trompe ?

Kagome hésita avant de répondre.

- Je me dois d'être toujours à ton niveau. Je marche constamment dans ton ombre. Sous prétexte que je suis ta réincarnation, je dois être ce que tu étais. Ou du moins, je dois être aussi forte que tu as pu l'être. Je dois être forte parce que tu étais forte, être sage parce que tu l'as été, être courageuse parce que tu l'étais avant moi… Alors que je voudrais juste exister sans toi. J'ai constamment l'impression que c'est toi qu'Inuyasha cherche à travers moi… Et ça fait m…

La jeune fille s'arrêta, consciente que le rouge lui empourprait les joues.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Kikyo n'avait pas dit cela sur un ton agressif, Kagome leva les yeux vers elle. Pour la première fois elles semblaient parler sans détours.

- Oui. J'ai peur quand il part te voir, je suis triste quand il n'est pas là et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, même maintenant. Mais je sais que rien ne sera jamais entre nous deux parce que c'est toi qu'il cherche à travers moi.

La vieille miko savait ce que Kagome ressentait pour Inuyasha. Elle le savait depuis longtemps. Et après tout, cela semblait logique. Elles étaient deux pour une même âme. Leurs sentiments pour Inuyasha étaient également les mêmes, même si celui de Kikyo s'était chargé de haine à cause de Naraku. Mais elle était étonnée que la jeune fille se sente si inférieure à elle. Leurs caractères étaient très différents, c'est certain. Mais Kagome était aussi capable qu'elle. Aussi forte qu'elle peut être même plus, son cœur était bien plus pur que le sien d'ailleurs… c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la perle l'avait choisi comme gardienne, malgré le retour de Kikyo à la vie. Mais elle ne le lui dirait jamais.

- Tu en veux toujours à Inuyasha?

La question de la jeune fille était innocente. La réponse, glaciale.

- Je suis morte par sa faute.

- C'est faux, et tu le sais ! Se récria Kagome, tu sais parfaitement que vous avez été abusé tout les deux, aucun de vous n'est responsable !

- J'ai été une miko durant des années… J'ai éloigné de moi tout ce qui pourrait m'éloigner de ma tâche. Je ne me mêlais pas aux gens. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans ma vie. Peu à peu, je lui ai fait aveuglément confiance…

- C'est faux, murmura la miko…

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! répliqua Kikyo, qui semblait véritablement en colère maintenant.

- Si tu lui avais fait confiance, tu aurais su que la personne qui t'as pris la perle et qui t'as blessé par des mensonges, ce n'était pas lui.

Kikyo ne parla pas pendant quelques minutes, Kagome avait détourné le regard. La vieille miko la regarda :

- Lorsque tu m'as sauvé du miasme de Naraku, tu as vu, n'est ce pas ? Tu as vu ce qui s'était passé il y a 50 ans. Tu connais des détails de mon histoire qu'Inuyasha ne t'aurait pas racontée.

Kagome acquiesça mais ne regardait toujours pas Kikyo.

- Je ne le voulais pas. Lorsque j'ai posé mes mains sur ta blessure, toutes les images de ton passé me sont apparus. J'ai vu ce que tu avais vécu, j'ai vu ta mort aussi.

Kikyo esquissa un sourire,

- Tu es vraiment étonnante Kagome, ironisa Kikyo, tu reproduis mes erreurs, y compris celle d'accorder ta confiance à Inuyasha. As-tu une vague idée de la façon dont cela va se finir ?

- Non. Je sais simplement que lorsque j'ai été manipulé par Naraku, il n'a pas fallu plus de quelques secondes à Inuyasha pour comprendre que ce n'était pas moi. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

Kagome avait prononcé ces mots avec plus de reproches qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Kikyo la regarda sans un mot jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille détourne son regard. Elle s'en voulait mais elle savait que ce qu'elle avait dit était juste. De plus elle souffrait de l'air supérieur qu'affichait constamment Kikyo lorsqu'elle la regardait où qu'elle s'adressait à elle. Elle ne s'excuserait pas auprès de l'ancienne miko, toutefois elle devrait faire des efforts car froisser Kikyo dés le début de leur « voyage » n'était pas un excellent calcul.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Kagome espéra que peut être, seulement peut être, elles parviendraient à instaurer une accalmie dans leur relation, jusqu'à ce qu'elles parviennent à Naraku.

Elles avaient parlé à cœur ouvert pour la première fois, et Kagome commençait à penser qu'elles avaient plus de points communs qu'elle ne le croyait.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha était assis en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur le feu. Personne ne parlait. Miroku et Sango étaient assis côte à côte, Miroku ne tentait aucun geste déplacé, ce dont Sango, qui avait posé la tête sur son épaule, lui était reconnaissante. Shippô était très affecté par le départ de Kagome, qui avait été presque une mère pour lui. Mais bien qu'il tente vainement de le cacher, le plus triste était sans doute Inuyasha. Après la peine, il avait ressenti une grande colère contre Kagome, mais surtout pour Kikyo qui la lui avait prise. Les quatre amis n'avaient pas bougé de la prairie depuis plusieurs jours, Inuyasha refusant de rechercher les deux femmes. Sango et Miroku avait essayé de convaincre le hanyô, les premiers jours du moins. Après quelques disputes qui finissaient toujours par un refus catégorique, ils avaient décidé de laisser du temps à Inuyasha. Même Shippô avait cessé de se disputer avec le demi-démon ; laissant d'ailleurs une distance raisonnable de quelques mètres en eux deux. Et dans un sens, il avait raison, le hanyô était particulièrement sur les nerfs de toute la frustration qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et le petit youkaî renard, qui craignait déjà ses colères en temps normal, ne risquait pas d'aller les chercher sans Kagome pour calmer Inuyasha à coups de « osuwari »… Elle lui manquait beaucoup. Kagome…

Le petit renard soupira, ce qui attira tout de suite le demi-démon.

- Qu'est ce que t'as toi encore ?! C'est Kagome c'est ça hein ? Bah t'as qu'à lui demander de revenir ! C'est pas moi qu'irait la chercher !

Shippô, agacé par son comportement infantile (c'est vrai quoi c'est moi l'enfant ici !) et sa susceptibilité, ne se retînt pas de lui dire ses quatre vérités…

- C'est vrai que c'est pas toi qui va la retrouver, en restant assis à bouder et à crier dés qu'on te fait une remarque ! Et en plus tu laisses Kagome en tête à tête avec Kikyo ! Si elle lui fait quelque chose, ce sera de ta faute !

Passé la surprise de ce monologue impromptu, l'intéressé se mit en devoir de corriger Shippô comme il le méritait… Mais une claque de Sango l'écarta du petit youkaî. Le hanyô en fût d'ailleurs très étonné. D'abord parce qu'en général c'était plutôt Miroku qu'elle choisissait comme cible. Ensuite parce que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, personne, même pas sa mère, ne s'était jamais aventuré à le gifler… Sa mère parce que le petit garçon ne cherchait que rarement à lui désobéir, tous les autres parce que c'était à peu près équivalent à signer leur arrêt de mort…

- Inuyasha, je pense qu'on devrait partir à leur recherche… hasarda la chasseuse de youkais

Un regard glacé du hanyô lui imposa le silence.

- Inuyasha, as-tu réfléchi à la possibilité que Kagome-sama soit partie contre son gré ?

-Elle m'aurait appelé si c'était ça… Elle m'aurait regardé. Elle m'aurait dit quelque chose, merde !

Le ton d'Inuyasha était monté petit à petit. Il déroulait la même scène dans sa tête tous les jours depuis le départ de Kagome, le cri qu'il lui avait lancé auquel elle n'avait pas répondu. Le regard froid de Kikyo qui fixait Kagome sans lui accorder un regard… Il pensait aussi à tout ce qui s'était passé entre lui et la jeune fille. A toutes ces fois où il aurait pu lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle au lieu de la blesser. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était partie ?

Il s'inquiétait aussi parce qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait, où elle voulait aller. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle lui manquait énormément.

Mais ce soir, les doutes et les questions sans réponses d'Inuyasha l'obligèrent à prendre une décision. Il voulait comprendre. Shippô avait raison même si il détestait admettre ses tords : rester ici n'avancerait à rien. Et s'il restait une chance, même infime, de faire revenir Kagome, il était près à la tenter. Il regarda Miroku, Sango, Kirara sur ses genoux… Et Shippô dissimulé derrière sa nouvelle protectrice.

- Vous devriez dormir, demain nous partons chercher Kagome et Kikyo.

Miroku, Sango et Shippô se regardèrent, et le petit youkaî ne pût retenir un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois : ça y est, ils allaient la chercher.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seule la lune éclairait le ciel tandis que Kagura le traversait, assise sur sa longue plume. Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Naraku, bien qu'elle le désirât pour rejoindre Kikyo et s'assurer qu'elle tenait sa promesse. Mais elle risquerait de se trahir. L'arrangement qu'elles avaient passé était équitable, mais risqué. Mais la « fille » de Naraku n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Elle regretterait peut être Kanna, le néant… Sa sœur. Elles avaient été aussi seules l'une que l'autre, et, contrairement à ce que pensait Kagura au départ, sa sœur n'était pas dépourvue de sentiments, de désirs, de _rêves… _Mais elle ne pouvait pas la mettre dans la confidence. C'était trop risqué. La destruction de Naraku provoquerait sa libération en même temps que la sienne, du moins elle l'espérait.

Il y avait aussi Kohaku, le frère de la chasseuse de youkaîs. Celui qui avait retrouvé sa mémoire mais faisait tout pour que le hanyô maléfique ne le découvre pas. Car cela signifiait sa mort, purement et simplement. Kagura se surprit à sourire. Naraku n'entretenait plus l'illusion de posséder des serviteurs dévoués. Il l'avait prouvé en confiant ses plans à ses « enfants » dans le but d'attirer Inuyasha et les autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé Kagura à partir chercher autant qu'ils étaient, ils souhaitaient tous la même chose : se débarrasser de lui.

Aucun d'eux n'essayait de le renverser cependant. Naraku avait acquit une puissance qui ne leurs laissaient pas une chance face à lui. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son cœur, aucun remord ne l'empêcherait de mettre fin à leurs jours, à elle ou à Kohaku, surtout si il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne lui était plus fidèle. Il lui restait néanmoins l'espoir, infime, qu'un jour elle parviendrait à le détruire… Et à vivre.

__________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________

Je suis désolée, j'ai conscience qu'il ne se passe objectivement rien dans ce chapitre, du moins dans l'action. Mais j'ai fait cette fic au départ justement pour pouvoir développer le face à face Kagome/Kikyo. Promis dans deux chapitres j'essaie d'accélérer ^^

Casserain-MIB


	5. Chassé croisé

Chapitre 5

Chassé croisé.

Kikyo et Kagome se parlaient très peu. Après la discussion mouvementée qu'elles avaient eu près du feu leurs conversations déjà limitées s'étaient réduites à un « bonjour » ou à un « merci » (le désintérêt n'empêchant pas la politesse).Toutefois il arriva un soir où la question muette que se posait régulièrement Kagome depuis leur départ dû trouver une réponse.

- Kikyo, tu vas tenter de me tuer, je me trompe ?

La miko l'observa. Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment.

- je te l'ai dit. J'ai besoin de toi pour affaiblir Naraku. Et tu as conscience que seule tu n'as aucune chance. Tu peux donc en déduire que je n'aurais aucun avantage à mettre fin à tes jours avant que notre tâche ne soit achevée. Si j'avais désiré te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait. Et nous ne survivrons probablement pas à tout ça. Tu peux donc en conclure que je ne représente pas une menace pour toi, pour le moment.

C'était la première fois que Kikyo prenait la peine d'aligner autant de phrases pour répondre à Kagome, qui s'était d'ailleurs habituée à des réponses laconiques. Elle se contenta donc amplement de la réponse de la miko et la conversation s'arrêta là.

Après leur altercation, les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé un accord tacite. Ni elle ni l'autre n'appréciait particulièrement ce voyage mais, dans la mesure du possible, elles essayaient de le rendre moins difficile. Elles n'étaient pas _amies_, loin de là, mais elles tentaient de faciliter le voyage, après tout, elles auraient besoin de toutes leurs forces contre Naraku.

Kikyo avait décidé de s'arrêter dans un village afin d'y prendre de la nourriture (Elle n'avait jamais réclamée d'argent pendant ses voyages mais ses services lui avaient valu quelques récompenses) ainsi que des couvertures. La vieille miko ne souffrait pas du froid, seul avantage de son corps d'argile, en revanche Kagome, si elle ne se plaignait jamais, se réveillait souvent gelée pendant ces nuits passées à la belle étoile. La jeune fille avait également pris de quoi écrire et avait rédigé une longue lettre sur laquelle Kikyo ne l'avait pas questionné. La réponse étant d'ailleurs évidente. Kagome écrivait à Inuyasha, elle ignorait quand elle le reverrait, et voulait lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement. De plus, cela la soulageait de croire qu'il saurait d'une façon ou d'une autre pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi.

Peu à peu, les relations entre les deux mikos s'amélioraient. Kikyo avait très vite remarqué que sa réincarnation s'isolait souvent avec son arc et ses flèches. Après plusieurs jours de ce manège, elle l'avait rejoint et observé sans un mot. Elle avait ainsi découvert que Kagome était douée. Peut être pas autant qu'elle-même mais en considérant le temps restreint qu'elle avait eu pour apprendre à manier son arme, Kikyo supposait que Kagome atteindrait assez vite un niveau remarquable. Autre chose qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais, cela va de soi. L'ancienne miko conseillait la jeune. Cette dernière s'en était étonnée mais n'avait pas protesté, consciente que Kikyo était un excellent archer. Elle avait pourtant mis les choses au point dés le départ :

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Mais si nous devons affronter Naraku, nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je risquerais de ne pas apprécier que tu me décoches une flèche par maladresse.

Kagome avait souri mais n'avait pas relevé. Et, peu à peu, ces entraînements étaient devenus un rituel, et ils avaient fini pas faire parti de leur quotidien.

La jeune fille avait également sauvé la vie de Kikyo, un jour qu'un youkai les avait enfermées dans une grotte. Elles avaient été piégées alors qu'elle traversait une forêt. Le monstre avait alors attaqué Kagome, la privant de son arc et de ses flèches. Le youkai les avait ensuite enfermées dans une caverne dont il avait scellé l'entrée, empêchant les porteurs d'âmes de Kikyo de la rejoindre. Après être venu à bout du youkai avec difficulté, la vieille miko s'était évanouie, puisqu'elle avait puisée dans ces dernières forces pour se protéger mais aussi protéger Kagome. C'est grâce aux pouvoirs de cette dernière que les porteurs d'âmes avaient pu parvenir jusqu'à elles. La jeune fille était parvenu à briser le sortilège qui scellait la grotte, elle avait ensuite portée l'ancienne miko évanouie jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne. A la question muette de Kikyo, Kagome avait alors déclaré :

- Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir. Mais nous devons toujours mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, non ?

Kikyo ne l'avait pas remercié, mais son attitude vis-à-vis de Kagome avait peu à peu évolué. Elle lui parlait plus rarement sur ce ton froid et distant qu'elles avaient eu l'une pour l'autre les premiers jours de leur voyage.

Elles étaient aussi différentes l'une de l'autre que peuvent l'être deux personnes issues d'une même âme. Si physiquement, leur ressemblance était troublante (les rares villageois qu'elles croisaient les prenaient pour des jumelles) mentalement elles n'avaient aucun point commun, si ce n'est Inuyasha. Kagome s'était peu à peu remise à sourire, espérant secrètement être assez forte pour survivre à Naraku. Kikyo restait très froide et impassible. La jeune miko meublait leurs silences par de longs monologues sur sa vie dans le Japon moderne, les disputes entre Inuyasha et Shippô, les habitudes de Miroku désapprouvées par Sango… Kikyo l'écoutait sans mot dire, il lui arrivait cependant de sourire imperceptiblement, même si Kagome ne le voyait pas.

Peu à peu, leur étrange voyage les rapprochaient. Elles avaient instauré une sorte de routine partagée entre les entraînements et le feu devenu rituel et qui rappelait à Kagome ses soirées passées à rire avec ses compagnons de voyages, et à Kikyo les innombrables nuits qu'elle avait passée devant ce même feu, seule. Elles parlaient peu, mais cela leur convenait, Kagome se réjouissait de ne pas devoir affronter tout cela toute seule, et l'ancienne miko observait et découvrait le caractère de celle qu'elle méprisait autrefois. Leur rancœur mutuelle s'atténuait au fur et à mesure que les jours passés ensemble les rapprochaient sans qu'elles en aient conscience. Mais la jalousie que chacune éprouvait envers l'autre demeurait présente et ternissait leur relation. De plus elles s'interdisaient de se montrer de la sympathie ouvertement. Elles avaient eu trop de moments difficiles que quelques jours, mêmes calmes, ne pouvaient pas effacer.

Kagome se demandait souvent où était Inuyasha. _S'il pouvait imaginer ce qui se passe entre Kikyo et moi…_

__________________________________________________________________________________

Inuayasha imaginait un peu trop, justement, ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il craignait le pire, s'inquiétant plus pour Kagome que pour Kikyo, même s'il ne le disait pas. Celle qu'il avait aimée il y a 50 ans était forte d'avoir vécu seule, celle qu'il protégeait maintenant lui semblait parfois si frêle…

Elles avaient pris de l'avance sur eux, et ils ne faisaient que de très rares pauses, Inuyasha courant aux côtés de Kirara la plupart du temps. Il se rendait compte du vide laissé par Kagome. Il ne sentait plus ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'il courait, il ne commentait plus la cuisine infecte qu'elle leur préparait régulièrement, il ne partait plus sous prétexte de « se balader » alors qu'en fait, après une dispute avec elle, il ne résistait presque jamais à l'envie d'aller la chercher… Même ses « osuwari » lui manquaient…

Mais le simple fait de rester à une distante respectable d'elles deux avaient détendue l'atmosphère au sein du petit groupe. Inuyasha pouvait sentir l'odeur des jeunes femmes puisqu'il marchait sur leurs traces, et les savoir vivantes le rassurait. Il avait d'ailleurs recommencé à se disputer avec Shippô, et maintenant que Kagome n'était plus là pour le maîtriser grâce à son « osuwari », c'était Sango qui s'en chargeait avec l'Hiraikotsu. Et c'était nettement plus douloureux. Inuyasha s'était d'ailleurs promis, en massant une bosse apparue sur le sommet de son crâne, de ne plus jamais se plaindre de Kagome, maintenant qu'il avait testé ce « boomerang de ù%& !!! ». Miroku et Kirara, eux, assistaient en spectateurs amusés à ces prises de becs qui finissaient souvent en courses poursuites : Sango courait après Inuyasha qui courait après Shippô… Qui courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait… Les gifles de Sango étaient redevenues régulières également, Miroku ayant toujours soin d'égarer ses mains sur le derrière de la chasseuse de youkais. Ces disputes ramenaient un peu de bonne humeur dans le groupe… Même si Inuyasha était toujours très inquiet. De plus il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité des deux jeunes femmes. Ils se heurtaient à une barrière qui les forçaient à distancer les deux mikos . Le hanyô en était venu à la conclusion qu'elles avaient un projet en tête, car elles suivaient une route bien précise, et ne s'en éloignaient pas, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon…

__________________________________________________________________________________

En réalité, Kikyo avait senti qu'Inuyasha était trop proches d'elles, or elles se rapprochaient du cœur de Naraku, et donc du danger, chaque jour. Elle devait l'éloigner, et vite. Elle ne fît part d'aucune des ses pensées à Kagome, qui aurait soulevé des objections. La jeune fille restait en général assez passive, se contentant de suivre Kikyo qui, de toute façon, ne semblait pas du tout décidée à lui faire part de ses décisions.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Dés lors, Inuyasha et les autres se heurtèrent à toutes sortes d'obstacles. Des barrières purificatrices qui les obligeaient à se détourner de la route que prenaient les deux mikos, des fausses pistes mises en place par Kikyo, qui donnait même parfois de l'argent dans les villages pour qu'ils mentent aux voyageurs qui chercheraient des renseignements sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Le petit groupe avait très vite compris que Kagome et Kikyo voulaient s'éloigner d'eux, et cela les avaient inquiétés. Mais jamais Inuyasha n'aurait soupçonné la vérité : elles voulaient le _protéger. _Kikyo parce qu'il était essentiel qu'il ait une chance de vaincre Naraku, Kagome parce que le mettre en danger signifierait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien. Mais si Inuyasha avait été doué en psychologie féminine, il y a longtemps que quelques détails dans le comportement de Kagome l'auraient alerté. Ou plutôt il aurait su qu'elle ne lui causerait jamais de tord, et surtout pas avec Kikyo.

En revanche il avait peu à peu compris que les deux mikos avaient passé une sorte d'alliance, et cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que par la nécessité. Elles craignaient quelque chose, et si ce danger qu'Inuyasha n'identifiait pas encore avait pu obliger Kikyo à venir chercher Kagome, il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une menace bien réelle. Le hanyô était d'autant plus inquiet qu'elles cherchaient délibérément à l'éloigner, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait cependant écarté la théorie d'une attaque contre Naraku, partant du fait que Kikyo se serait adressé à lui plutôt qu'à celle qu'elle détestait s'il lui avait fallu de l'aide pour combattre le hanyô maléfique.

Il fît part de ses inquiétudes à Miroku et Sango qui les partageaient déjà. Shippô, lui, se fichait éperdument de Kikyo, tant que Kagome restait en vie. Même s'il ne s'était pas aventuré à faire part de son opinion à Inuyasha, qui ne voulait perdre ni Kagome… Ni Kikyo. Petit à petit, le groupe se rapprochait, à son insu, de Naraku.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Au pied du mur

Chapitre 6

Un soir que Kikyo et Kagome étaient assises près du feu qu'elles allumaient chaque soir, les flammes se mirent à tournoyer brusquement jusqu'à former une colonne de flammes. Le vent tourbillonna autour des deux mikos. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis tout redevînt calme. Kagome, surprise interrogea Kikyo du regard.

- C'est Kagura, lui répondit la miko. C'est un avertissement. Nous nous rapprochons du « cœur » et nous risquons de rencontrer Naraku avant d'avoir atteint notre but. A partir de maintenant, nous devrons agir avec prudence et craindre une attaque. Si cela se produisait, nous devrions ériger une barrière et espérer qu'elle le retiendrait suffisamment pour nous permettre d'atteindre le lieu où se trouve ce que nous recherchons.

La fin de leur voyage se rapprochait. Bien qu'elle s'y soit préparée, c'était dur pour Kagome d'admettre que la fin de sa vie était peut être proche, et les adieux qu'elles n'avait pas pu faire étaient plus douloureux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient peut être pas avoir lieu.

Kikyo et Kagome marchaient côte à côte sans un mot. Leur voyage se déroulait toujours ainsi depuis l'intervention de Kagura, sans qu'une seule parole ne soit échangée. Cependant cette fois là était différente. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles se rapprochaient du « cœur ». Une aura maléfique se faisait plus pesante à chaque instant, quand Kikyo prît la parole :

- Nous y sommes presque Kagome.

- Que veux tu que je fasse ?

- Il y aura des leurres, soit en sûre. Ce sera difficile de repérer le véritable « cœur ». C'est grâce à nos pouvoirs combinés et aux fragments que tu possèdes que nous pourrons le localiser. Quand Naraku interviendra, n'essaie pas de m'aider, si tu trouves le cœur, détruit-le, c'est tout. C'est d'accord ?

- Tu sembles certaine qu'il va venir.

- Je le suis. S'il n'a pas attaqué plus tôt, c'est probablement parce qu'il nous attend ici. Nous devrons agir vite.

Kagome était inquiète, mais elle savait que Kikyo avait raison.

- Comment localiserons-nous le cœur ?

- Je placerai les fragments entre ta paume et la mienne, et tu devras faire le voeu de le trouver. Je te transmettrai une partie de mes pouvoirs pour t'aider. Nous n'aurons qu'une chance, souviens-toi. Si tu doutes de ce que tu veux et que les fragments disparaissent, nous aurons fait tout ça pour rien. Tu devras me faire confiance, et avoir confiance en toi.

Elle acquiesça.

- Pourquoi… Moi ? Tu as été la gardienne de la perle pendant bien plus longtemps et…

- C'est une personne de cœur pur qui a le plus de chance de voir ses vœux réalisés par la perle.

- Mais… Les Youkaîs

- Ils convoitent sa puissance. Mais l'un des pouvoirs de la perle est d'exaucer le vœu de celui qui la possède, mais cela la ferait disparaître. C'est pour cela que changer Inuyasha en humain grâce au Shikon no tama m'aurait libéré…

La jeune fille commençait à comprendre. Kikyo n'avait plus le cœur pur, il était plein d'une haine que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser. _Et moi_, se demandait la jeune fille, _me déteste-elle autant qu'avant ?_

- Nous y sommes.

Kagome regarda autour d'elle et vit un amas de glaise beige. Elle eût une grimace de dégoût. Il y en avait partout. Autour d'elle, sur le sol, sur les roches. Elles étaient sur une terre dévastée… Tout ici semblait mort. Les porteurs d'âmes de Kikyo avaient presque tous disparu à cause de la force de l'aura démoniaque de Naraku. Kagome savait que cela signifiait que l'ancienne miko ne conserverait pas ses forces très longtemps, il fallait agir vite. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à arriver au pied d'une falaise.

- Très bien, nous n'irons pas plus loin. Ta main, Kagome.

La jeune fille la lui tendit. Kikyo plaça les fragments dans sa paume puis mit sa propre main au dessus de celle de la jeune fille. C'était la seconde fois que la vieille miko accomplissait ce geste, cela leur avait permis de sauver leurs vies en tuant un youkai qui s'en prenait aux prêtresses. L'enjeu était alors aussi important que maintenant…

- Kagome ?

- Désolée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle oubliait le plus important. Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Elle sentit les pouvoirs de Kikyo qui s'infiltraient en elle. C'était une sensation étrange. Elle connaissait ce pouvoir puisqu'elle possédait le même mais c'était… différent. Inconnu et familier en même temps. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais peu à peu elle distingua des formes. L'amas de boue beige lui apparût. Elle avait l'impression de survoler l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sur sa droite, elle vît quelque chose briller. Elle ouvrît brutalement les yeux :

- Kikyo, c'est là !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit qu'elle avait vu scintiller. Une liane la repoussa brutalement et la jeta contre la falaise. Elle ne parvenait plus à se relever. L'attaque l'avait surprise, et l'avait éloignée de Kikyo, qui elle, n'avait pas bougée.

- Tiens, tiens… Vous êtes seules. Cela me déçoit, j'aurais préféré vous tuez tous en même temps…

Naraku se détourna de Kagome, toujours à terre, pour se concentrer sur Kikyo, qui soutînt son regard avec défiance :

- Naraku…

- Ma chère Kikyo. Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? Je vais de ce pas réparer cet oubli…

Armant son arc, la miko décocha une flèche qui toucha Naraku au bras. Il affichait cependant le même sourire méprisant. Il arracha la flèche ensanglantée sans aucune difficulté apparente. Ce qui inquiétait Kikyo… _Il ne doute pas de lui._

Kagome entrouvrît les yeux. Elle vît la vieille miko, seule devant Naraku. Kagome avait toujours son carquois, mais la corde de son arc s'était brisée lorsqu'elle avait été jetée à terre, le rendant inutilisable. Naraku se retourna et, la voyant debout, lui décocha une lame qui lui transperça l'épaule. Elle se retînt de ne pas crier. Il la regardait toujours. Kikyo et Kagome étaient loin l'une de l'autre. Naraku allait forcément en attaquer une. Voyant l'air déterminé de Kagome, il esquissa un rictus mauvais :

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, Kagome. Je m'occupe de Kikyo. N'aie crainte, tu seras la prochaine.

Kikyo regarda Kagome et hocha la tête. La jeune fille avait compris. Au moment ou Naraku se jettait sur Kikyo, Kagome s'élanca dans la direction du cœur, toujours avec son carquois. La hanyô maléfique envoya l'ancienne miko contre la falaise à l'aide de l'un de ses bras. Le corps de cette dernière étant fait d'argile, le choc avait rentrouvert la cicatrice laissé par le miasme que Kagome avait soignée grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle avait failli mourir cette fois-là, et la vieille miko commençait à sentir que la mort allait la frapper, une deuxième fois. Kikyo était trop loin du cœur, mais elle devait tenir encore un peu pour permettre à Kagome de le détruire. Si Naraku se concentrait sur elle, il ne verrait pas la jeune fille agir. Elle se releva mais trop tard, Naraku utilisait déjà l'un de ses bras et frappait Kagome à la tête. Elle s'effondra près du cœur, inconsciente.

- Pitoyable…

Naraku ignorait lui-même où se trouvait son vrai cœur. Il avait créé tant de leurres qu'il ne soupçonnait pas une seule seconde les deux mikos d'avoir découvert son emplacement. De plus les fragments de perle avaient disparu puisque les deux jeunes femmes avaient consumé toute leur énergie. Kagome n'avait plus que ses flèches et elle ne se relevait pas. Pensant qu'elle ne représentait plus une menace pour lui, le hanyô reporta donc son attention sur Kikyo.

- Ton heure est définitivement arrivé, miko.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha se releva brutalement et renifla l'air. Naraku… Le sang du hanyô ne fit qu'un tour. L'odeur venait de la direction qu'avaient prises Kikyo et Kagome. _Il veut les tuer. Salopard… T'avises pas de toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux._ Kirara se mit à grogner, ses sens de youkai avait eux aussi repéré l'odeur. Miroku, Sango et Shippô l'avait senti eux aussi. Ils étaient maintenus à distance par une barrière érigée par Kikyo. Inuyasha se mit à courir dans sa direction avec la ferme intention de passer à travers… Et découvrît non sans étonnement et sans inquiétude qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Miroku, la barrière a disparu !

- Ça veut dire que les pouvoirs de miko de Kikyo-sama se sont affaiblis. Elles sont sûrement en danger !

Inuyasha sentit son cœur battre plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais battu. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes vers l'emplacement des jeunes femmes et… de Naraku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome sentit soudain une brulure au niveau de sa tête. Portant la main à son visage, elle y vît du sang. Elle aperçu Kikyo en face de Naraku, le long de la falaise.

_Il va la tuer… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir… Pas une deuxième fois… Mais elle m'a dit de détruire le cœur…_

La jeune fille avait la certitude que cette fois-ci, Inuyasha ne viendrait pas les sauver, elles devaient agir par elles-mêmes, Kikyo le lui avait dit, mais pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle avait volontairement décidé de ne pas sauver l'ancienne miko ? Kagome pouvait le voir. Il avait l'apparence d'une perle. Plus grosse que le Shikon no Tama. Elle entendait les battements du cœur de Naraku. _Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?!_

Kikyo sentait que Kagome hésitait mais elle ne devait pas détourner l'attention de Naraku. Elle était déjà morte de toute façon… Toujours en le fixant elle se mit à crier :

- Kagome ! Maintenant !

Le cri de Kikyo acheva de convaincre la jeune fille. Elle attrapa une de ses flèches et la planta dans le cœur de Naraku. Ce dernier se retourna brutalement vers elle et, d'un geste de bras, la jeta contre la falaise, près de Kikyo. L'entaille dans l'épaule de cette dernière était béante, et Naraku, s'approchant d'elle, plaça sa main sur la blessure avant de reculer. Kikyo était trop affaibli pour l'en empêcher et Kagome était toujours à terre. Son regard n'exprimait que de la rage. Il respirait cependant avec plus de difficultés.

- Vous… Allez… Me… Le… Payer !!!

Avec un bruit sourd, la falaise se mît à trembler et d'énormes blocs de roches se détachèrent au dessus de la tête de Kagome et Kikyo. Les deux mikos tendirent les mains pour se protéger mais les rochers étaient plus rapides et les engloutirent complètement.

Bientôt, on ne distinguait plus qu'un tas de roches amassées. Naraku esquissa un sourire.

- Vous pensiez vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ? Bande de pitoyables humaines…

La colère qui l'habitait ne s'atténuait pas, la douleur qu'il ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps non plus. Il tourna alors le dos aux décombres et s'éloigna du lieu du combat.

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

Désolée pour le retard, j'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine minimum. Je relis tout (mon côté maniaque sans doute) au moins trois fois alors... J'espère que je n'ai pas dépassé mon délai. ;)

Cassegrain-MIB


	7. Je t'ai perdu

Chapitre 7

Je t'ai perdu.

Inuyasha courait toujours à travers la forêt. Il ne se retournait pas. Les autres le rattraperaient bien assez vite. La mort de Kagome et de Kikyo était peut être une question de secondes. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être plus rapide, de ne pas être déjà aux côtés des deux mikos. Il était terrifié. D'abord il avait entendu les bruits d'une bataille. Kikyo avait crié quelque chose, Naraku avait hurlé de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit assourdissant vienne couvrir tout le reste… Puis plus rien. Le vide. C'est exactement ce qu'Inuyasha ressentait tandis qu'il courait à travers la forêt. Comme si son cœur s'était arrêté. Comme si tout s'était arrêté. Il n'avait peut être jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. _Elles ne peuvent pas être mortes… Kikyo ne peut pas avoir perdu. Kagome ne peut pas m'avoir quitté…_

Sous l'amas de roches effondrées, Kagome tentait de protéger Kikyo, toujours inconsciente. Au moment où les rochers allaient les atteindre, elle avait tenté de se protéger grâce à ses mains, un réflexe naturel. Mais elle avait utilisé le même pouvoir que le jour où elle avait traversé le puits pour la première fois. Une lumière bleue s'était échappée de ses paumes et avait bloqué les rochers dans leur course. Lorsqu'elle avait relâché son pouvoir, les roches étaient miraculeusement restées dans un équilibre précaire. Elles formaient à présent une sorte de dôme au dessus de leurs têtes. La poussière engendrée par la chute de blocs entiers de la falaise et l'épaisseur qui les séparaient du jour avaient trompé Naraku, qui les avait crues mortes. Leurs vies étaient sauves pour l'instant, mais cela ne durerait pas, il fallait trouver une solution. Si les roches s'effondraient, elles seraient tuées sur le coup, et si Kagome ne parvenait pas à les sortir de là, l'air viendrait à manquer. De plus les porteurs d'âmes de Kikyo ne pouvaient pas passer à travers les roches qui les maintenaient prisonnière, et les forces de l'ancienne miko s'affaiblissaient rapidement. Le miasme se répandait dans son corps, inexorablement.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango et Shippô montés sur Kirara arrivèrent à l'endroit où avait eu lieu le combat. La poussière commençait à se dissiper. Le demi-démon vit immédiatement la flèche de Kagome planté dans… _Le cœur de Naraku ? _Elles avaient vraiment un plan durant tout ce temps où elles avaient essayé de les regarda autour de lui, il ne les voyait pas. Devant lui se massait un énorme tas de roches… La bataille avait dû être rude. Il ne sentait pas non plus l'odeur des deux jeunes mikos, ce qui l'effrayait. _Merde… Les filles… Où êtes-vous ?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

- Tiens bon, Kikyo, murmura Kagome à l'ancienne miko. Inuyasha va arriver… Il sera là d'une minute à l'autre…

La jeune fille avait posé les mains sur la blessure par où se répandait le miasme. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à guérir Kikyo. Elle sentait la force du maléfice qui tentait sans résultat de s'infiltrer dans son propre corps, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pourquoi Kikyo et pas elle ? Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Pas maintenant qu'elles avaient réussi. Pas maintenant que Naraku était affaibli. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi impuissante…

- Kagome… Arrête… Tu vois bien que c'est inutile…

- Je dois te sauver !

Kikyo entrouvrît les yeux et la regarda.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, s'écria Kagome, tu m'as permis de détruire le cœur, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser mourir. Et tu sais à quel point Inuyasha sera malheureux si tu parts…

Kagome pensait véritablement ce qu'elle disait, mais avouer à Kikyo qu'Inuyasha tenait toujours autant à elle, même si c'était vrai, restait douloureux.

Kikyo esquissa un sourire.

- Je t'ai permis de détruire la raison de notre combat. Nous savions toutes les deux que le prix à payer serait probablement nos vies. Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps. Tu es l'avenir, moi le passé. Si tu pouvais choisir de sauver ce que tu as vécu, ou ce qu'il te reste à vivre, le choix serait évident non ?

Kagome ne disait rien. Elle sentait la tristesse, la colère et la peur naître en elle. La peur de l'impuissance. Elle se demandait aussi si Inuyasha lui pardonnerais un jour de n'avoir pas su empêcher la mort de Kikyo. Mais elle rejeta cette pensée aussitôt, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait, ce n'était _plus _ça qui comptait.

- Nous sommes deux corps pour une même âme Kagome, reprit la miko blessée, nous ne pouvons cohabiter toutes deux dans le même monde. L'une doit partir pour que l'autre reste. C'est comme ça que tout devait se passer. Aucune de nous deux ne pourrait vivre en paix si l'autre demeurait dans le même monde. Pardonne-moi mais je t'ai menti… Je te détestais parce que… Kikyo avait du mal à respirer et elle s'essoufflait vite, mais Kagome voulait comprendre.

- Parce que… continua l'ancienne miko, le fait que tu vives me rappelait sans cesse que je ne reviendrais jamais à la vie. Tu ne pourrais pas exister si j'avais survécu. Le puits t'a laissé passer pour la première fois parce que j'étais morte, et que ton destin était de finir ce que j'avais commencé. Si j'étais restée avec Inuyasha, la perle ne serait pas arrivée en ta possession, et tu n'aurais jamais pu venir dans ce monde, qui finira par devenir le tien. En me ramenant à la vie, Urusuae a perturbé cet équilibre. Je dois partir, c'est pour cela que tu ne peux plus me guérir.

Kikyo avait les yeux levés vers le visage de sa réincarnation. Elle ne comprenait pas le chagrin de Kagome. Après avoir tant souffert par sa faute, cette jeune fille la pleurait comme une amie. Le cœur de la vieille miko s'était adouci durant ces longues journées passées à observer Kagome. Sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre, son optimisme. Kikyo avait vécu seule et malheureuse depuis qu'elle était revenu dans ce monde qui lui était devenu étranger parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Et grâce à celle qu'elle avait haïe pour être ce que la vieille miko ne pourrait jamais redevenir, son cœur était en parti apaisé. Cela la fît sourire, et elle ferma les yeux, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui se répandait dans son corps.

Les pleurs de Kagome redoublèrent. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Kikyo avait toujours été plus forte qu'elle, pourquoi abandonnait-elle si facilement ? _Inuyasha, viens vite, ne me laisse pas seule. Pas maintenant que Kikyo est à l'agonie._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Le demi-démon flairait l'air avec inquiétude. Il sentait l'odeur malsaine de Naraku. Il savait que le hanyô maléfique s'éloignait, mais Inuyasha refusait de se lancer à sa poursuite tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Kikyo et Kagome. Miroku, qui s'était rapproché des rochers écroulés, l'appela :

- Inuyasha vient ici ! Je sens quelque chose !

Le demi-démon accourût aux côtés du moine. Il sentit alors distinctement l'aura des deux jeunes femmes, piégées sous les roches. C'était très faible, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Naraku s'était éloigné sans les avoir achevées. Il s'apprêtait à soulever un rocher quand Sango, qui les avait rejoints, l'arrêta :

- Méfie-toi Inuyasha. Elles sont sûrement dans une cavité qui les protège. Si tu es trop brutal, tu risques de provoquer un éboulement, et de les enterrer vivantes…

Inuyasha jura mais entreprît de déplacer les rochers. _Ça y est, je suis là. Kagome, Kikyo, je vais vous sauver…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome écoutait la respiration saccadée de Kikyo. Elle avait posé la tête de la miko sur ses genoux, afin de faciliter sa respiration, et elle essayait toujours de la guérir.

- Le miasme est trop fort.

- Tu ne dois pas mourir Kikyo !

L'ancienne miko s'étonna, une fois encore, de la ténacité de Kagome :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Inuyasha t'aime, et c'est avec toi qu'il veut vivre… Ou mourir ! Alors je t'en prie, ne meure pas !

Kikyo sourît, cette jeune humaine était décidément bien naïve…

- Kagome, je voudrais que tu prennes ceci…

Disant cela, l'ancienne miko avait tendu à la jeune fille un médaillon.

- Je l'avais caché peu de temps avant de mourir. Je le possède depuis que l'on m'a confié la perle. J'ai pu le récupérer après être revenu à la vie. En tant que gardienne de la perle après moi, c'est à toi qu'il revient.

Kagome n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle prit le médaillon des mains de Kikyo. Il était en argent avec, en son centre, une perle bleue nuit. La jeune fille voulut la questionner mais elle découvrit avec inquiétude que la vieille miko avait fermé ses yeux. Elle passa le talisman autour de son cou.

- Merci Kikyo.

Elles sursautèrent en entendant le bruit que faisait les roches qu'Inuyasha retiraient les une après les autres. Il finit par dégager l'un de ceux qui formait la cavité, el les deux jeunes femmes aperçurent le ciel par l'ouverture. La tête du hanyô apparût à son tour. Son visage n'exprimait que crainte et inquiétude.

- Kikyo ! Kagome !

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, Kagome regarda le visage de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Kikyo leva aussi les yeux vers Inuyasha et esquissa un sourire de soulagement :

- Inu… Yasha…

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Kagome pleurait toujours, la fatigue, la peur la faisait trembler. Elle ne lâchait pas Kikyo, sa compagne de voyage… Elle refusait tout simplement de croire que la miko était morte. Elle ne l'acceptait pas. Il pourrai la sauver.

Inuyasha avait achevé de retirer les rochers et lorsqu'il arriva aux côtés de Kagome, il regarda Kikyo sans dire un mot, tétanisé. Il ne fit aucun geste vers Kagome qui tenait toujours le visage de la miko dans ses mains.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui

Inuyasha… Je suis désolée…

Elle tomba alors en arrière et laissa les ténèbres l'envahirent.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Vacances obligent, je vais devoir émigrer dans le Sud et je ne sais pas du tout si j'aurais accés à Internet. J'espère pouvoir maintenir le rythme que j'essaye de m'imposer mais je m'excuse par avance si les chapitres à venir sont plus irréguliers.

Cassegrain-MIB


	8. Ensemble

Chapitre 8

Ensemble.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été transportées dans le village de Kaede dés qu'elles avaient été retrouvées. Kagome restait inconsciente et ses blessures étaient inquiétantes même si elle respirait encore. C'est bien sûr Inuyasha que la mort de Kikyo avait le plus affecté, les autres éprouvaient surtout beaucoup de soulagement du fait que Kagome s'en soit sortie. Le demi-démon avait souhaité enterrer lui-même celle qu'il avait aimé autrefois. Il espérait sincèrement que son repos serait définitif, même si il perdait une part de son passé.

Il était ensuite reparti à la recherche de Naraku, seul. Il avait ainsi pu canaliser sa tristesse et sa colère en la reportant sur leur ennemi. Ses recherches se révélèrent vaines, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Après sa défaite à laquelle, visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas, le hanyô maléfique avait disparu une nouvelle fois.

Mais cette poursuite avait permis à Inuyasha de faire le point par rapport à lui, à la mort de Kikyo, au danger qui se faisait de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure que la puissance de Naraku avait augmenté, et au danger auxquels il exposait ses amis et… Kagome. Malgré son soulagement de la revoir en vie, et son désir qu'il avait de la voir, de la serrer contre lui, Inuyasha ne voulait pas revoir la jeune fille sans être sûr de ce qu'il devait faire vis-à-vis d'elle. Il n'éprouvait pas envers elle ce qu'il avait éprouvé envers Kikyo. De plus la peine qu'il ressentait lui faisait préférer la solitude à la présence de la jeune fille, même si elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru durant ces derniers jours.

Kikyo était morte sans que ses sentiments à son égard aient évolué, même Kagome n'avait pas pu changer ça. Avait-il le droit d'être heureux, à présent qu'elle était partie définitivement ? Devait-il considérer que son destin était de vivre avec la jeune fille du futur, ou qu'il avait, une fois encore, failli à son devoir de protéger Kikyo et que, de ce fait, aimer lui était défendu ?

Kagome, elle, restait inconsciente. Sango la veillait nuits et jours. Inuyasha n'était pas revenu s'enquérir de l'état de santé de la jeune fille. Il était trop bouleversé et trop de questions demeuraient sans réponses. De plus, il n'avait pas encore pardonné à la jeune fille de l'avoir quitté sans explications. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux mikos avaient attaqué Naraku toutes seules. Il espionnait parfois Miroku afin de s'assurer que la vie de Kagome n'était plus en danger, mais il n'allait pas la voir. Un jour qu'il s'était isolé en haut d'un arbre, il entendit le moine l'appeler :

- Inuyasha, descends s'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Allez, cesse de faire l'idiot. J'ai une lettre pour toi !

Inuyasha haussa les épaules avec mépris.

- De qui ?

- Kagome.

Le hanyô avait été blessé par le comportement de la jeune fille, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il prit toutefois la lettre et remonta sur son arbre. Il attendit que le moine se fût éloigné pour la lire :

_"Inuyasha,_

_Je ne sais pas quand ni si je te reverrai, mais si tu lis cette lettre, c'est probablement que je suis morte. Je m'étais résolue de ne pas te la donner si j'avais la chance de survivre à Naraku._

_Je voulais t'expliquer la raison de mon comportement, si les événements m'empêchaient de le faire par la suite._

_Kikyo a passé un marché avec Kagura. En échange de sa liberté vis à vis de Naraku, Kagura lui indiquerait l'emplacement de son cœur. D'après Kikyo, il était devenu trop fort pour que tu puisses le battre seul. Le but était que nous partions devant afin de détruire son cœur et de l'affaiblir. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de moi. Et c'était trop dangereux pour que tu nous suives. Ta mort aurait anéanti tout espoir de vaincre Naraku. Notre « sacrifice » n'aurait servi à rien."_

Inuyasha releva la tête. D'abord il se mit en colère. Quelle idée stupide elles avaient eu toutes les deux de partir comme ça ! Mais en réfléchissant au comportement de Kagome, l'explication lui devenait presque évidente. Elle était partie… Pour lui ? Pour lui permettre d'avoir une chance de vaincre Naraku ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir risquée sa vie pour lui. Et lui qui lui en avait voulu durant tout ce temps…

_"Jamais je n'ai voulu t'abandonner Inuyasha. Mais je ne peux pas imaginer un monde dans lequel je vivrais et toi non. De plus, si j'étais resté près de toi et que tu avais été blessé, ou pire… j'aurais pensé toute ma vie que c'était de ma faute, et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. _

_Je t'en prie, pardonne à Kikyo, et pardonne-moi._

_Je t'aime Inuyasha. Et si je n'ai pas pu te le dire, je voulais que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier Kikyo. Nous nous entendons plutôt bien, c'est une personne… étonnante. Nous sommes aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. J'ai peur quand je pense que je ne vais plus te revoir. Je t'avouerais aussi que j'ai peur quand je pense à ma propre mort. Mais j'ai enfin l'occasion de te rendre tout ce que tu m'as donné._

_Tu me manques Inuyasha, chaque jour._

_Kagome"_

La hanyô releva la tête, des larmes menaçaient à nouveau de couler et il ne les laisserait sûrement pas faire… Il secoua la tête._ Kagome… Comment as-tu pu risquer ta vie pour moi ? Moi qui étais complètement perdu sans toi. Moi qui ne voulais pas voir ce que je ressentais pour toi… Pour Kikyo…_

Kikyo…

C'est vrai, elle était morte. Jamais plus il ne la reverrait. De nouvelles larmes menacèrent à nouveau de s'échapper et il serra le poing pour les retenir. Il pensa à Kikyo telle qu'elle avait été, avant. Patiente, douce, aimante. Puis à ce qu'elle avait été lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé : froide, antipathique, rancunière, méfiante… Il avait aimé une femme douce, mais la mort l'avait transformé. Kikyo n'aurait jamais pu être heureuse dans ce monde, elle n'aurait jamais oublié sa haine, et le demi-démon considérait que c'était peut être la meilleure chose pour elle d'être repartie dans le monde des morts. Mais sa haine ? Etait-elle apaisée ?

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome était couchée sur une paillasse, dans la maison de Kaede, qui la lui avait laissée. Sango la veillait toujours, mais souvent Miroku venait la rejoindre. Ils parlaient beaucoup et Sango était heureuse d'avoir le moine à ses côtés. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre pointaient petit à petit, même si ils parlaient encore à mots couverts. Et même si régulièrement…

- Sango… Accepterais-tu de…

En sentant la main baladeuse du moine descendre le long de son dos, la chasseuse de Youkaî se retourna vers lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale.

Espèce de sale pervers de bonze ! Vous n'êtes pas plus moine que moi je suis miko ! Même quand une amie est blessée vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ?!

Le discours de Sango se faisait bien sûr sur le ton le plus bas possible, afin de ne pas déranger Kagome, qui dormait toujours… Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. La jeune fille avait entrouvert les yeux et s'amusait beaucoup aux dépens des deux amoureux. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas aborder les explications tout de suite…

Mais Sango, lui répondit le moine sur le même ton, c'est juste pour détendre l'atmosphère…

Pour détendre l'atmosph… La chasseuse de Youkaî soupira pour se calmer, et bien allez-y je vous en prie, continuez, ne vous gênez pas… Surtout si ça vous détend !

Le moine, ne comprenant pas l'ironie, s'apprêtait à recommencer. Sango voyant cela, lui flanqua une deuxième gifle sur l'autre joue. La mine déconfite du moine fît rire Kagome. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers elle.

- Kagome-chan !

- Kagome-sama !

Elle leur adressa un grand sourire. Elle était véritablement heureuse de les retrouver.

- Je suis désolée, pour tout. Mais si vous saviez ce que je suis contente d'être là…

Il fallut presque une heure à Kagome pour leur expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Ainsi que les raisons de son départ. Le fait qu'ils pensent qu'elle était partie volontairement lui était insupportable. Elle leur expliqua son choix, son voyage, leur combat contre Naraku… Ses relations avec…

- Kikyo ? Demanda la jeune fille en se redressant brutalement.

Miroku et Sango se regardèrent avant de répondre.

- Kikyo est… commença le moine, gêné.

- Décédée. Nous sommes désolés Kagome-chan mais sa blessure était trop grave. Le miasme de Naraku qui se répandait dans son corps a empêché les porteurs d'âmes de la sauver… Tu n'es en rien responsable.

Les yeux de Kagome la brûlaient. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle était partie définitivement du lien particulier qui l'unissait à Kikyo, tandis qu'elles croyaient marcher toutes les deux vers leur mort. Elles n'étaient jamais devenues amies, mais… Elles avaient partagé des choses, des espérances… Elle souhaitait croire que la haine de la miko était en partie apaisée.

Shippô entra alors dans la chambre. Se jetant dans les bras de Kagome, il pleura beaucoup et lui fit promettre de ne plus le quitter avant longtemps. Kagome ne promît pas de ne plus « jamais » le quitter, car elle avait son époque et elle ignorait toujours comment toute cette histoire allait finir. Elle le rassura et lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes les raisons de son départ. Le petit renard ne voulait pas la lâcher mais Miroku et Sango le forcèrent à rester près d'eux, comprenant que Kagome avait besoin de voir Inuyasha. La jeune fille portait un pantalon ample semblable à ceux des mikos mais le haut de son corps n'était protégé que par des bandages. La jeune fille s'en étonna.

Les entailles de ton dos étaient profondes, lui expliqua Sango. La magie que tu as utilisée pour tenter de guérir Kikyo t'as épuisé.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta sa main à son cou… Et s'inquiéta de ne pas y trouver le talisman de Kikyo. Sango le lui tendit.

- Nous te l'avons retiré pour te soigner… Mais qu'est ce que c'est exactement ?

- Je l'ignore. Je sais simplement que c'est un… une sorte de cadeau. Et je dois le garder.

Le moine et la chasseuse de youkais se regardèrent, mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Kagome était surprise de la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne devait pas le montrer, sinon ils l'empêcheraient d'aller LE retrouver. Lui pour qui elle avait décidé de partir. Elle sortît de la cabane et se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait rendre assuré vers la forêt.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Pendant que Kagome partait chercher Inuyasha, Miroku essayait tant bien que mal de se faire pardonner auprès de Sango, mais il faut avouer que la chasseuse de youkais n'était pas très coopérative.

- Je t'assure Sango que ce n'est pas ce que tu croyais, je voulais juste…

- Oui on sait. « Détendre l'atmosphère. » Mission réussie. Comme vous le voyez je suis parfaitement détendue.

Le moine soupira. Et voilà. Encore une fois, il s'était attiré la colère de Sango. Lui qui aurait tellement préféré pouvoir la faire sourire…

- Je suis désolé Sango.

Elle le regarda, très étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de s'excuser pour un geste que, de toute façon, il referait le jour suivant. Néanmoins, elle esquissa un sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du moine.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha était toujours perché sur son arbre, perdu dans ses pensées, la lettre de Kagome toujours dans la main. Pour l'instant, il avait juste… mal. Voilà. Mal. Il se sentait coupable de la mort de Kikyo, de la souffrance qu'avait dû éprouver Kagome durant son voyage.

Il était aussi complètement perdu. Même s'il n'allait certainement jamais l'avouer, il avait longtemps hésité entre celle qu'il avait aimé et celle qui avait pris peu à peu de plus en plus de place dans son cœur, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais Kikyo venait de mourir. Et le passé du hanyô s'était écroulé d'un seul coup. Il n'était jamais parvenu à oublier totalement l'ancienne miko, même si, à sa façon, Kagome l'avait peu à peu guéri, lui apprenant la confiance, l'amitié. Mais Kikyo avait été la première, hormis sa mère, à toucher le cœur du demi-démon. Inuyasha ne se sentait pas prêt à se tourner définitivement vers Kagome. Il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Il avait juste besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était capable de soigner les blessures de son cœur.

Le demi-démon aimait Kagome différemment de Kikyo. Il était heureux lorsqu'elle était là ; si elle avait de la peine il souhaitait pouvoir la consoler ; il s'en voulait chaque fois qu'elle souffrait par sa faute ; lorsqu'il allait mal, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait. Peut être, lorsque tout cela serait enfin derrière eux, si ils parvenaient à détruire Naraku, il serait capable de rendre à la jeune fille ce qu'elle lui donnait quotidiennement. Il s'exprimait peu, il le savait. Elle en souffrait, il le savait. Mais elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux, la seule qui soit parvenu à lui faire comprendre qu'on ne peut pas vivre tout seul. Parfois il se disait qu'il ne la méritait pas… Elle avait toujours été là, finissant toujours par pardonner ses incartades alors qu'il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir…

Inuyasha, du haut de son arbre, sentait l'odeur de la jeune fille se rapprocher de lui. Malgré la lettre qu'elle lui avait faîte il s'était résolu à lui extorquer des excuses. Elle avait beau avoir des raisons, elle l'avait abandonnée et il en avait beaucoup souffert. Bref, Inuyasha voulait la faire culpabiliser. Sauf qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Il le sût à l'instant même où il sentit sa présence. Toute la colère qu'il avait eue contre elle quand il la croyait partie volontairement, tous les reproches qu'il voulait lui faire pour être partie sans explications s'évanouirent en quelques secondes. Le soulagement qu'il éprouvait de la savoir là, tout près de lui était trop fort pour que le reste puisse avoir de l'importance.

Il courut dans la direction de Kagome et la trouva à genoux dans l'herbe. Elle cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. La tête lui tournait après toutes ces journées passées allongée. Lorsque Kagome leva les yeux vers lui tous les sentiments que le hanyô s'efforçait toujours de rejeter refirent brutalement surface. Elle lui avait manqué, chaque jour. Ses remarques, leurs disputes. La couleur de ses yeux, la forme de son sourire, le rouge sur ses joues… Ses larmes ? La jeune fille le regardait, elle semblait sur le point de… Non. Il détestait qu'elle pleure. Il fit la première chose que lui dictait son cœur et surtout la seule qu'il désirât vraiment en cet instant : il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas prévu, c'était juste un besoin. Et Kagome ne chercha pas à se dégager. D'abord parce qu'il était bien plus fort qu'elle et que ça ne la mènerait à rien, sauf peut être à se faire mal, ensuite parce qu'elle en avait autant besoin que lui.

La jeune fille respirait l'odeur de celui qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir, laissant couler des larmes silencieuses en se collant à lui. Inuyasha se sentait apaisé par la présence de Kagome. Il retrouvait en elle des choses qu'il avait découvertes chez Kikyo, des odeurs, des sensations. Mais Kagome n'était pas Kikyo, elle possédait un caractère qui la rendait unique, une emprise sur lui que personne n'avait eu avant elle, une connaissance du demi-démon que même son premier amour n'avait jamais eu.

La mort de l'ancienne miko les avaient affectés tout les deux, mais pas de la même façon. Inuyasha avait perdu une part de son passé en même temps que la première femme qu'il avait aimé. Kagome avait perdu une compagne de voyage, plus même, presque une amie. Une femme avec qui elle avait traversé une des plus grosses épreuves de sa vie.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps. Ils ne disaient rien ni l'un ni l'autre, il n'y avait rien à dire. Les explications viendraient plus tard. Pour le moment ils avaient juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, parce que ça les rassurait. Parce que la mort d'un être cher est plus facile à surmonter quand on n'est pas tout seul. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être _ensemble._

___________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________

Mes chapitres sont visiblement assez variable sur la longueur, celui là faisant presque le double de ceux de d'habitude… -.-" Sinon j'espère que si il y en a qui attendaient les retrouvailles je ne les ai pas trop déçu mais j'ai été obligée de tout refaire. Dans mon chapitre original on ne sentait pas assez (à mon goût) en quoi la mort de Kikyo avait affecté les personnages. Donc je me suis refusée à faire des retrouvailles trop… Joyeuses. Ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils ressentent. Et comme Kikyo est malheureusement plutôt importante je ne peux pas la faire mourir dans un coin, ce serait triste ;)

Cassegrain-MIB


	9. Akino et le médaillon

Chapitre 9

Akino et le médaillon

Très loin du village de Kaede, une jeune femme releva la tête. Kagura n'avait jamais pleuré, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne. Lorsqu'elle sentit des larmes froides couler sur ses joues, elle s'en étonna. Puis elle les effaça rageusement. Elle était seule.

Naraku avait désiré qu'elle avoue à ses ennemis où se trouvait son cœur. Mais sa défaite l'avait fait entrer dans une colère noire et sa « fille » était passée très près de la mort. Si près d'ailleurs, qu'elle s'était prostrée dans cette pièce sombre du château de son « père ».

Elle avait tenu sa promesse en révélant l'emplacement du cœur, et maintenant elle craignait que personne ne vienne la chercher. Elle avait été naïve de croire en Kikyo, de penser qu'elle pourrait vivre comme n'importe qui. Elle était née dans le mauvais camp. Quel intérêt aurait tout ces gens à venir la chercher ?

La « fille » de Naraku enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Une larme coula sans bruit.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome retrouvait peu à peu ses repères. Elle avait réexpliqué de vive voix à Inuyasha les raisons de son départ.

Il avait été décidé que tout le monde resterait au village de Kaede. Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango avaient convenu de laisser à Kagome tout le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement. Shippô et Kirara, à la demande la la vieille femme, partaient souvent chercher des plantes médicinales pour accélérer la guérison de Kagome.

Inuyasha restait avec Kagome la plupart du temps. Il fallut du temps à la jeune miko avant de pouvoir évoquer son voyage, Kikyo et le combat contre Naraku. Le demi-démon avait amèrement regretté de lui en avoir voulu. Même si elle ne le lui avait pas avoué directement, Kagome s'était confiée à Sango concernant les raisons exactes de son départ, et bien sûr Inuyasha avait écouté leur conversation, perché sur le toit.

Le choix de Kagome s'était fait lorsqu'il avait crié son nom, dans la forêt. Elle avait tout abandonné, même sa propre vie pour permettre à d'autres d'avoir une chance de sauver les leurs. Inuyasha l'admirait pour cela, même si il ne lui disait pas. Elle avait été courageuse, et son caractère avait évolué également suite à cette aventure. Elle était plus forte, et il le sentait. Avoir frôlé la mort avait fait évoluer Kagome.

C'est aussi pourquoi Inuyasha retardait le moment du départ. Malgré son désir de vengeance, il avait expérimenté la perte de la jeune fille, et il savait que si cette perte devenait définitive, il ne s'en remettrait peut être pas. Mais il savait aussi qu'un combat était nécessaire, pour venger Kikyo, et faire payer à Naraku ce qu'il avait fait vivre à Kagome.

__________________________________________________________________________________

La jeune miko était repartie dans son époque, afin de rassurer sa mère, son grand père, et son petit frère.

Jamais elle n'avait mentionné Naraku à sa famille. Sa mère, son grand-père et même Sôta pensaient qu'elle ne faisait que récupérer les morceaux de la perle, protégée par Inuyasha lorsqu'ils devaient affronter des youkais. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Personne dans sa famille ne savait qu'elle avait failli mourir à de nombreuses reprises, et qu'ils couraient à présent après un « homme » qui avait détruit des centaines de vie dans le Japon Féodal…

La jeune fille avait longtemps hésité entre ces deux époques. Elle s'était battu et avait risqué sa vie pour défendre des villageois d'un être maléfique. Se retrouver brutalement dans son monde où tout semblait si calme lui paraissait étrange. Elle aimait le Sengoku Jidai. Bien sûr les mentalités étaient parfois arriérées, bien sûr elle avait failli mourir là-bas, mais elle avait aussi pu sauver des vies aux côtés d'Inuyasha. Cette idée la tourmentait de plus en plus. _Où est ma place ? _se demandait-elle souvent en regardant le puits, passage entre ses deux époques.

Sa mère soupçonnait ce conflit intérieur qui l'agitait. Mais elle faisait confiance à sa fille. Si Kagome était passée par le puits, c'est qu'elle avait un devoir à accomplir dans le Japon féodal. Lorsque cette tâche serait achevée, la jeune fille déciderait définitivement où elle désirait vivre.

Aussi bien dans le Japon moderne que féodal, Kagome ne parlait pas du médaillon, qu'elle gardait autour de son cou en permanence. Personne autour d'elle ne soupçonnait ne serait-ce que son existence, elle le cachait sous sa tunique de miko où son habit de lycéenne afin de mieux le dissimuler.

Un jour qu'elle était assise dans l'herbe près d'Inuyasha, elle baissa sa garde sans réfléchir, laissant entrevoir l'éclat de perle bleue. Le hanyô ne connaissait pas ce collier dont Kikyo ne lui avait jamais parlé. Lorsque le demi-démon voulut le prendre dans ses mains, l'amulette émît une aura purificatrice si puissante qu'elle arracha un cri de douleur à un Inuyasha très surpris. Il obligea Kagome à lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur cet étrange objet, c'est-à-dire très peu de choses. Méfiant, Inuyasha demanda à Kagome d'aller voir Kaede, qui serait sûrement la mieux placé pour répondre à leurs questions au sujet de ce médaillon étrange.

Miroku, Sango et Shippô n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce collier, mais Miroku sentait également la présence d'une grande aura purificatrice provenant du médaillon, quand à Shippô et Sango, ils ne faisaient pas confiance à Kikyo et ce fut d'une seule et même vois qu'ils enjoignirent Kagome à aller voir Kaede.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lorsque les cinq amis entrèrent dans la hutte de la vieille protectrice du village, cette dernière fut très surprise de voir un tel rassemblement. Inuyasha exposa le premier l'histoire que Kagome lui avait raconté. Les traits de Kaede se durcirent, et elle demanda à voir le médaillon.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que la vieille femme examinait l'héritage de sa sœur, sous les yeux inquiets de Kagome.

- Kagome, sais tu ce qu'est ce pendentif ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, interdite. Kaede commença alors à raconter l'histoire du bijou.

- Kikyo-sama n'était pas la première miko à protéger le Shikon no Tama depuis la mort de Midoriko. La toute première gardienne de la perle se nommait Akino. Une jeune femme douce, qui consacra sa vie entière à ce qu'elle considérait comme son devoir. Contrairement à ma soeur, elle ne souhaita jamais être une femme normale, car pour elle garder la perle et protéger le bien était un honneur.

Inuyasha se raidit, Kaede continua.

- Sans cesse pourchassée par des youkais, Akino savait que la tâche qui lui était confié était dangereuse et difficile et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à qui elle la perle serait confiée. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit sa fin proche, elle utilisa une partie de son pouvoir spirituel pour créer cette sphère bleue que tu vois au centre du médaillon. C'est un pendentif destiné à aider les mikos protectrices de la perle des youkais. Le pouvoir spirituel qu'il renferme augmente le pouvoir de la gardienne afin de combattre le mal devenu de plus en plus puissant au fil des années. Mais le temps passa et quand Akino sentit sa fin proche elle écrivit une lettre destinée à la miko qui lui succèderait. Dans cette lettre elle demandait à la nouvelle protectrice du joyau d'utiliser une partie de son pouvoir spirituel pour renforcer le pouvoir de cette perle. Le but étant que les pouvoirs de ce bijou augmentent en même temps que la perle attirerait de plus en plus de youkais. Kikyo est la miko qui lui a succédé et, respectant ses dernières volontés, elle a à son tour enfermé une partie de ses pouvoirs dans ce joyau. Grâce à lui, Kagome, Naraku ne pourra prendre possession ni de ton corps, ni de ton esprit.

Personne ne parlait. La jeune fille était stupéfaite, n'ayant jamais entendu parler d'un tel pouvoir purificateur auparavant. Inuyasha, lui, restait méfiant car jamais Kikyo n'avait jamais mentionné ce pendentif.

- Elle m'en a jamais parlé, finit-il par dire, avec un regret dans la voix bien qu'il s'efforçât de le cacher.

Kaede se tourna vers lui.

- Personne, hormis les mikos chargées de protéger le Shikon no Tama, ne devait connaître l'existence de ce bijou. De plus, contrairement à la perle, aucun youkai ne peut utiliser ce pendentif, puisqu'il est chargé d'une aura purificatrice. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changé, la perle est entre les mains de Naraku, le secret entourant ce collier n'a plus lieu d'être.

- Mais, demanda soudain Miroku, je ne comprends pas. Lorsque Kikyo-sama est morte, personne n'a retrouvé ce médaillon sur son corps, pourtant elle l'avait avec elle à sa résurrection, puisqu'elle l'a léguée à Kagome.

Kaede jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Inuyasha et ne répondit pas. Il l'encouragea d'un regard, s'il il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, autant qu'il le sache.

Eh bien, commença Kaede, mal à l'aise, lorsque Kikyo-sama a rencontré Inuyasha, elle a pensé qu'il serait capable de la protéger, et elle a préféré cacher le pendentif dans ce qui était alors notre village, afin de protéger les habitants, et moi qui m'exposait en restant obstinément près d'elle. Elle m'a confié ce médaillon et m'a raconté son histoire. Elle m'a demandé de le conserver dans le village, afin de le défendre si un youkai nous attaquait. Ensuite… Naraku a manipulé Inuyasha et Kikyo et… Elle n'est jamais revenue me le réclamer de son vivant.

Tous se tournèrent vers le demi-démon. Il baissait la tête, serrait les poings, et ne les regardait pas.

- Lorsque Kikyo est revenue à la vie, elle vous a réclamé le médaillon, c'est cela ? demanda Kagome, sans cesser de regarder Inuyasha.

- Exactement.

- Mais alors, demanda innocemment Shippô, est ce que si Kikyo avait eu le collier au moment de l'attaque de Naraku, elle aurait survécu ?

Sango adressa un regard noir au petit renard qui comprit instantanément qu'il avait dit une bêtise, mais il était trop tard, et la peine d'Inuyasha était lisible sur ses traits.

- c'est une possibilité, admit Kaede, cependant on ne pourra jamais en être sûr.

Inuyasha se leva sans un mot et sortit de la hutte. Kagome voulut se lever pour le suivre, mais Miroku l'arrêta.

- Attendez Kagome-sama. Il a besoin d'accuser le coup tout seul. Accordez lui quelques instants, puis vous irez à sa recherche.

A contrecœur, la jeune fille se rassit.

- Kagome, ce médaillon est un héritage confié de miko en miko. En tant que nouvelle protectrice de la perle, c'est à toi qu'il revient.

Plusieurs instants s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne s'adresse une parole, tous réfléchissaient à ce que ce médaillon impliquait, aussi bien pour le futur que pour le passé.

Kagome serra plus fort le médaillon dans sa main avant de sortir rechercher Inuyasha. _Merci Kikyo._

Restés dans la hutte, Miroku, Sango et Shippô étaient pensifs.

- Comme quoi, commenta Sango, Kikyo n'était peut être pas aussi dépourvu de sentiments que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Mais alors, interrogea le petit renard, Kikyo a voulu protéger Kagome en lui donnant ce médaillon ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Kaede, rien n'obligeait Kikyo-sama à léguer ce bijou à Kagome, même si, techniquement, elle est devenue la nouvelle gardienne de la perle.

- C'est un bien beau geste qu'elle a fait là… Commenta Miroku.

La chasseuse de youkais soupira. Il ne changerait jamais. Elle retira la main du moine de son postérieur avant de lui donner une gifle monumentale. Le moine s'y attendait, il ne dît donc rien.

- Alors peut être que j'ai eu tord de détester Kikyo, commenta Shippô comme s'il il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, après tout, elle a voulu sauver Kagome, non ?

Miroku et Sango se regardèrent. En effet, peut être que l'ancienne miko ne méritait pas la rancune qu'ils avaient tous eu pour elle.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha s'était isolé près de la rivière. Il y avait plongé tout habillé. Le contact de l'eau fraîche l'aidant à chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui brulait le ventre. Ainsi il avait vraiment trahi la confiance de Kikyo ? Il avait vraiment provoqué sa mort ?

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Il sentit l'odeur de Kagome se rapprocher, mais il ne bougea pas. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle resterait au bord de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne en sortir, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

Il se retourna en reconnaissant le bruit d'un corps qui plonge. Kagome avait plus de caractère qu'il ne lui en prêtait. Elle était à son tour entrée dans l'eau toute habillée.

Stupéfait, le hanyô ne bougea pas. Elle vint se planter devant lui, écartant les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- Inuyasha, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce collier ne change rien à ce qui s'est passé. Naraku voulait vous détruire, médaillon ou pas, il l'aurait fait de toute façon. Kikyo ne te détestait plus, Inuyasha ! Elle était soulagée de te voir, lorsque nous étions prisonnières des rochers ! Arrête de te sentir responsable, s'il te plaît !

Il la regarda un long moment sans rien dire.

- Je… tu as raison. Mais je… N'arrive pas à me faire à sa mort.

- Je sais.

Elle savait ? Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle comprenait toujours tout. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication avec Kagome. Mais une fois encore, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était peinée.

Elle ne pût réprimer un frisson, depuis les quelques minutes qu'elle était dans cette eau glacée. Après tout, elle restait humaine. Inuyasha enleva sa veste et la mit sur son dos, mais il était aussi trempé qu'elle, et elle éclata de rire.

- Inuyasha ! Crois-tu vraiment que ta veste trempée va beaucoup m'aider ?

Il se surprit à sourire. Un sourire presque forcé étant donné les circonstances, mais un sourire quand même.

Elle lui prit la main et l'attira vers la berge.

- Allez viens, tu vas finir par attraper froid toi aussi.

Il la suivit sans mot dire. Pour toutes les fois où il lui faisait du mal en pensant à Kikyo. Il serra plus fort la main qu'elle lui avait prise, et ils repartirent vers le village.

____________________________________________________________________________

Tandis qu'elle se séchait avec une serviette qu'elle avait apporté de son époque, Kagome réfléchissait, seule dans sa hutte.

La jeune fille ressentait des sentiments nouveaux. La crainte de perdre ceux qu'elle aimait dans cette bataille, la jalousie qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler envers Kikyo, et autre chose aussi… Pour la première fois, elle était animée d'un désir de vengeance.

Elle voulait tuer Naraku pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait infligé à sa compagne de voyage, à Kohaku, toujours prisonnier du hanyô maléfique…

Kagome s'immobilisa tandis que l'image de la fille de Naraku lui traversait l'esprit. Kagura… Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la promesse que Kikyo lui avait faite. Du marché qu'elles avaient passé. La destruction du cœur contre la liberté. Pour les avoir aidé, l'enfant de Naraku risquait sa vie.

La jeune fille s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié. Durant ces quelques jours, toute à sa joie de retrouver tout ces gens qu'elle aimait, elle avait oublié cette promesse qui devenait sienne maintenant que l'ancienne miko n'était plus. Kagura leur avait peut être donné la clé de la destruction de Naraku. Kagome ne supportait pas l'idée de la laisser mourir, à présent qu'elle avait tout risqué pour gagner la liberté.

Oubliant ses cheveux mouillés, elle passa à la hâte ses vêtements de miko (seuls vêtements de rechange en cette époque féodale) et sortit en trombe retrouver les autres. Le temps de Kagura était peut être compté à présent.

__________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________


	10. L'ennemi commun nous rapproche

Chapitre 10

« L'ennemi commun nous rapproche. »

Kagome courait vers la forêt, où elle savait qu'Inuyasha et les autres se réunissaient lorsqu'ils voulaient être seuls, s'éloigner quelques instants des regards inquisiteurs des villageois.

Elle arriva à bout de souffle dans la clairière. Toujours cette même clairière. Là où elle avait retrouvé Inuyasha, quelques jours auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils la virent, cheveux mouillés, les larmes aux yeux, ses amis se doutèrent que la situation venait de changer. Shippô vint immédiatement se loger dans les bras de sa « mère ». Kagome enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du kitsune pour reprendre son souffle.

Sango vint à son tour placer son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva la tête.

- je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Inuyasha dressa les oreilles, comme chaque fois qu'il était inquiet. Le comportement de Kagome ne laissait pas présager une bonne nouvelle.

- Et bien voilà, dit la jeune fille en s'asseyant, Je… Kikyo n'a pas trouvé seule où se trouvait le cœur, en fait c'est grâce à Kagura que…

Le récit de la jeune miko fut long. Lorsqu'elle eût fini, elle regarda autour d'elle, guettant une réaction… La première, comme elle s'en était doutée, vint d'Inuyasha. Cependant elle ne fut pas celle que la jeune fille attendait.

- Si c'est une promesse, on doit essayer de la tenir.

Miroku, aussi étonné que Kagome, apostropha le hanyô,

- Et bien Inuyasha, je ne te connaissais pas cette grandeur d'âme !

- A-t-on la certitude que ce n'est pas une manipulation de Naraku ? Interrogea Sango

- Je veux croire que non, avoua la jeune fille, même si je n'en ai pas la preuve. Kagura nous a déjà fait comprendre que sa dépendance lui déplaisait.

- Moi je trouve qu'on devrait la laisser là où elle est, s'écria Shippô, on n'a pas besoin d'elle de toute façon, et moi je veux pas que Kagome reparte !

La jeune fille attendrie prit le petit renard sur ses genoux :

- On ne se séparera plus Shippô-chan, mais Kagura a prouvé qu'elle était de notre côté en nous donnant cette information, tu imagines ce que Naraku lui fera quand il s'en rendra compte ?

- Si c'est pas déjà fait, rajouta Inuyasha, hargneux comme chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le hanyô maléfique.

Shippô continuait de bouder. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait toutes leurs histoires de promesses, mais, comme n'importe quel petit garçon, youkai ou non, il avait peur que la prochaine victime ne soit l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait déjà été orphelin et en avait beaucoup souffert. En grandissant, il avait pris davantage conscience des risques qu'ils prenaient tous. Fallait-il vraiment repartir vers Naraku et prendre le risque de perdre celle qui était devenue comme sa deuxième mère ?

- Moi, dit alors Sango, je pense que nous devons essayer de sauver Kagura. De toute façon, nous allons repartir combattre Naraku, n'est ce pas ? Kohaku et Kagura subissent le même sort, j'ai autant de pitié pour elle que pour mon frère.

Kirara vint frotter sa tête contre celle de Sango en ronronnant.

- Bien, dit Mitoku, nous sommes donc tous d'accord. Très bien Kagome-sama, nous essaierons de sauver Kagura, mais je ne vous garantis rien, peut être même est-il déjà trop tard.

Cette phrase renforça la culpabilité de la jeune miko qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Sango, voyant le trouble de son amie, administra une gifle à Miroku, qui fut très surpris étant donné que c'était la première qu'il recevait sans voir commis de geste déplacé. Inuyasha se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

- C'est pas ta faute, Kagome. De toute façon, on ne partira pas tant que tu ne seras pas complètement guérie, alors que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit avant de change rien.

- Nous devrions nous entretenir avec Kaede, suggéra le moine, et repartir le plus tôt possible.

Kagome approuva, et, devant le mutisme d'Inuyasha, ajouta :

- Je suis presque guérie, le reste se fera en chemin. Tu as raison Miroku, nous devrions repartir.

Elle se força à sourire. Elle imaginait sans peine le sentiment de trahison et peut être même d'abandon que devait ressentir Kagura. Elle se promît d'essayer de la sauver, de tenir la promesse de Kikyo.

__________________________________________________________________________________

La prochaine étape était d'avertir Kaede. Elle les approuva, mais leur exposa une idée qu'elle avait depuis longtemps, ayant réfléchi à la façon dont ils pourraient vaincre Naraku.

- Vous avez déjà attaqué plusieurs fois ce hanyô par le passé. Vous avez à chaque fois subi un échec…

- Oui mais là ce sera différent ! s'écria Inuyasha. Kagome et Kikyo ont détruit son cœur, on pourra le vaincre plus facilement !

- Calme-toi Inuyasha, je n'ai pas fini.

Le demi-démon hésita mais finît par se rasseoir.

- Je pense donc, continua Kaede, que vous allez avoir besoin d'aide.

- Quelle genre d'aide, Kaede-sama ? demanda Miroku.

- Le Tessaïga est beaucoup plus puissant lorsque allié au Tenseïga, peut être que vous devriez demander de l'aide à Seshom…

- Alors là, s'écria une nouvelle fois Inuyasha, c'est hors de question !

Tous les autres soupirèrent… En effet, ce n'était pas gagné…

_________________________________________________________________________________

Il avait été convenu de repartir le surlendemain. Tous avaient commencé à préparer les quelques affaires qu'ils emporteraient, ne sachant pas au juste quand ils allaient revenir.

Au prix d'une énième dispute et de quelques « Ouwari », sans compter les sermons de Miroku, Sango, et Shippô, Inuyasha avait fini par accepter d'aller voir son frère.

Néanmoins, il refusait d'intervenir pour le convaincre. C'est finalement Miroku qui l'avait convaincu. En le prenant à part, le moine lui avait demandé s'il souhaitait mettre Kagome en danger et risquer de la perdre parce que sa fierté lui interdisait de demander de l'aide à son frère. Inuyasha avait haussé les épaules, mais il avait fini par céder.

La veille du départ, Kaede leur fit ses dernières recommandations. Kagome portait toujours le talisman de Kikyo, et Inuyasha avait parfois du mal à supporter l'aura purificatrice qu'il renfermait, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait finalement mis dans une boite fournie par Kaede. Bloquant les pouvoirs du talisman, l'aura ne parvenait plus jusqu'au demi démon.

Sango et Kagome, en bonnes « mères » qui se respectent, s'étaient inquiétées au sujet de Shippô. Elles s'étaient concertées pour savoir si l'emmener était une bonne idée, mais le petit renard les avait surpris. Il ne désirait nullement rester au village, et il fut intraitable.

Tous, Inuyasha compris, s'aperçurent alors que Shippô n'était plus tout à fait un enfant. Les années avaient passées, et pas seulement pour Miroku, Sango et Kagome. Le petit renard n'avait plus tout à fait l'apparence d'un petit garçon, il n'avait pas été épargné par le temps et la menace de Naraku : il avait grandi et mûri.

________________________________________________________________________________

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Après des adieux qui, ils l'espéraient tous, seraient temporaires, la petite troupe se mit en marche vers les terres de l'Ouest, où résidait Seshommaru, le frère d'Inuyasha.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins inquiets de par la réaction que ne manquerait pas d'avoir le taiyoukai. Après tout, les deux frères n'avaient que leur cause en commun.

_________________________________________________________________________________

- Riiiiiiiiiin !

L'intéressée ne se retourna pas. Elle avait appris à ne plus s'alerter chaque fois que Jaken prononçait son nom de cette manière affolée. Rin avait grandi elle aussi. De même que Shippô n'était plus tout à fait un petit garçon, elle n'était plus tout à fait la petite fille frêle que Seshommaru avait « recueillie ».

Rin avait à présent 10 ans. Elle vouait toujours une admiration sans faille à son « protecteur » mais son caractère avait commencé à évoluer, affirmant peu à peu le comportement qui serait le sien en grandissant. Elle n'avait jamais levé la voix en présence de Seshommaru, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais vu en colère.

- Rin.

La voix du seigneur de l'Ouest la sortit de sa rêverie. Lui adressant un grand sourire auquel, comme d'habitude, il ne répondit pas, elle le rejoignit, suivie de près par un Jaken essoufflé.

Leurs relations n'avaient pas changé depuis ces trois années où Rin avaient rejoint les errances de Seshommaru. La seule chose qui avait évolué était le comportement de Jaken à l'égard de la jeune fille. Il s'était attaché à elle, même s'il le cachait comme il pouvait.

Rin n'avait pas encore l'apparence d'une femme, mais elle n'avait plus tout à fait le caractère d'une enfant.

Elle était encore jeune pour réaliser la menace que représentait Naraku, où même pour se projeter dans l'avenir. La situation actuelle lui convenait. Tant qu'elle pouvait rester avec Seshommaru et Jaken, c'était le plus important, sa vie lui conviendrait.

En revanche elle était plus mûre que les enfants de son âge. Seule le plus souvent, elle avait appris à être indépendante et la solitude dans laquelle Seshommaru la laissait parfois lui avait donné cette habitude ne rarement dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait. Une des choses qu'elle avait perdue en grandissant.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que la petite troupe marchait. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun youkai pour le moment et l'ambiance était plutôt détendue, ponctuée comme d'habitude par quelques claques de Sango. Kagome observait du coin de l'œil Inuyasha qui persistait à marcher en silence, les bras croisés.

Ils ne savaient pas exactement où se trouvait Seshommaru, seul le demi-démon le savait.

- Inuyasha ? Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire par où aller pour trouver Seshommaru ?

- Pff même pas en rêve je vous ai dit que je voulais même pas être impliqué !

- Inuyasha…

D'instinct, le jeune homme serra les poings. Quand Kagome prenait ce ton excédé pour prononcer son nom, c'est que le « osuwari » n'était pas bien loin.

La jeune fille soupira.

- S'il te plaît.

Il se retourna, très étonné. Elle le regardait sans méchanceté, attendant sa réponse. Miroku, Sango et Shippô ne disait plus rien, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

- … J'ai dit que je voulais pas m'en mêler…

Kagome soupira pour la seconde fois. La vois du hanyô avait été hésitante, celle de la jeune fille fût très déterminée.

- Inuyasha ? Osuwari.

Il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Pff. De toute façon ça se finissait toujours de la même manière.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagura survolait les plaines détruites par Naraku, sur sa longue plume blanche. Derrière elle se trouvait Kohaku. Il n'était pas rare que son « père » les envoie tout les deux en éclaireurs. Ils devaient l'informer de toute activité suspecte et, en cas de besoin, intervenir pour y mettre un terme.

Le jeune frère de Sango avait toujours la hantise de devoir attaquer sa sœur contre son gré. Pour l'instant, ils s'en étaient sorti tout deux indemnes à chaque fois, mais chaque rencontre se faisait plus risquée.

- Kohaku ?

Le garçon sursauta. Il était rare que Kagura s'adresse à lui.

- Quoi ?

-… Qu'est ce que tu penses de la situation ?

- Pardon ?!

- Je veux dire, comment tu penses que tout cela va se finir ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- En ce qui me concerne, dit-il alors, la seule fin heureuse possible serait que Naraku soit vaincu, mais je devrai alors mourir. Je n'envisage pas vraiment mon avenir, partant du fait que je ne le connaîtrais sûrement pas.

La fille du vent était étonnée du calme avec lequel ce jeune humain évoquait sa propre mort, seulement soucieux de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, quand elle aurait sacrifié le peu qui lui tenait à cœur pour se sentir libre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

- Tu l'as trahi, n'est ce pas ?

C'était plus une assertion qu'une question que Kohaku lui posait.

- Je suppose que oui.

_Naraku…_ Cette ombre menaçante qui planait en permanence au dessus d'eux.

- Mais toi aussi, contra t'elle.

C'était vrai. Kohaku avait retrouvé la mémoire, et du même coup tout ses souvenirs. Comment, en étant manipulé par Naraku, il avait tué toute sa famille, excepté sa sœur. Il frissonna en y repensant.

- Et Kanna ? demanda t'il, soucieux.

Kagura ne répondit pas. Sa sœur était la plus jeune d'entre eux. Le néant. Elle était fidèle à son « père » pour une raison qui dépassait la fille du vent. Kanna ne connaissait rien en dehors de la noirceur dans laquelle le hanyô maléfique la maintenait. En quelque sorte, on pouvait dire qu'elle _l'aimait,_ et qu'elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait tout simplement pas le trahir.

Elle exposa son point de vue à son compagnon, qui détourna les yeux. Kagura mesura sans peine son désarroi.

Kohaku et Kanna se parlaient peu, mais ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Deux enfants en manque d'affection qui tentaient de trouver un peu de réconfort chez l'autre. Il était difficile pour le jeune garçon de savoir que des causes différentes les séparaient.

- Kohaku, murmura alors Kagura, si j'avais une idée pour affaiblir Naraku, tu m'aiderais ?

Il la regarda sans rien dire mais aquiesça.

Elle se détourna de lui et reporta son regard sur le ciel qu'elle survolait. La fin de tout se rapprochait.

________________________________________________________________________________

Seshommaru tourna brusquement la tête en reconnaissant cette odeur familière qu'il détestait. _Inuyasha._ Son jeune frère était il venu une fois encore le provoquer ? Si c'était le cas, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant, cette fois. Il était temps que quelqu'un lui prouve que l'héritage de leur père lui était destiné.

Jaken avait lui aussi senti l'odeur d'Inuyasha. En voyant la mine inquiète de Rin, il lui expliqua tout bas ce qui mettait leur maître dans cet état.

La petite fille espérait que les deux frères n'en viendraient pas au combat. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétât pour Seshommaru, le youkai le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait, mais elle n'avait rien contre Inuyasha et Kagome, qui avait été si gentille avec elle, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils soient blessés.

Seshommaru se tendit, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, près à dégainer à la moindre incartade de son méprisable frère.

Inuyasha avait lui aussi senti la présence de son aîné. Il savait que la tâche serait difficile, aussi bien pour le convaincre que pour éviter le combat à la demande expresse de Kagome.

Le demi-démon, qui avait une vue bien plus efficace que celle des humains, aperçu vite Seshommaru de l'autre côté de la plaine qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Il ne broncha pas, les autres ne disaient rien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la même hauteur, Kagome, Sango et Miroku s'apprêtaient à prendre la parole mais Inuyasha les devança :

- Tu recherches toujours Naraku ?

Seshommaru se renfrogna mais retira sa main du pommeau de son épée.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alors, je m'explique par avance sur l'âge de Rin, et même de Shippô. Pourquoi 10 ans ? A priori cet âge ne permet pas toutes les fantaisies. Oui mais c'est fait exprès ;). D'abord parce que je voulais qu'ils soient capable d'autant de réflexion que les autres personnages, car après tout, ils sont aussi concernés qu'eux. Ensuite je savais que si je leur donnais plus d'une quinzaine d'années, je serai sans doute obligée de jongler avec la relation Seshommaru /Rin et j'avouerai que j'ai lu des fics tellement bien faîtes sur ce couple (Yanaril je pense prioritairement à toi ^^) que j'ai moyennement envie de m'y essayer, en tout cas pour le moment. ;)

Cassegrain-MIB


	11. Celle que tu veux protéger

Chapitre 11

Celle que tu veux protéger

- Que me veux-tu Inuyasha ? demanda froidement Seshommaru, et tâche d'être convaincant.

Miroku, Sango, Kagome et Shippô regardaient avec étonnement le demi-démon. Il avait pourtant juré devant témoins de ne pas se mêler à leur tentative de rallier Seshommaru à leur groupe.

Kirara gronda en direction du youkai aux yeux ambre. Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Sango entreprit de calmer la fière youkai.

- Sais tu que Kagome et Kikyo ont détruit le cœur de Naraku ? Interrogea Inuyasha, sans parvenir à contenir la fierté de sa voix.

- Et j'imagine, puisque l'humaine est seule, que ta prêtresse est morte ? Ironisa Seshommaru.

Kagome observa du coin de l'œil la réaction d'Inuyasha. Il avait serré les poings, mais il ne broncha pas. Il en mourrait d'envie cependant, mais il ne donnerait pas cette joie à son frère qui n'attendait que son emportement pour l'entraîner dans un combat qui ne serait bénéfique à personne.

- C'est exact, se contenta de répondre le demi-démon, elle est morte afin de nous donner une chance de vaincre Naraku.

- Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle.

Le ton de Seshommaru était méprisant, Inuyasha bouillait mais cette fois, c'est Kagome qui intervînt. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il tourne en ridicule leur combat contre Naraku.

- Si ma mémoire est bonne, ô grand youkai de l'Ouest, vous n'avez pas réussi vous non plus à détruire Naraku, je me trompe ? Vous ne supportez pas qu'une humaine ait fait quelque chose qui vous était impossible ?

La réaction de Seshommaru fut si rapide que Kagome elle-même en fut surprise. En une seconde, il était sur elle, l'agrippant à la gorge. Il pourrait la tuer pour avoir osé le défier. A l'exception de Rin, il avait autant de mépris pour les humains que pour les hânyos, et cette insolente n'allait pas tarder à le comprendre.

Inuyasha, en position d'attaque, allait dégainer, mais la jeune fille l'arrêta d'un regard. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre comme il avait perdu Kikyo, il s'était juré de la protéger, et voilà que son frère la menaçait, et elle lui interdisait d'intervenir ? Si sa propre vie avait été en jeu, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à attaquer son frère, mais Seshommaru pourrait égorger Kagome avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

- Laisse Inuyasha. Ce ne serait bénéfique à personne, le prévint la jeune fille.

Shippô allait se jeter sur le taiyoukai mais Sango le retint par l'épaule, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de Seshommaru. Néanmoins elle se prépara à utiliser l'Hiraikotsu. La situation était bloquée, personne n'osait attaquer, craignant la réaction du taiyoukai.

- Te rends tu compte, murmura calmement Seshommaru, que je pourrais te tuer ?

Kagome commençait à avoir peur. Elle sentait que la menace du youkai n'était pas fictive, et son emportement risquait de lui valoir de gros ennuis. C'est avec une voix moins assurée qu'elle reprit la parole.

- Nous avons risqué nos vies pour vous faciliter la tâche. Aidez-nous à vaincre Naraku avec l'aide du Tenseïga. Vous…

- Seshommaru-sama arrêtez s'il vous plaît !

L'intéressé marqua une hésitation. La voix suppliante de Rin l'enjoignait à relâcher cette humaine insolente, quand même Inuyasha bouillait. Le mettre en colère en tuant son humaine était tentant, faire de la peine à Rin le dérangeait plus que ça ne l'aurait dû. A contrecœur, le seigneur de l'Ouest relâcha Kagome, obéissant à cette enfant si frêle et à l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

Inuyasha ne disait rien mais il s'étonna de voir son frère si haineux envers les humains obéir à une petite fille aussi frêle que Rin. Il était étrange de penser que la personne ayant le plus d'ascendant sur son frère youkai était cette enfant chétive. Il n'en dit rien cependant. Seshommaru avait relâché Kagome, c'était le plus important.

- Nous avons besoin de vous, dit alors Miroku, c'est allié au Tessaïga que le Tenseïga prend toute sa force, et vous le savez. Faire cavalier seul ne servirait qu'à mettre en danger non seulement vous, mais Rin.

Seshommaru demeurait impassible mais s'était tourné vers le moine. Miroku avait touché une corde sensible, ils le savaient tout les deux.

- Nous ne vous demandons que quelques jours. Une alliance serait utile à tous, argumenta Sango pour soutenir les autres, c'est ensemble que nous pourrons vaincre Naraku, vous le savez aussi bien que nous.

Une part de Seshommaru reconnaissait la vérité dans les paroles de la chasseuse de youkais. Mais il avait sa dignité, et refusait d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Surtout si ladite aide venait de son frère qu'il méprisait plus que tout et de faibles humains.

En revanche le discours de Miroku l'avait ébranlé dans ses convictions. Aurait-il été seul, il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il aurait rejeté toute aide extérieur. Mais voilà, elle était là. Rin. Il l'avait recueilli, et imaginer Naraku la lui enlever lui était douloureux. Elle était encore jeune, trop pour que sa vie ne s'achève par sa faute. Mais jamais il n'admettrait son inquiétude, son désir de protéger cette enfant devant témoins, encore moins son frère que les autres.

Miroku supposait que la dignité du grand youkai l'empêchait d'accepter leur offre, il tenta donc un compromis.

- Vous pourriez nous suivre à distance Seshommaru. Vous sentirez bien avant nous l'odeur de Naraku ou de ses sbires. Lorsque ce sera le cas, vous n'aurez qu'à nous avertir, et nous combattrons côte à côte.

Le youkai le regarda pendant ce qui parût être une éternité, puis acquiesça. Tant qu'il n'était pas dans l'obligation de supporter son frère ou même cette humaine insolente et incroyablement agaçante, s'allier à eux restait envisageable. Il ne serait pas capable de se contenir une deuxième fois si l'humaine avait le malheur de lui manquer de respect.

De plus, même si il ne le disait pas, Seshommaru avait bien conscience que la menace était réelle, même pour lui, le grand taiyoukai. Il aurait volontiers tué Inuyasha, sa pitoyable humaine, le moine, la chasseuse de youkai et le renardeau il y a encore quelques mois. Mais la situation s'était renversée.

A contrecoeur, le taiyoukai formula son accord à voix haute.

Kagome, qui était resté aux côtés d'Inuyasha par prudence, étouffa un soupir de soulagement : il avait accepté.

* * *

Après avoir « convaincu » Seshommaru de s'allier à eux, Inuyasha et les autres étaient redescendu dans la plaine. Ils avaient l'intention d'y passer la nuit. Le soir tombait rapidement. Sango et Kagome s'afféraient à préparer le feu tandis qu'Inuyasha, Miroku et Shippô qui avaient voulu les accompagner étaient partis faire un tour afin de s'assurer que l'endroit était sans danger.

La jeune miko avait replacé le pendentif autour de son cou. Inuyasha le lui avait demandé après son altercation avec Seshommaru. Le bijou et son énergie purificatrice dissuaderait peut être le taiyoukai de l'attaquer, même si la puissance du frère d'Inuyasha était bien supérieur à celle du pendentif.

La jeune fille avait subie les remontrances d'Inuyasha, et il avait raison. Pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés.

- Tu as eu de la chance que Rin soit intervenue. Il n'a pas l'habitude que les humains lui tiennent tête !

- Je sais, avoua la jeune fille, je suis désolée. Mais... Je revois le visage de Kikyo il n'a pas le droit de tourner en ridicule ce qu'elle a fait !

Il était bien d'accord, d'autant que pour que Kagome, d'habitude capable de beaucoup de sang froid, réponde ainsi, c'est que Seshommaru avait vraiment touché un point sensible.

- On a eu peur pour toi tu sais ?

Elle avait souri et la conversation s'était arrêtée là. Inuyasha ne l'avouait pas, mais _peur_ était un mot bien faible pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti quand son frère avait la vie de Kagome entre les mains. Un jour il remercierait Rin.

* * *

Kagome s'activait près du feu aidée par Sango. La chasseuse de youkais s'immobilisa et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune miko. Elle avait acquis de bons réflexes grâce à son père et elle avait perçu un bruit non loin d'elles que Kagome n'avait pas remarqué.

- Qui est là ?

La voix de Sango était menacante, et une petite forme ne tarda pas à émerger du buisson, près des deux jeunes femmes.

- Rin ?!

La petite fille se rapprocha timidement d'elles, la lueur du feu éclairant son visage.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rin-chan ?

Le ton de Kagome sembla mettre en confiance la petite fille qui se rapprocha davantage.

- Je voulais juste voir si vous… Enfin si vous alliez bien. Je suis venue toute seule parce que je sais que Seshommaru-sama n'aurait pas été d'accord, mais comme il est parti…

Les deux jeunes femmes rassurèrent la petite fille, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Elles lui proposèrent de diner avec elles et les garçons qui allaient bientôt revenir, mais, et ce n'était pas une surprise, Rin refusa. Elle préférait sans doute la compagnie de Jaken et de Seshommaru, même si ce dernier était le plus souvent silencieux.

La petite fille était tout près de Kagome à présent, et la jeune fille sentit le pendentif chauffer sur son cou. Etonnée, elle le prit dans sa paume. Une lumière bleutée s'en échappait, et Kagome sentit une aura purificatrice venant de Rin. Elle croisa la regard de la petite fille mais au moment où elle allait la questionner un cri se fit entendre au loin :

- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

La petite fille partit vers Jaken en courant sans se retourner.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses un instant, c'est Sango qui prit la parole en première.

- Kagome, qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?

- Je crois… Enfin je suis presque sûre que Rin est une miko.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Tu as bien vu que le médaillon a réagi, et cela semble logique. Il réagit à l'aura négative des youkais, pourquoi pas à celle des mikos ?

Kagome et Sango ne dirent plus rien, elles étaient étonnées et indécises sur la marche à suivre. Rin ? Miko ? Kagome serra le médaillon qu'elle portait. Rin était elle son héritière ? Mais elle n'était pas gardienne de la perle… Mais alors…

- Hey les filles ! On a liquidé deux youkais !

Les deux intéressées sursautèrent car elles ne les avaient pas entendus arriver. Inuyasha et Shippô semblaient très fiers d'eux, Miroku adressa un grand sourire à Sango qui lui répondit timidement.

Le repas se fit dans le silence. Les garçons étaient affamés et les filles étaient pensives.

C'est Kagome qui brisa le silence.

- Rin est une miko.

Miroku et Shippô arrêtèrent de manger et Inuyasha cracha bruyamment derrière lui.

- Osuwari.

Après une énième dispute, ils en revinrent au sujet du moment : Rin.

- Comment savez-vous ça Kagome-sama ? Interrogea Miroku

Kagome raconta alors la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- Moi je suis quasi sûr que Seshommaru est au courant, déclara le demi-démon, d'ailleurs ce sera marrant de lui dire qu'on le sait nous aussi.

- je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le coupa Shippô, toujours prêt à faire remarquer ses tords au hanyô.

Un « Osuwari » arrêta le poing d'Inuyasha et Kagome reprit la parole.

- Je suis d'accord avec Shippô. Quelque soit la décision de Rin, elle ne nous concerne pas. De plus, elle est partie en courant quand j'ai voulu l'interroger, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille en parler.

- Rin craint sûrement la colère et le rejet de ton frère, acheva Sango.

Les garçons étaient plus qu'étonnés. Jamais ils n'avaient soupçonné un pouvoir de prêtresse chez la jeune enfant qui accompagnait le taiyoukai.

- Il s'en est forcément aperçu, grommela Inuyasha. Les youkais sentent les auras des mikos.

- Soit il le sait et il l'ignore, dit Kagome, soit il ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Rin est encore jeune, ses pouvoirs n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de se développer, surtout si elle souhaite les cacher ou ne les utilisent pas. Les miens m'étaient inconnus jusqu'à mon arrivée ici.

La conversation dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que mieux valait garder cette « découverte » pour eux. De toute façon, Rin allait grandir, et son aura de miko allait devenir plus puissante. Seshommaru et elle auraient une conversation bien assez tôt.

* * *

Kagura et Kohaku n'étaient pas encore rentrés dans ce qui servait de retraite à Naraku.

Le jeune garçon avait accepté sans hésiter le plan de la fille du vent. Ils resteraient fidèles au hanyô maléfique jusqu'au moment de la bataille, moment qu'ils choisiraient pour se retourner contre lui.

Le seul problème était que l'endroit où Naraku se terrait était protégé par une barrière. Sans l'aide de Kagura, Kagome et les autres ne découvriraient pas cette retraite tant que que le hanyô maléfique ne l'aurait pas décidé. En ce moment il cherchait un moyen de contrer la défaite que les deux mikos lui avaient infligé. Cherchant à retrouver le pouvoir qu'il avait perdu.

Oui mais si Kagura aidait Kagome à localiser cet endroit, Naraku comprendrait qu'il y avait trahison, et il la tuerait.

La fille du vent repensa à Kohaku qui souhaitait protéger sa sœur au dépend de sa propre vie. Elle aussi devait risquer sa vie si cela permettait de détruire le mal.

Son regard se posa dans le lointain. Quelque part se trouvait Kagome qui, elle osait toujours l'espérer, ne l'avait pas oublié.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent. Kohaku ne parlait pas, perdu dans des pensées qui, Kagura le supposait, devaient le rapprocher de sa sœur.

Il fallait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle sache si oui ou non la miko descendante de Kikyo tiendrai sa promesse.

* * *

_Kagome…_

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Elle était seule, dans le noir complet.

Elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Inuyasha et les autres.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

La voix reprenait. _Kagome…_

- Qui es tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

_Tu as promis. Mais tu n'es pas venue._

La jeune miko comprit alors qui lui parlait.

- Kagura ? Je vais venir. Je te l'ai promis. Ecoute on est en chemin mais on ne sait pas où se trouve Naraku…

_Tu mens._

Elle sentit alors une douleur de plus en plus violente s'insinuer en elle.

- Montre-moi ! Cria-t-elle. Montre-moi où se trouve Naraku et je te promets que nous viendrons !

Un paysage défila devant les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle vit le campement où ils se trouvaient. Elle vit Inuyasha, Shippô, Sango et Kirara endormis. Puis le paysage se remit à défiler. Kagura lui montrait le chemin jusqu'à elle, et jusqu'à Naraku. Mais la souffrance ne s'atténuait pas.

- Laisse-moi trois jours Kagura ! Si d'ici là je ne t'ai pas rejoint, tu auras le droit de croire que je t'ai trahi ! Laisse-moi trois…

- Kagome ! Réveille-toi !!!

La jeune fille ouvrit brutalement les yeux… D'abord, elle ne vit rien, complètement déboussolée… Elle dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître Inuyasha, penchée sur elle. Il la regardait, inquiet mais aussi soulagé. Elle vit aussi la lumière rassurante du feu qui éclairait les visages inquiets de ses amis. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle se redressa doucement.

- Kagome-sama, tout va bien ?

Elle se tourna vers le moine.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Tu as crié Kagome-chan, tu as oublié ? Inuyasha essaye de te réveiller depuis une dizaine de minutes, lui dit Sango.

- J'ai vu Kagura, avoua la jeune fille.

Inuyasha dressa les oreilles.

- Comment ça tu as _vu _Kagura ?

- Je ne sais pas ce n'était pas un rêve normal. Elle pensait que je l'avais trahi, que je n'allais pas venir la chercher. Elle était en colère.

Inuyasha se tourna vers Miroku.

- C'est possible ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit le moine, mais Kagura est la fille de Naraku, elle a pu utiliser ses pouvoirs pour avertir Kagome-sama.

- Elle m'a montré le chemin à suivre pour atteindre l'endroit où se cache Naraku.

Shippô intervint pour la première fois.

- C'est peut être un piège.

La crainte du renardeau pour la vie de ses amis le rendait prudent et perspicace. La mine étonnée d'Inuyasha le vexa.

- Je ne pense pas, avoua cependant Kagome, Naraku doit chercher à récupérer les forces dont Kikyo et moi l'avons privé, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de nous mener à lui.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Sango, mais tu as parlé de trois jours Kagome. Ça correspond à quoi ?

- J'ai dit à Kagura que nous interviendrions d'ici trois jours. Pour lui prouver que je ne lui ai pas menti.

- T'es peut être allée un peu vite Kagome, remarqua Inuyasha, t'as évalué la distance qui nous sépare de lui ? En plus ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il se soit planqué plutôt loin.

- On n'a pas le choix de toute façon, coupa Miroku. La jour se lève dans quelques heures. On partira dés l'aube. Kagome-sama, vous nous servirez de guide.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Ses amis ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir. Elle tourna le dos à Inuyasha qui avait insisté pour veiller, mais elle ne s'endormit pas. Elle s'efforçait de conserver une respiration lente et régulière, mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Tu ne dors pas.

C'était une assertion.

- Pas vraiment.

Il soupira.

- Tu devrais. Les prochains jours risquent d'être rudes, sans parler du combat contre Naraku. Tu as peur que le cauchemar revienne ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a de ça, mais c'est surtout parce que je pense à Kagura. Si on ne parvient pas jusqu'à Naraku d'ici trois jours comme je le lui ai promis, elle se croira trahi, et elle ralliera peut être son « père ».

- Si elle est pas morte d'ici là.

Inuyasha était lucide. En effet c'était un risque, d'entraîner la mort de Kagura, mais c'est Kikyo qui avait fait cette promesse, il fallait la tenir…

- Je suis celle qui a hérité de la promesse, je m'en voudrais si…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la réincarnation de Kikyo que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur Kagome. Des erreurs elle en a fait bien avant toi, lorsqu'elle était humaine… Me faire confiance par exemple, lui a coûté la vie.

C'était étrange d'entendre Inuyasha se confier. Il évitait le regard de la jeune fille. Normal, pensa t-elle, puisqu'ils parlaient de Kikyo.

- Vous avez été manipulé Inuyasha, lui dit la jeune fille, c'est tout. C'est autant la faute de Kikyo que la tienne. Sa haine vient du fait qu'elle a cru mourir de ta main, et cette haine s'est renforcée lorsqu'elle est revenue à la vie. Je pense que c'est la seule chose qui la faisait tenir. L'espoir de la vengeance. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Le demi démon regarda Kagome avec étonnement. Il avait probablement sous estimé l'importance du temps que les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé ensemble. Kagome semblait avoir cerné Kikyo bien mieux que lui. C'était déstabilisant. Mais une fois encore, elle avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait.

- Euh… Merci, Kagome.

Elle se recoucha dos à lui, mais garda les yeux ouverts.

- Je comptais veiller une grande partie de la nuit. Je te réveillerai en cas de problème.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'il serait là.

- D'accord. Merci Inuyasha.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sango et Miroku qui dormaient l'un près de l'autre, le moine avait une grande marque rouge sur la joue, ce qui la fît sourire. Le demi-démon suivit son regard.

- Dis Inuyasha, tu penses qu'ils vont s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent ?

- Keh, ils devraient parce que ça se voie comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Quelle mauvaise foi, pensa la jeune fille avec amusement, lui qui n'est jamais capable d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressent.

- Bon allez dort maintenant, je suis là de toute façon et je… Enfin il t'arrivera rien.

Le discours était embrouillé mais l'intention était sincère.

- Merci Inuyasha.

Il hocha la tête et elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant avec le regard du hanyô sur son visage.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! On se rapproche de la fin de l'histoire. Les camps se mettent en place, où comme tu l'as dit Yanaril, l'échiquier ;)


	12. Funambule

Chapitre 12

Funambule.

Kagome marchait en tête, suivie d'Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango et Shippô monté sur Kirara. Ils avaient tous refusé d'un commun accord de ralentir l'allure mais, même si le petit renardeau ne s'était jamais plaint, il avait beau être youkai, il restait bien jeune pour marcher si longtemps.

Leur route était ponctuée de disputes joyeuses, soit entre Miroku et Sango, soit entre Inuyasha et Shippô, qui allégeaient l'atmosphère.

Seshommaru les suivait à distance. Kagome ne s'était pas approché de lui depuis leur altercation, Inuyasha y veillait.

La jeune fille avait repris courage. Naraku était affaibli, ils avaient rallié Seshommaru à leur cause, et même Kagura avait changé de camp.

A la pensée de la fille de Naraku, le cœur de Kagome se serra, plus que deux jours avant l'échéance, et qui sait si la jeune femme ne risquait pas sa vie en ce moment ?

Sango et Miroku marchaient côte à côte. La chasseuse de youkais était inquiète pour Kohaku. Dans l'échiquier géant qu'était devenu leur combat contre le hanyô maléfique, dans quel camp se situait son frère ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Miroku l'observait. Il la connaissait bien et il savait que son frère occupait de plus en plus régulièrement les pensées de Sango.

- Je suis sûr que Kohaku fera le bon choix.

La chasseuse de youkais leva la tête vers le moine. Il était là quand il le fallait. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Miroku, sentant le chapelet qui retenait le Kazaana sous sa paume. Il l'interrogea du regard mais elle se contenta de sourire.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques temps, la jeune femme se sentait bien… Elle serra davantage la main du moine, autant parce que cela la rassurait que parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se dégage pas pour aller poser ses doigts ailleurs.

Miroku, quand à lui, était heureux du geste de Sango, et bien davantage encore qu'elle ne réagisse pas au contact du trou noir qui restait présent en permanence dans sa main droite.

Inuyasha, qui marchait derrière Kagome s'immobilisa et mit la main sur le pommeau de Tessaïga. La jeune miko le regarda avec étonnement, et sentit une rafale de vent dans son dos, pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était…

- Koga ?! Dégage de là j'ai pas que ça à foutre de te mettre mon poing dans la g…

- Inuyasha. Osuwari.

Shippô, Sango et Miroku soupirèrent. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

- Bonjour Koga-kun, déclara Kagome après s'être détourné d'Inuyasha toujours à terre, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles évidemment ! J'ai appris que tu avais eu des ennuis et que tu étais passé à deux doigts d'y rester. Bravo clébard, continua Koga en se tournant vers le demi démon qui se relevait, encore une fois l'intérêt que tu portes à la survie de Kagome me rassure.

- Figure-toi que j'étais pas au courant de son projet, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais réagi ! Et d'abord t'étais même pas là, d'où tu te permets de commenter, abruti ?!

Le youkai loup resta silencieux un moment puis secoua la tête, ignorant la provocation. « Tiens, pensa la jeune fille, aurait-il mûri ? »

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, Kagome.

Une seconde rafale de vent se fit sentir, avant qu'un autre youkai ne vienne se poster derrière Koga. Rousse avec de grands yeux verts, elle prit la main du loup.

- Ayame !

Inuyasha étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Si Ayame se comportait ainsi avec Koga et qu'il la laissait faire, on pouvait espérer qu'il foute enfin la paix à Kagome.

La jeune fille se faisait exactement la même réflexion. La mésentente entre les deux hommes avait assez duré. D'autant qu'on aurait besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

- Comment as-tu su où nous nous trouvions Koga ? demanda Sango.

- Le clébard pue.

Une main de Kagome sur l'épaule d'Inuyasha calma la colère et les envies de meurtre du demi-démon. A l'évidence non, il n'avait pas mûri.

- Et Ayame qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? dit la jeune fille pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde.

La jeune louve se mit à rougir et c'est Koga qui répondit.

- Nous vivons ensemble depuis environ un mois.

Inuyasha se fendit malgré lui d'un sourire qui n'échappa pas au loup.

- Et oui clébard. Comme quoi je suis moins entêté que tu ne le crois. Les causes perdues ne m'intéressent plus, même si visiblement tu ne comptes pas réagir tout de suite (Kagome s'obligea à ignorer le double sens de ces paroles) N'empêche que je te casserai volontiers le gueule si tu rends Kagome malheureuse.

Le demi-démon chassa le sourire fugace de son visage, regarda la jeune miko qui détourna les yeux en rougissant et menaça du regard Miroku, Sango et Shippô qui n'essayaient même pas d'étouffer leur rire.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? reprit Ayame.

- Nous cherchons Naraku, répondit Miroku.

- Les rumeurs concernant votre but sont donc vraies, murmura le démon-loup. Nous cherchons nous aussi l'endroit où il se terre. Il se serait retiré dans les montagnes, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Kagome et Kikyo se sont battus contre lui, répondit Sango en posant la main sur le bras de Kagome. Malheureusement, Kikyo n'a pas survécu.

Koga et Ayame se tournèrent vers Inuyasha qui s'était raidit. Un silence s'installa entre eux, c'est Shippô qui le rompit.

- Venez avec nous dans ce cas, proposa t'il.

Inuyasha se renfrogna mais ne répliqua pas, malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. Toute aide était la bienvenue, un point c'est tout, Kagome le lui avait clairement signifié.

Koga refusa cependant.

- Nous chercherons par nous même. On se retrouvera peut être dans la bataille.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas tout seuls, intervint Sango, nous avons Seshommaru avec nous, pour nous aider, vous êtes seuls. Nous avons affronté Naraku de nombreuses fois, et toujours il nous a tenus en échec, et nous étions plus nombreux que vous.

Le refus du youkai loup était sans appel. Il tenait, par entêtement et par orgueil, à attaquer Naraku seul.

La discussion fut longue et agitée et personne ne parvint à faire céder Koga. Ayame ne disait rien, se rangeant à l'avis du youkai loup. Elle réussit cependant à le convaincre de rester avec Inuyasha et les autres au moins pour le repas. Kagome avait largement de quoi nourrir deux personnes supplémentaires, quitte à se rationner.

La jeune fille prétexta avoir besoin d'aide pour aller chercher du bois afin d'entraîner Ayame à l'écart. Ses amis n'étaient pas dupes mais firent tout leur possible pour détourner l'attention de Koga.

La jeune miko prit son arc, réflexe habituel qu'elle avait acquis grâce à Kikyo.

Dés qu'elles furent suffisamment loin des autres, Kagome prit la parole.

- Ayame tu dois convaincre Koga de ne pas attaquer Naraku seul.

- Je sais bien et crois moi j'essaie mais ce n'est pas si facile. Cela fait des jours qu'il est sur sa piste et il comptait sur vous pour lui dévoiler l'endroit exact de la retraite de Naraku.

- Dispute le, dit lui que seul il n'a aucune chance !

Kagome était véritablement en colère. Ils allaient mourir par bêtise, quand ensemble ils pouvaient peut être vaincre Naraku !

- Je t'indiquerai le chemin, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas intervenir avant nous. Restez non loin du lieu que je t'indiquerai et ne faîtes rien tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés.

La jeune louve hésita et Kagome utilisa son dernier argument, celui qui aurait marché sur elle.

- Tu veux vraiment laisser Koga risquer sa vie ? Tu as la moindre idée de ce que Naraku peut vous infliger ?

Ayame frissonna. Elle avait enfin réussi à se rapprocher de Koga, à lui faire presque oublier Kagome, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Je saurai le convaincre. Mais si vous n'avez pas rejoint Naraku d'ici deux jours, nous le combattrons seuls.

La jeune miko n'essaya pas de dissuader Ayame, elle savait déjà que le ton de la jeune louve ne permettait aucune discussion. Elle acquiesça. Elle voulut se rapprocher de la youkai, mais celle-ci recula en grimaçant. Fichu médaillon, pensa Kagome. La youkai ne réclama pas d'explication mais resta à une distance respectable de Kagome.

- Bon allons chercher du bois, que les autres ne soient pas totalement sûrs que je t'ai attiré à l'écart intentionnellement.

Elles se sourirent et s'éloignèrent encore davantage du campement.

* * *

- T'es un abruti de première Koga.

Le ton n'était pas agressif, cependant lorsque le loup se jeta sur Inuyasha, les autres ne furent guère surpris.

- D'où tu me traites d'abruti, clébard ?!

Sango sépara les deux hommes tandis que Miroku essayait de les raisonner.

- Enfin Koga, reconnaissez que vous jetez tête baissée dans le piège de Naraku n'est pas une démonstration de bon sens.

- D'autant, rajouta Sango, que tu mets en danger Ayame parce qu'elle va te suivre.

Le youkai se rembrunît.

- Je sais. Mais c'est son choix. Je ne l'oblige à rien.

- N'empêche que tu vas la mettre en danger. C'est bien la peine de me faire la morale après, railla Inuyasha.

- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu t'es pas vraiment soucié de Kagome quand tu as attaqué les Sept, elle a failli mourir non ?

Mais Koga ne sut pas ce qu'Inuyasha allait répondre, parce qu'un cri lointain se fit entendre, et que le demi-démon l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Kagome !

* * *

Un youkai grand comme une maison se tenait devant les deux jeunes femmes. Ses yeux rouges les fixaient.

Il ressemblait à un énorme chien d'un noir de jais. Le long de ses pattes avant se trouvaient des lames énormes.

« Un autre Inuyoukai ? » pensa Kagome. Elle échangea un regard avec Ayame. Elles avaient peur toutes les deux. De plus, elles étaient loin du campement, inutile d'espérer de l'aide immédiatement, les temps que les autres arrivent, elles allaient devoir se débrouiller.

Ayame était figée aux côtés de la jeune miko, prête à esquiver une attaque du monstre. Kagome sentait le poids de son arc dans son dos mais craignait ne pas être assez rapide pour tirer une flèche avant d'être attaqué.

Ayame fit un bond sur le côté et, pensant que le youkai ne regarderait qu'elle, Kagome pointa son arc sur la tête noire du youkai. Elle entendit la jeune louve crier son nom avant qu'une des pattes du chien ne la frappe de plein fouet, l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin.

Ayame se précipita à ses côtés, contre toute prudence, pour l'aider à se relever.

- Kagome ça va ?

La jeune miko acquiesça pour la rassurer. Une douleur lancinante naissait progressivement au niveau de son épaule. Ayame le vit et se retourna vers le monstre pour distraire son attention de la jeune fille. Elle bondit dans sa direction, malgré les avertissements de Kagome, et dégaina son épée.

Elle parvint à toucher la bête au cou mais l'une des lames du youkai l'atteignit au dos et elle fut projetée par terre à son tour.

Entre temps la jeune miko s'était relevée et arma sont arc, serrant les dents pour calmer la douleur que provoquait l'utilisation de son bras blessé. La flèche qu'elle tira s'enfonça tout près de la blessure au cou du youkai crée par Ayame. Il émit un gémissement de douleur avant de se tourner vers Kagome. La youkai louve ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Kagome se mit à courir mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et fut projetée une nouvelle fois à terre, sentant très nettement cette fois la blessure de son bras. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Elle avait beau ouvrir les yeux, tout était flou autour d'elle. Elle sentit une ombre passer au dessus d'elle. _Inuyasha ?_

Elle entendit à nouveau le youkai gémir. Les images devinrent plus nettes et, à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas à Inuyasha qu'appartenait la chevelure argentée qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Seshommaru ?!

Se firent alors entendre des cris affolés autour d'elle. Elle se releva et se mit à courir vers Ayame, une main sur son bras pour calmer la douleur qui lui ravageait l'épaule.

La youkai louve était blessée. Une entaille causée par la lame s'étendait le long de son dos. La blessure ne semblait pas très profonde et n'était pas très large. De plus, Ayame était consciente, et Kagome poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara et Koga les avaient rejoint. Inuyasha croisa son regard. Kagome tenta de sourire pour le rassurer mais le visage du demi-démon se durcît en voyant le sang couler de son épaule.

Seshommaru avait frappé le monstre à la tête. Le youkai ne s'intéressait plus aux deux jeunes femmes blessées et rugissait contre le taiyoukai.

Kirara se posta près de Kagome et Ayame. Elles montèrent sur les dos de la youkai. Celle-ci regarda une derrière fois Sango qui s'était jetée à son tour dans la bataille, puis se mit à courir, les éloignant su lieu du combat.

* * *

Après avoir conduites les jeunes femmes au campement, Kirara était repartie aider les autres. Rin les attendait, Seshommaru lui avait probablement ordonné de rester à l'arrière. Jaken était posté devant la petite fille.

Rin courut vers Kagome qui avait allongée Ayame sur le ventre afin d'examiner son dos.

- Kagome-sama…

- Ce n'est rien Rin-chan, ça va aller.

La jeune miko entreprit de soigner la blessure de la youkai louve mais la petite fille plaça sa main au dessus de la blessure et, avant que Kagome ait pu réagir, une aura bleue s'échappa de la paume de la petite fille.

Jaken s'apprêtait à faire des remontrances à Rin mais la surprise lui coupa la parole.

Le médaillon de Kagome réagissait une fois encore mais la jeune miko n'y prêtait aucune attention, trop occupée à contempler l'entaille qui, lentement, se refermait.

- Rin…

La petite fille grimaçait sous l'effort mais refusa l'aide de Kagome. Contrairement à son aînée, elle contrôlait déjà une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Jaken avait la bouche ouverte d'étonnement, ce qui arracha un sourire à la petite fille.

Lorsque la blessure fut complètement refermée, Rin s'allongea sur l'herbe, le souffle court. Ayame se releva et passa une main dans le bas de son dos, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle interrogea Kagome du regard mais celle-ci secoua la tête.

- C'est Rin que tu dois remercier.

Ayame ne connaissait pas cette petite fille, mais elle lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Rin répondit.

La petite fille transpirait et respirait rapidement. Elle était jeune encore, et son tour de force l'avait épuisé. Elle voulut se rapprocher de Kagome, main tendue vers la blessure mais la jeune fille lui assura que son épaule pouvait attendre et qu'elle guérirait très bien elle-même. En réalité, elle craignait les séquelles qu'une deuxième guérison miraculeuse risquerait d'infliger à Rin.

Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kagome et Ayame se retournèrent pour voir arriver leurs amis, l'inquiétude lisible sur leurs visages.

Kagome sentit un souffle passer près d'elle, elle se retourna et étouffa un cri de surprise en voyant Seshommaru. Sans lui accorder un regard, il se posta près de Rin qui se releva, interrogative.

- Nous partons.

Elle acquiesça, retrouvant instantanément son humeur joyeuse, comme chaque fois qu'elle avait le taiyoukai près d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et ils partirent sans se retourner.

Koga se précipita vers Ayame, et Kagome vit une profonde inquiétude passer sur le visage du loup. Il avait changé. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient lisible sur son visage, tout son corps semblait pencher vers la youkai louve, comme pour la protéger. Il se pencha vers Ayame et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Kagome !

Elle soupira. Non. Elle était loin de ce genre de scène, même si elle n'aurait échangé Inuyasha contre personne au monde.

- Fais-moi voir ça !

- Kaaaaaaaagooooooomeeeee !

Elle grimaça quand Inuyasha entreprit d'examiner son épaule. Shippô l'avait rejoint. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Rassure-toi Shippô-chan, c'est une égratignure.

Cette affirmation purement mensongère sembla rassurer le petit renard.

Sango arriva à son tour, soutenant Miroku qui semblait marcher avec difficulté.

A l'interrogation muette de Kagome, la chasseuse de youkais répondit sur un ton visiblement excédé.

- Il a utilisé le Kazaana.

Le moine se força à sourire, mais il semblait affaibli. Son regard croisa celui de Sango et elle lui rendit un sourire presque forcé : elle était inquiète.

Kagome sentit alors le bruit d'un tissu qu'on déchire.

- Osuwari !!!

Le demi-démon tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

- Nan mais ça va pas ! C'est pour pouvoir te soigner que je fais ça ! C'est pas rien je te signale, tu saignes beaucoup !

Elle soupira et acheva de déchirer le tissu qui recouvrait la plaie. Inuyasha se releva en grommelant et s'éloigna d'elle.

_Génial… Voilà qu'il boude maintenant._

Miroku se laissa tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd aux côtés de Kagome. Sango prit une des bouteilles d'eau dans le sac de la jeune fille pour rincer sa plaie.

- Je suis désolée Kagome j'aurais dû te protéger.

Ayame semblait vraiment triste.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ta faute ! Tu as été blessée toi aussi, et plus durement que moi ! Si tu n'avais pas fait diversion en attirant le youkai, je n'aurais pas blessé que mon épaule.

Tous regardèrent avec étonnement Ayame. Elle semblait en pleine forme.

- L'enfant qui accompagne le frère d'Inuyasha m'a soignée.

Koga semblait soulagé, les autres étaient étonnés. Kagome n'avait jamais réalisé ce genre de guérison, que Rin y parvienne laissait supposer qu'elle allait développer des pouvoirs de mikos puissants.

Ayame sourît. Kagome aussi. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Mais une question la dérangeait cependant.

- Pourquoi Seshommaru est intervenu ?

- Il a senti l'odeur de Naraku, répondit Miroku.

Bien sûr. Seshommaru voulait juste tuer cette création. La protection des deux jeunes femmes n'étaient que secondaire, voire superflue.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Cette créature était une autre de ses créations.

Kagome sentit le découragement la gagner.

- Tu veux dire qu'il s'est déjà remis de la perte que Kikyo lui a infligée ?

- Pas forcément Kagome-chan, la rassura Sango, il est possible au contraire que Naraku manque de force, et qu'il cherche à nous affaiblir avant de devoir nous affronter.

- Elle a raison Kagome-sama, ce youkai peut être de bonne ou de mauvais augure.

La jeune miko hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

Sango avait achevé un bandage de fortune. Kagome sentait toujours un élancement dans son épaule mais cela devenait moins douloureux.

Tout semblait s'accélérer. Elle pensait que le _véritable _combat était encore loin et, voyant tout ceux qui se ralliaient à eux pour battre Naraku, elle avait peut être sous estimé la puissance du hanyô maléfique.

L'intervention de ce youkai, outre le fait qu'elle avait été blessée, l'avait conduite à réfréner son enthousiasme :

Rien n'était encore gagné.

* * *


	13. Un cri dans la brume

Chapitre 13

Un cri dans la brume.

Koga et Ayame restèrent avec Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kirara. Inuyasha n'était toujours pas revenu. La jeune miko se forçait à afficher une mine sereine mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes : elle était inquiète.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le jour commence à décliner. Kagome avait cessé d'entretenir l'illusion et ne parlait plus, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Son bras la faisait moins souffrir, et elle entretenait l'espérance d'être encore capable d'utiliser son arc.

Ses amis trouvaient son inquiétude excessive, Inuyasha était grand et il était juste vexé. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre, Naraku était encore loin d'eux, et peu de choses avaient pu venir à bout du demi-démon, surtout lorsqu'il était mal luné.

Néanmoins lorsqu'il finit par apparaître non loin du campement, la jeune fille ne cacha pas son soulagement. Il arriva près d'eux, s'efforçant de garder son air renfrogné, et Ayame posa sa main sur le bras de Koga pour l'enjoindre au silence. Seuls Sango, Miroku et Shippô continuaient leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. La force de l'habitude.

Le demi-démon vint s'asseoir près de Kagome. Dans ses mains elle vit des plantes, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour les avoir étudiées avec Kaede : des plantes médicinales.

Croisant son regard, il lâcha d'un ton bourru :

- Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, et puis toute façon tu voulais pas que je te touche alors…

La jeune fille se garda bien de répondre tandis qu'Inuyasha enlevait ses bandages et soignait sa blessure. Le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau provoquait des frissons qu'elle tentait vainement de contrôler, priant pour qu'il ne les remarque pas. Etrangement, ses gestes étaient très tendres, ce qui contrastait avec son air renfrogné.

Elle articula des remerciements auquel il répondit par un "Keh" caractéristique.

Très vite, l'attention générale se reporta sur la discussion interrompue et plus personne, à l'exception peut être de Koga qui regardait Inuyasha d'un air suffisant, ne se soucia plus de la gêne de Kagome. Celle-ci rêva peut être mais il lui sembla que les mains du demi-démon s'éternisèrent sur sa peau, bien après qu'il ait soigné la plaie.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Kanna.

La petite fille aux cheveux blancs se retourna vers Kagura.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Naraku ?

Aucune expression ne passait jamais sur le visage de celle qui représentait le Néant. Kagura n'en était pas étonnée, cela faisait parti de son caractère, mais si cette absence de sentiments la rendait presque… Inhumaine.

- Tu l'as trahi, n'est ce pas ?

Autre trait de caractère typique de Kanna. Elle éludait. S'abstenant de répondre en posant une autre question. Elle fuyait toute forme de discussion qui pourrait l'obliger à dévoiler ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans ces conditions, comment savoir ce qu'elle pensait ?

- Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp.

Une fois encore, Kagura avait parlé d'un ton sec, presque un reproche.

- Nous n'avons pas à choisir. Nous devons rester avec celui qui nous a créés.

La fille du vent savait que les certitudes de la petite fille seraient ancrées en elle.

- Chaque individu devrait pouvoir avoir le choix.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi persuadée que c'était impossible, elle aurait cru voir Kanna esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne connais rien d'autre. Ma place est ici.

- Tu n'es rien ici. Rien d'autre qu'un jouet au service de Naraku.

- Et dehors, je suis quoi ?

C'était la première que Kanna parlait aussi ouvertement. Et quelque part, elle avait raison. Un ancien sbire de Naraku n'avait rien à espérer.

- Il va mourir. Il mourra un jour. Même si ce n'est pas à cause d'Inuyasha ou de quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est de vieillesse, il mourra, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. La mort est la seule chose que Naraku ne peut pas écarter de son chemin.

Kanna hésita avant de répondre.

- Je veux rester là…

- Il va me tuer et après cela, il tuera Kohaku.

Le corps de la petite fille se raidit. Une amitié inavouée s'était formée entre ces deux « enfants » qui avaient grandi trop vite. Une proximité que Kagura n'avait jamais eue avec Kanna qui était pourtant sa sœur. Elle savait que la mort de Kohaku affecterait plus la petite fille que sa mort à elle. Elle esquissa un sourire : peut être parviendrait elle à ébranler les convictions de sa sœur.

Kanna releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de la fille du vent. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais une autre voix couvrit la sienne.

- Kagura.

Tout le corps de la fille du vent se raidît. Elle sentit la peur s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, comme chaque fois que Naraku s'adressait à elle. Le temps qu'il lui avait accordé, c'était retarder l'échéance. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle projetait de faire, la maintenant en vie uniquement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne tenterait pas de convaincre quiconque du bien fondé de sa « rébellion ». Mais il venait de la surprendre tentant de corrompre Kanna. Elle n'avait plus rien à espérer. _Kohaku aurait agi de la même façon. _Cette pensée la réconforta.

Elle se retourna lentement vers celui qui avait été son « père ».

__________________________________________________________________________________

Miroku parvint à convaincre Koga et Ayame de ne repartir que le lendemain, à l'aube. L'attaque du youkai les avait pris par surprise et les avait considérablement ralentis. 24 heures seulement les séparaient encore de l'échéance. Passé ce délai, la « promesse » de Kagome serait considérée comme un mensonge par Kagura, et la jeune fille le redoutait.

De plus, le bras de Kagome l'inquiétait. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids lors du combat contre Naraku. Or elle craignait que son bras blessé ne l'empêche d'utiliser son arc.

La nuit venue, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil ; inquiète de savoir que le combat contre Naraku se rapprochait ; inquiète pour Kagura ; inquiète de ne pouvoir aider autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle se décida à se retourner vers ses amis. Ils dormaient tous. Pour une fois, Shippô lui avait préféré la fourrure de Kirara, comme chaque fois que l'air se faisait froid. C'était une chance, le petit renardeau avait un sommeil extrêmement léger, elle n'aurait jamais pu se le ver sans le réveiller.

Inuyasha lui-même semblait s'être assoupi, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus rarement à mesure que la distance les séparant de Naraku s'amenuisait.

Kagome se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle prit son arc et ses flèches et s'éloigna du campement, sans voir les deux yeux ambre qui s'attachaient à ses pas.

Arrivée près des arbres où le youkai l'avait attaquée, elle serra plus fort son arc, par réflexe. Mais elle devait avancer, s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas un poids pour ses amis. Inuyasha la suivait de branches en branches, veillant sur elle à son insu.

Kagome choisit un arbre, se positionna à quelques dizaines de mètres et arma son arc. Elle ne retint pas une grimace, se croyant seule. La blessure menaçait de se rouvrir mais tout ce qui préoccupait la jeune fille, s'était de savoir si elle était toujours capable de viser correctement. Sur son arbre, le demi-démon serra les poings.

La flèche partit et se figea dans le tronc avec un bruit sourd. Satisfaite, Kagome poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se préparait à armer une autre flèche quand une main arrêta son geste. Retenant un cri de surprise, elle se laissa faire en reconnaissant les doigts d'Inuyasha.

- Pff tu changeras jamais hein ? Allez arrête ces conneries et donne moi ça.

Et sans attendre de réponse de la jeune fille encore sous l'effet de la surprise, le demi-démon lui prit son arc et ses flèches et repartit vers le campement.

Une nouvelle fois Kagome soupira. Mais cette fois elle ne lâcherait pas.

- Osuwari.

Sans accorder un regard au hanyô étendu par terre, elle se pencha et récupéra son arc.

- Comment vous allez faire si je suis incapable de vous aider devant Naraku ? Je serai un handicap si je ne peux pas me défendre ! Je voulais m'assurer que…

- Comment ça un handicap ?

Elle consentit à baisser les yeux vers le regard interrogatif d'Inuyasha, qui ne songeait même pas à être en colère.

- Si vous devez me protéger plutôt qu'attaquer, vous allez être blessés et ce sera ma faute !

-… Non.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il hésite, à ce qu'il tente de la rassurer, ou même qu'il se mette en colère. Mais la réponse catégorique d'Inuyasha la décontenançait. Il se releva et se rapprocha de Kagome.

- On s'en fout de devoir te protéger ou non Kagome. Le simple fait que tu sois là nous rends plus forts, c'est Kaede qui nous l'a dit tu te souviens ? Lorsque je t'ai renvoyé chez toi, pensant te protéger, je me suis senti vulnérable, c'était la première fois. Pareil pour Shippô et pour Miroku, et je suis certain que Sango aurait ressenti la même chose.

Elle acquiesça.

- Tu ne seras jamais un poids, quand bien même je devrais te défendre pendant toute la bataille.

Elle se sentit rougir. Inuyasha était tout près d'elle à présent, soutenant son regard. Le médaillon devait le blesser, mais il ne recula pas, ce dont la jeune fille lui fut reconnaissante.

Kagome tenta d'enlever le pendentif mais il l'arrêta.

- Il te protègera, garde-le. Ne l'enlève jamais, quelque soit le prétexte.

Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Rester là, avec lui. Ne pas affronter Naraku en ayant peur de perdre une autre personne qui lui était chère. Elle se souvint brutalement des derniers instants de Kikyo. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la peine qu'elle avait éprouvée alors, et elle n'avait jamais été très proche de l'ancienne miko.

Que se passerait il si elle perdait Sango, devenue la sœur qu'elle n'avait pas, ou Shippô, si jeune encore pour affronter tout cela ?

Et Rin, petite enfant fragile mais tellement adulte, qui suivait Seshommaru où qu'il aille. Un esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant. De grands pouvoirs dans un corps vulnérable.

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête, s'efforçant de chasser cette inquiétude.

Elle sourit à Inuyasha, un sourire forcé, il le devina aisément, et repartit vers le campement. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son épaule. Son tir l'avait légèrement rouverte. Le sang commençait à couler, mais elle ne souffrait presque pas.

- T'es vraiment têtue tu sais ça ?

Il était partagé entre reproche et complicité.

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Cette fois il sourit pour de bon et la suivit jusqu'au campement.

- Cette fois tu me laisses te soigner correctement hein ?

Elle acquiesça.

L'aube pointait à peine.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seshommaru veillait, comme chaque nuit. Il avait vu la miko partir du campement suivie par son… Frère. Comme leur père, Inuyasha avait donc cette faiblesse pour les humaines.

Le taiyoukai posa son regard sur Rin, paisiblement endormie, un sourire sur le visage. Etait-il lui aussi devenu faible ? A cause de l'importance qu'avait cette enfant pour lui ?

Il entendit un faible bruit de tissu. Rin était réveillée. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau vers elle, elle lui souriait, ses grands yeux marron posés sur lui. Elle souriait toujours, il ne lui avait jamais rendu ce sourire qu'elle arborait en permanence lorsqu'elle le regardait.

Le combat qu'ils allaient mener contre Naraku se rapprochait, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Quelle place avait Rin dans cette bataille ?

- Lorsque j'affronterai Naraku, tu resteras à l'arrière. Jaken sera avec toi.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et demeurait inexpressif, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'inquiétude naissante qui lui semblait déplacé. _Un youkai n'a pas peur. Surtout pas pour un humain._

Cette faiblesse pour les humains qu'il avait méprisée chez Inuyasha ne lui était plus inconnue, et il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

La petite fille acquiesça et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Seshommaru reporta son attention sur le lointain. Rin était épuisée. Elle avait guérie la louve. Il savait depuis quelques temps déjà que la petite fille qui s'attachait à ses pas possédait des pouvoirs purificateurs.

Son avenir de miko était un nouvel obstacle entre eux. Il méprisait les humains, sauf elle. Il détestait les mikos, parviendrait-il à haïr celle que Rin s'apprêtait à devenir ?

La petite fille avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là, lorsqu'elle avait… Soignée l'amie louve de Kagome-sama.

Seshommaru pensait que Rin voulait lui cacher ces pouvoirs parce qu'elle craignait sa colère. Comment aurait-il comprit que la seule crainte de la petite fille était de devoir s'éloigner de lui ? La colère du taiyoukai lui était égal, peut être même la frapperait il, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Tant qu'il la gardait près de lui. Tant que leur vie continuait à être ce qu'elle avait toujours été jusqu'à maintenant.

Seshommaru ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout cela. Il allait tuer Naraku de ses propres mains. Il aviserait ensuite en ce qui concernait Rin. Il chassait instantanément de ses pensées tout ce qui l'aurait obligé à admettre qu'il ne considérait plus la petite fille comme une humaine depuis longtemps.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Kagome ! Debout !

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux… Et sursauta en voyant le visage de Shippô à trois centimètres de son visage.

Autour d'elle, tous s'affairaient. Elle interrogea Sango du regard.

- Tu es blessée Kagome-chan. On a pensé que, peut être, il était plus utile que tu dormes plutôt que de nous donner un coup de main.

Le regard de Kagome se porta ensuite sur Inuyasha. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien dit aux autres, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. _Quelques jours, quelques heures…_

Le temps passait, imperturbable, et leur filait entre les doigts. Il fallait faire vite. La jeune fille se releva et voulut aider Sango qui ramassait les couvertures, mais Miroku l'arrêta en l'enjoignant à du repos. Elle tenta vainement de discuter, prétextant qu'elle ne sentait plus rien (mensonge éhonté) mais ils ne cédèrent pas.

Koga et Ayame étaient déjà partis. Personne n'avait pu faire fléchir le loup, mais la jeune fille ne s'en inquiétait pas. Ayame lui avait fait une promesse, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle saurait la tenir.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rin était montée sur AhUn.

Seshommaru marchait loin devant tandis que Jaken restait aux côtés de la petite fille, obéissant à son maître. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. La compagnie de Rin, si vivante, si joyeuse, le changeait de Seshommaru qui, bien qu'il inspirât une admiration sans limites à son serviteur, n'était pas d'une compagnie particulièrement agréable.

Le taiyoukai s'immobilisa soudain.

- Rin. Jaken. Restez en arrière.

La petite fille interrogea du regard Jaken, qui articula silencieusement « Naraku ».

__________________________________________________________________________________

Inuyasha marchait en tête, portant Kagome sur son dos. Une fois encore, les protestations de la jeune fille n'y avaient rien changé même si il avait cette fois consenti à ce qu'elle glisse le médaillon de Kikyo dans la petite boîte offerte par Kaede.

Une ombre s'installa au dessus d'eux mais le temps que Kagome lève la tête, Seshommaru s'était posté devant eux.

Inuyasha fit glisser la jeune fille le long de son dos, dans un geste protecteur, et lui donna sans un mot la boite contenant le médaillon. Kagome s'empressa de le remettre à sa place. Le demi-démon n'avait aucune envie que la scène survenue quelques jours plus tôt se reproduise.

Il releva alors la tête, intrigué par une odeur qu'il reconnaissait, bien que très faible.

Seshommaru croisa le regard de son frère. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis Inuyasha, sans se retourner, parla à voix haute.

- Naraku.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Tu es pitoyable. Tu vas mourir ici. Seule.

Une fois encore, la fille du vent se releva. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et elle saignait abondamment. Naraku admirait sa ténacité, qualité qu'entre d'autres circonstances, il se serait félicité de lui avoir « légué ».

Kagura respirait avec difficulté. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Depuis les quelques heures qu'elle affrontait son père, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir.

Kagome ne viendrait pas à temps. Et après tout, Kagome viendrait elle ?

Et Kohaku ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Et Kanna ? Serait-elle triste ?

C'était étonnant de voir toutes ces questions futiles qu'elle se posait maintenant qu'elle savait sa fin proche. Elle qui avait toujours vécu pour elle-même, la voilà qui s'inquiétait pour les autres.

Elle était la fille de Naraku, mais ne l'égalait pas.

Il était toujours affaibli, ce qui expliquait que la fille du vent ait pu tenir aussi longtemps.

- Tu vas mourir Naraku. Et mon seul regret sera de ne pas avoir été là pour voir cela.

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Je devrais te faire souffrir. Je devrais tuer tous ceux que tu as aimés. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec Inuyasha, je tuerai Kohaku, en m'assurant que sa sœur soit morte sous ses yeux. Je devrais tuer Kanna également, rien que pour te faire du mal.

Kagura se releva. Elle avait le monde entier en horreur. Le monde ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, si ce n'est la vie, si seulement on pouvait considérer que devoir servir quelqu'un de profondément mauvais soit une vie.

Peut être avait elle mérité de mourir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Kohaku meure sans retrouver sa sœur. Que Kanna meure de la main de celui en qui, malgré elle, elle avait confiance. Une confiance plus forte que l'affection qu'elle avait pour Kohaku.

Naraku attendait patiemment. Il attendait que la colère la rendre hargneuse. Qu'elle se relève une dernière fois.

Alors, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues sans vie, la fille du vent regarda celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son père, et elle cria.

- Fuji no Mai !

__________________________________________________________________________________

Plus personne ne parlait. En fait c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Depuis plus d'une heure maintenant le même paysage décharné défilait. Tout était calciné, mort et… Silencieux. A croire que rien de vivant ne pouvait évoluer ici. Ils marchaient dans un ravin assez large. Les falaises étaient hautes de plusieurs mètres, condamnant tout espoir de fuite. Naraku aurait-il voulu leur tendre un piège qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé d'endroit plus approprié.

Kagome frissonna. Ce lieu lui rappelait trop celui de la bataille qu'elle avait mené avec Kikyo.

Tout cela lui semblait déjà si loin. L'ancienne miko était morte ce jour là. Qui allait-elle perdre aujourd'hui ?

Tous étaient silencieux. Shippô, sur le dos de Kirara, regardait nerveusement autour de lui, tout en s'agrippant fermement aux poils de la youkai. Sango tenait la main de Miroku et Inuyasha marchait en tête sans les regarder mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

La jeune fille avait un étrange pressentiment. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Seshommaru s'était rapproché d'eux. Seul. Kagome en était heureuse, elle ne voulait pas que Rin-chan soit blessé.

Toujours aucune trace de Koga ou Ayame. Elle espérait que la youkai louve avait tenu parole.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rin les suivait, faisant taire Jaken qui la sermonnait depuis leur départ.

Lorsque Seshommaru était parti, la petite fille avait eu peur. Pour lui. Pour Kagome-chan, pour Shippô, qui avait été si gentil avec elle.

Alors pour la première fois, elle avait désobéi à Seshommaru. Quelques heures après son départ, elle était montée sur AhUn et l'avait suivi. Elle savait que le taiyoukai pourrait sentir son odeur si elle restait trop près de lui, et elle maintenait une distance raisonnable entre eux. Jaken l'avait suivi, craignant les remontrances de son maître si il s'éloignait de l'enfant mais aussi parce qu'il craignait que la petite fille ne se mette en danger.

Le petit youkai vert avait tout essayé pour la dissuader : la colère de Seshommaru en découvrant qu'elle lui avait désobéi, les menaces, l'intimidation en racontant ce à quoi elle s'exposait. En dernier lieu, il essaya même les supplications. Rien à faire. Rin était bornée, et rien ne put la faire céder, malgré l'entêtement de Jaken. Ce dernier se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que, si ce trait de caractère devenait permanent, les corrections de Seshommaru allaient devenir quotidiennes.

Une sorte de brouillard s'installa progressivement entre eux et la troupe d'Inuyasha. Rin s'en inquiéta mais préféra continuer d'avancer. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner davantage de Seshommaru. Même Jaken ne parlait plus. Il avait peur.

Rin se cramponna davantage à l'encolure d'AhUn, se sentant rassurée par leur présence. A présent, elle ne distinguait plus rien.

__________________________________________________________________________________

- L'odeur de Naraku est de plus en plus proche, annonça Seshommaru.

- Putain avec cette brume on voit que dalle en plus !

Pour une fois, Kagome ne reprocha pas à Inuyasha son langage.

Il était vrai que ce brouillard opaque était un gros inconvénient. Le demi-démon dégaina son épée et, au regard interrogateur de son frère, il répondit que le souffle provoqué par le Kaze no Kizu pourrait faire disparaître la brume.

Kagome allait parler lorsqu'un cri déchira le silence. Un cri de terreur.

Tous se retournèrent vers Seshommaru.

- Rin.


	14. Nulle part sans toi

Et voilà ! Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Alors Yanaril tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Rin ;)

_________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 14

Nulle part sans toi.

Seshommaru courrait à travers la brume. Il entendait vaguement Inuyasha qui l'appelait, mais il ne songea même pas à ralentir. _Naraku…_ Chaque fois que ses pas effleuraient le sol, le même mot raisonnait dans son esprit. Rin. Rin. Rin.

Après le cri de terreur que la petite fille avait poussé, plus rien. Le taiyoukai, bien qu'il n'en sache rien, éprouvait à cet instant exactement la même inquiétude que celle d'Inuyasha, quand il courrait vers Kikyo et Kagome.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il aperçut le hanyô maléfique, et, dans ses bras, une petite fille.

Naraku avait le buste d'un humain, mais des tentacules noirs se développaient à la place de ses jambes, menaçant de s'en prendre à quiconque voudrait l'approcher.

Il maintenait la petite fille immobile en appuyant son bras sur sa gorge tandis que son autre bras enserrait sa taille.

Rin ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en voyant Seshommaru. Il allait la sauver, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait peur, mais elle se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de Naraku.

La taiyoukai sentit soudain près de lui un souffle particulièrement puissant, qu'il n'esquiva que grâce à ses réflexes de youkai. Le cri d'Inuyasha résonna dans le ravin et le souffle de l'attaque dissipa la brume environnante.

Seshommaru s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Naraku. A chaque fois que Rin tentait de se dégager, il resserrait son emprise autour de sa taille et la pression sur sa gorge, la réduisant à l'impuissance.

- Lâche-la, Naraku.

La colère du taiyoukai vibrait dans sa voix. S'il osait toucher à un seul des cheveux de Rin…

La petite fille cessa de se débattre. Posant ses deux mains sur le bras qui lui maintenait la taille, elle ferma les yeux. Le taiyoukai sentit l'onde purificatrice émaner d'elle. Naraku ne relâcha pas son étreinte mais semblait la maintenir avec une difficulté croissante. Mais Rin n'était pas assez forte, et elle ne pourrait pas maintenir cette aura autour d'elle éternellement. Il était certain que Naraku la tuerait dés que l'aura qu'elle répandait faiblirait. Déjà la colère était visible sur les traits de Naraku.

Au moment où Seshommaru, hors de lui, dégainait son épée, il vit une ombre passer au dessus du hanyô maléfique. Koga. Le regard de Naraku s'attacha une seconde seulement au youkai loup. Une seconde qui suffit au taiyoukai pour planter son épée dans un des tentacules. Surpris, le hanyô relâcha son étreinte et Rin se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée.

Seshommaru la pris dans ses bras et esquiva d'un bond un autre tentacule. Rin semblait fatiguée, mais pas blessée. Il ne retint pas un soupir de soulagement en entendant les battements de son cœur ralentir, reprenant peu à peu une allure régulière.

Inuyasha arriva à son tour, suivi de près par Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kirara.

Le taiyoukai en profita pour aller déposer Rin à distance respectable de Naraku. Il lui ordonna de ne pas bouger et vint se remettre au niveau d'Inuyasha. Il se sentait mieux, maintenant qu'il était placé entre Rin et Naraku : plus rien ne pourrait atteindre la petite fille.

Koga et Ayame était séparés d'eux afin d'encercler Naraku, l'empêchant de pouvoir surveiller tous ses adversaires à la fois.

Naraku posa son regard sur chacun avant de s'arrêter sur Kagome : celle qui l'avait affaibli et qu'il croyait avoir tué. La fureur déforma ses traits et une ombre immense s'étendit au dessus de leurs têtes. Les Saimyochos. Le bruit de leurs ailes rompant le silence. Miroku, qui avait levé son bras pour utiliser le Kazaana, le baissa en serrant les dents. Les insectes étaient venimeux et si le trou noir venait à les aspirer, il risquait d'en mourir. Kirara se mit à gronder et Shippô se colla davantage contre sa fourrure.

C'est alors que Naraku abaissa violemment un de ses tentacules entre Kagome et Inuyasha, séparant la jeune fille de ses amis. La violence de la secousse fit tomber Kagome à terre. Les Saimyochos se postèrent autour de la jeune miko, empêchant le demi-démon de la rejoindre.

Inuyasha cria son nom, puis se tourna vers le hanyô maléfique.

- Libère-la Naraku !

L'intéressé esquissa un sourire mauvais. Près de lui, deux autres formes se dégagèrent. Sango sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Près de Naraku se trouvaient Kanna… Et Kohaku.

Il rencontra le regard de sa sœur et articula silencieusement « Je suis désolé ».

Elle lança avec violence l'Hiraikotsu vers Naraku, visant son visage, et son rictus méprisant. Le boomerang n'atteignît pas sa cible mais blessa le hanyô maléfique au bras. L'un des insectes piqua alors vers la chasseuse de youkais et, avant même que Miroku ait pu intervenir, le dard venimeux se planta dans le bras droit de Sango.

Elle ne retint pas un cri de douleur, avant de tomber à genoux, la main sur le bras.

Le moine, qui était juste à côté d'elle, ignorant les insectes, vint s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

Kagome avait peur pour Sango, son amie, sa confidente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégager des insectes. Si elle esquissait un geste rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort.

Seshommaru ne réagît même pas. Il ne tenait à personne, excepté à Rin. Inuyasha resta où il se trouvait mais serra les poings. Seul Kohaku contracta sa mâchoire pour empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux : Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Les insectes s'étaient rapprochés de Kagome, Naraku ayant sans doute le désir de lui faire subir la même chose qu'à Sango, surtout après ce que cette miko insolente lui avait infligé. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'elle vive une minute de plus. Mais la jeune fille dégagea son cou, laissant une aura purificatrice se développer autour d'elle.

Les Saimyochos ne pouvaient pas s'approcher d'elle, ils étaient puissants et nombreux, mais pas assez pour franchir la barrière crée par le médaillon de Kikyo. Kagome se détendit légèrement, elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Lorsque le hanyô maléfique posa les yeux sur elle, sa fureur était palpable.

Inuyasha, rendu furieux par l'attaque de Naraku sur Sango, et par le regard qu'il lançait à Kagome, dégaina son épée. Son frère le mit en garde.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

Mais le demi-démon ne l'écouta pas et lança un Kaze non Kizu directement sur Naraku. Le miroir de Kanna absorba l'attaque et la renvoya sur les deux frères, qui l'esquivèrent de justesse, uniquement grâce à la vitesse que leur conférait leurs pouvoirs de youkais. La situation était bloquée.

Kohaku ne retenait plus ses larmes. Qu'importe que Naraku les voient. Pour permettre à Inuyasha de vaincre, il fallait briser le miroir. Mais briser le miroir, c'était tuer Kanna. Tuer sa seule amie, sa seule alliée jusqu'à maintenant. Une enfant manipulée par celui qui avait sa propre vie entre ses mains. Kanna ou Sango ? Son amie ou sa sœur ? Les larmes redoublèrent.

- Où est Kagura ?

Kagome s'était relevée, l'aura bleue toujours autour d'elle. Elle regardait Naraku sans baisser les yeux, ce qui alimentait sa rage.

- Morte.

Il le cracha avec hargne, mépris, sans l'ombre d'un regret. La jeune miko serra les dents. Elle refusait de pleurer devant lui. Même pour Kagura. Même pour Sango.

Les insectes venimeux se préparèrent à attaquer une nouvelle fois la chasseuse de youkai, dont la souffrance augmentait petit à petit : le venin se répandait à une vitesse alarmante. Alors Miroku ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'au simple fait que celle qu'il aimait allait mourir. Il retira le chapelet qui maintenait le Kazaana.

- Miroku, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !

Il ignora l'avertissement de Sango, mais ne put se retenir de sourire car elle le tutoyait pour la première fois.

Le souffle provoqué par la Kazaana et la détresse que Kohaku vit dans les yeux de sa sœur achevèrent de le convaincre. Il se tourna vers Kanna :

- Je suis désolé.

Elle avait comprit avant même qu'il ne lève son arme. Elle avait comprit avant même que le miroir ne se brise, envoyant des éclats autour d'eux. Naraku eut beau crier, il était trop tard. Si elle avait pu choisir de mourir, elle préférait que cela rende Kohaku heureux. Son seul ami. Kanna se jeta dans les bras du garçon, il pleurait déjà. Juste avant de disparaître, elle le regarda et esquissa un sourire. Le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle redevint une enfant, une petite fille très seule en train de mourir, et les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Puis elle disparut complètement.

Mais Kohaku n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur son chagrin car un tentacule le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Naraku était furieux. De s'être laissé surprendre ou d'avoir perdu Kanna, nul n'aurait su le dire. Kohaku ne tenta même pas d'esquiver, il était abattu.

Inuyasha et Seshommaru étaient médusés. Jamais ils n'auraient supposé que la mort de Kanna vienne de Kohaku, il n'était pas bien difficile de voir ce que ces deux enfants avaient été l'un pour l'autre. Ils se regardèrent et, par un accord silencieux, dégainèrent leurs épées. Mais ils avaient besoin de Kagome et de ses pouvoirs de miko pour purifier le hanyô maléfique.

Kohaku était toujours à terre, lorsque le tentacule s'éleva au dessus de lui et que la voix de Naraku se fit entendre.

« Tu vas mourir. »

Mais un autre cri vint chambouler tout le reste. Parce qu'il appartenait à une petite fille, et que ce n'était pas un cri provoqué par la peur.

Rin s'était rapprochée depuis longtemps. Cachée dans un coin, elle avait observé toute la scène. La blessure de Sango, le désarroi d'Inuyasha en voyant Kagome séparée de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu Kohaku, des sentiments nouveaux avaient pris naissance en elle. La peine tout d'abord. Elle avait rencontré le jeune garçon, il s'était comporté vis-à-vis d'elle comme un grand frère. Il lui avait aussi expliqué qu'il ne vivait que grâce au fragment de perle qu'il avait encore dans le dos.

La petite fille avait eu de la peine en le voyant si triste, mais lorsque Naraku avait levé son tentacule, elle avait comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La colère avait alors remplacé la peine. Une colère plus forte que tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Elle ne l'avait ressentie qu'une fois, lorsque sa famille était morte sous ses yeux. Ce jour là, elle n'avait rien pu faire, ce serait différent aujourd'hui.

Alors elle s'était levée, et s'était mise à courir. Pour empêcher cela. Elle n'avait pas peur. D'autres émotions tellement plus fortes se bousculaient en elle, que la peur n'y avait pas sa place.

Seshommaru et Inuyasha étaient eux aussi séparés des autres par les insectes de Naraku, et le taiyoukai regardait, impuissant, Rin courir vers Kohaku, vers le danger.

Il ressentait de la colère dans toutes les fibres de son être, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Attaquer, c'était risquer de subir le même sort que Sango, qui faiblissait de plus en plus, tout comme Miroku qui avait refermé son Kazaana mais se préparait à l'utiliser dés que les insectes s'approcherait d'eux. Il respirait difficilement, s'efforçant de rester debout, pour Sango.

Koga et Ayame étaient dans la même situation.

Rin laissa sortir tous les pouvoirs qu'elle sentait en elle. Elle évacua brusquement tout ce qu'elle s'était toujours efforcée de rejeter. Et ce pouvoir se trouvait amplifié par les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle.

Elle heurta Kohaku de plein fouet. Passant ses bras autour de la taille du garçon elle laissa son aura de miko les entourer. Kohaku essaya de se dégager. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille meure par sa faute. Il voulait la protéger, Seshommaru lui en était reconnaissant. Mais rien n'y faisait, Rin ne lâchait pas. Seshommaru étouffa un grognement.

Lorsque le tentacule retira le fragment de la nuque du frère de Sango, Rin resserra encore sa prise, répétant comme une litanie « Tu ne dois pas mourir, tu ne dois pas mourir ».

Le corps inerte du garçon retomba au sol, la petite fille toujours accrochée à lui. Elle ne lâcherait pas, même si leur ennemi attaquait. Kirara vint se placer devant elle, et Sippô se redressa : personne ne blesserait ni Rin, ni avait peur, mais pas assez pour rester passif, surtout après la prise de risque de Rin.

Naraku se retourna alors vers Inuyasha, Seshommaru, et Kagome.

La jeune miko était soulagée que Rin n'aie rien, mais elle était très inquiète pour Kohaku, imaginant ce qu'elle ressentirait si il s'agissait de Sôta. Sa blessure s'était rouverte.

Elle articula entre ses dents « J'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai besoin d'aide ». L'aura bleue se modifia, redoublant de puissance, et deux formes apparurent près de la jeune fille. Elle n'en reconnut qu'une, et la surprise lui fit oublier la douleur.

- Kikyo ?

L'ancienne miko lui sourit.

- Lève-toi Kagome.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers la deuxième jeune femme, probablement Akino, celle qui avait crée le médaillon. Toutes deux portaient un arc.

Kagome se releva avec difficulté et se plaça enter elles deux. Inuyasha et Seshommaru étaient très étonnés, le demi-démon s'efforçait d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait en revoyant Kikyo.

Les deux femmes armèrent leurs arcs, et Kagome les imita, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur de son épaule.

Naraku se tourna vers elles, la colère lisible sur son visage. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Personne ne _devait_ lui résister. Il allait attaquer quand Kagome cria :

- Inuyasha, Seshommaru, maintenant !

Les deux frères se regardèrent et dégainèrent leurs épées. Ils attaquèrent en même temps que Naraku. Le souffle du Tessaïga s'alliant à celui du Tenseïga dirigé droit sur le hanyô maléfique. Les trois femmes tirèrent leurs flèches en même temps, rejoignant et augmentant le pouvoir de l'attaque des deux frères. Même Rin contribua. Sans lâcher Kohaku, la petite fille dirigea une partie de ses pouvoirs sur Naraku.

Les tentacules s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement, avant de disparaître. Les traits de Naraku passèrent de la colère à la peur. Pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, le hanyô maléfique eut _peur._

Il n'imaginait pas sa mort, il ne l'avait même pas envisagé et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait quel sort l'attendait.

Il ne cria pas, ne chercha pas à se protéger. Sans doute avait il comprit que cette attaque signifiait sa perte. Son dernier regard fut pour Kikyo, la colère et la douleur lisible sur son visage.

Naraku disparut sous l'attaque, et la poussière soulevée aveugla tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux, laissant leur ennemi disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Koga et Ayame réagirent les premiers. Regardant autour d'eux, ils s'assurèrent que Naraku était, sinon mort, du moins parti, avant de se diriger vers les autres.

Seshommaru vint se placer aux côtés de Rin qui tenait toujours Kohaku, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle refusait de lâcher le frère de Sango, même si l'absence de respiration était bien plus parlante pour elle que tous les mots du monde.

Le taiyoukai posa sa main sur la tête de la petite fille. Il allait parler quand Kohaku se mit à tousser. Rin ouvrit les yeux et relâcha très doucement le jeune garçon. Il avait ouvert les yeux, et la regardait. Il était affaibli, mais il vivait. La petite fille lui sourît, un vrai sourire cette fois, et Seshommaru était rassuré de la savoir heureuse. Etonné également, car Rin venait de repousser la mort, ce qui témoignait de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Miroku était toujours près de Sango. Il la secoua doucement pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, son regard se porta sur la paume du moine. Le trou noir avait disparu. Naraku était donc réellement mort. La chasseuse de youkais porta la main à son épaule. Elle ne souffrait plus. Le venin des insectes avait dû disparaître en même temps que leurs propriétaires. Ils se sourirent et le moine attira Sango contre lui.

Inuyasha se précipita vers Kagome qui, vacillante, s'était rassise. L'aura bleue avait disparue, emportant avec elle l'illusion des deux jeunes mikos. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas l'endroit où se tenait Kikyo qu'Inuyasha regarda. Le médaillon était brisé. La pierre bleue était toujours là, mais une fissure la partageait en deux parties égales. Naraku avait disparu, le médaillon avait usé son pouvoir, cela semblait logique.

Lorsque le demi-démon arriva à sa hauteur, Kagome passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à elle. Il la serra contre lui, tout était fini, et elle était en vie. Il avait réussi à la protéger. Il avisa alors près de lui une perle pourpre. La prenant dans sa paume il la tendit à Kagome. _Shikon no Tama_. La jeune fille se serra davantage contre Inuyasha. Elle avait l'impression d'être libérée d'un enorme poids.

Sango se releva, vacillante, aidée par Miroku. Ils se regardèrent, soulagés, et le moine prit Sango par la taille et l'attira à lui. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se trouver, Inuyasha, qui tenait toujours Kagome, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher : « Keh ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

Puis la chasseuse de youkais se tourna vers son frère. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et lui prit la main. Il était sauvé, pour de bon cette fois. Ce n'était plus une joie qu'elle hésitait à se permettre, craignant le moment où elle disparaîtrait, Naraku était vraiment mort, plus personne ne lui enlèverait Kohaku. Le soulagement qui se lisait dans les yeux de la grande sœur et du petit frère parlait pour eux.

Koga serra Ayame contre elle. Elle était rassurée, même si sa joie fut ternie par un long regard que Koga adressa à Kagome. Il ne l'avait toujours pas oublié. Ayame soupira et se colla davantage à lui. Tant pis, elle l'aimait assez pour attendre qu'il se libère de cet amour à sens unique.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kirara étaient rentrés au village de Kaede. Le petit renardeau s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir davantage aidé ses amis lors du combat contre Naraku mais Kagome lui avait expliqué que dans son époque, Shippô aurait été le plus courageux des petits garçons.

Kaede avait été plus que soulagé qu'ils reviennent tous en vie et que Naraku soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Même si elle ne l'avait pas avoué elle avait craint les conséquences de leur expédition.

Koga et Ayame étaient repartis dans les montagnes où leurs deux meutes les attendaient, malgré la demande de Kagome de les raccompagner au village afin qu'ils soient remerciés par Kaede pour leur aide. Koga ne tenait pas à s'imposer plus longtemps, et sa compagne préférait qu'il se détache de Kagome, ce que la jeune miko avait comprit, c'est pourquoi elle n'insista pas.

Seshommaru était resté aux alentours du village. Rin restait avec lui presque en permanence. Ils avaient tout deux accepté les pouvoirs de la petite fille et, en lui permettant de rester auprès de lui, le taiyoukai avait prouvé à Rin qu'il tenait à elle, ignorant l'obstacle supplémentaire que ses pouvoirs de mikos représentaient. Jaken et AhUn n'avaient pas caché leur joie de savoir que Rin resterait avec eux.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, à ceci près que Seshommaru s'autorisait désormais quelques (rares) sourires à l'encontre de la petite fille, qui lui en était reconnaissante.

Inuyasha avait passé une sorte de trêve avec son frère aîné, notamment depuis que Seshommaru s'était rendu compte que l'attachement pour les humains qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse était présent chez lui presque fortement que chez Inuyasha, même si il ne s'appliquait qu'à Rin.

Kagome avait encore un choix à faire. Le dernier. Savoir si elle allait vivre dans le Sengoku Jidai ou dans le monde où elle était née.

En effet, elle possédait le dernier fragment de la perle. Celui de Kohaku. Si elle retournait dans son époque, Inuyasha viendrait avec elle et rentrerait seul, ramenant le fragment. Si elle désirait rester dans le Japon Féodal, elle ferait ses adieux à sa famille avant de scinder son fragment à la perle, puis de la faire disparaître.

Kikyo avait eu raison, 50 ans plus t$ot, même si ses raisons n'étaient pas forcément les bonnes. Trop de personnes avaient soufferts ou perdus la vie à cause du Shikon no Tama. Tous souhaitaient le faire disparaître, dés que Kagome aurait pris sa décision.

Lequel était _son _monde ? Celui où elle était née ou celui dans lequel elle semblait avoir eu un rôle à jouer ?

Inuyasha ne pouvait pas l'aider, Kaede lui avait conseillé de laisser la jeune fille tranquille quelques temps, c'était un choix qu'elle devait faire seule.

Miroku et Sango s'étaient installés ensemble dans l'une des maisons du village. Le moine était fidèle même si il arrivait que la chasseuse de youkais doive le rappeler à l'ordre quand il regardait avec trop d'insistance une autre qu'elle. Mais elle était la seule que Miroku aimât, même si elle ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il le lui disait.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome était assise sur le rebord du puits, la tête penchée vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Là-bas, elle avait sa mère, son frère, son grand père, mais sa vie était ici. Auprès de ses amis mais surtout auprès d'Inuyasha. Inuyasha… Alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais caché que son véritable amour c'était Kikyo.

Elle n'avait fait d'adieux à personne, c'était bien assez difficile comme cela, d'autant qu'elle était perdue, ne sachant quelle décision était la bonne, ni à qui elle devrait faire des adieux, au final.

Elle n'imaginait plus son avenir dans le monde qui avait été le sien. Les études, la famille. Tout ce qu'elle avait relégué au second plan depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans le Sengoku Jidai.

Ici elle était utile. Ici elle avait vécu et contribuée à des choses. Chez elle, elle était une étudiante comme les autres, si on excluait le fait qu'elle était constamment malade et qu'elle ne voyait plus celles qui avaient été ses amies, autrefois. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'elle était arrivée dans le Japon féodal. Et des années qu'elle n'était plus une simple étudiante. La jeune fille se sentait plus adulte qu'elle ne l'aurait dû à son âge.

Elle était arrivée deux années auparavant dans le Sengoku Jidai, elle allait aujourd'hui sur ses dix sept ans. Elle savait que si elle choisissait l'époque moderne, elle ne pourrait plus revenir ici. L'équilibre précaire qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne pouvait pas obliger ceux qui avaient perdu famille et amis à cause de la perle à revivre tout cela, juste pace qu'elle était incapable de prendre une décision. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse. De poursuivre sa vie dans le monde moderne où de rester ici… Avec Inuyasha. Inuyasha qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'accepter elle, et à oublier Kikyo.

Il serait stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait l'emmener dans son époque. Il n'aimait pas ce monde, il le répétait bien assez souvent. Il lui faudrait se cacher constamment, dissimuler ses pouvoirs, contrôler ses sautes d'humeur… Inuyasha ? Dans un bureau ? Sous les ordres de quelqu'un ? Il allait finir en prison, d'où il finirait par s'enfuir de toute manière…

De toute façon, elle l'aimait, de quel droit pouvait-elle lui demander de l'accompagner, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais déclaré ? C'était à elle de rester ici si elle le désirait, non l'inverse. Elle _aimait _cet endroit, elle _aimait _cette vie ici, elle _aimait _Inuyasha, c'est cela qui rendait son choix si difficile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, ne réalisant sa présence qu'en sentant ses bras autour de sa taille. Son contact la prit par surprise et, si Inuyasha n'avait pas eu la force de la retenir, elle serait tombée dans le puits. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle frissonna, car c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi avec elle. Il lui parla tout bas, un murmure qu'elle entendit à peine.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Kagome se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Inuyasha.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je sais que tu serais plus heureuse avec quelqu'un de ton époque mais…

- Mais ?

Elle avait besoin de savoir. Maintenant. Avant de prendre une décision. Savoir ce qu'il était prêt à lui offrir, à elle, et non à Kikyo.

- Je… Je t'aime Kagome.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Inuyasha. Elle avait imaginé cet instant là des centaines de fois, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que cela la rendrait malheureuse. Le choix n'en était que plus difficile. Inuyasha représentait à lui seul tout ce qu'elle désirait. Sa famille.

Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la serrant contre lui. Elle n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été Kikyo. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Elle était la lueur au bout du chemin. Le remède à ses chagrins. La raison pour laquelle il était à nouveau capable d'aimer, de faire confiance. Il se sentait étrangement bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, _à sa place._

Kagome ne sentait plus rien, excepté la pression des mains du demi-démon sur sa taille, le contact de ses lèvres, l'odeur de sa peau. Elle ne bougeait plus, craignant que tout s'arrête.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le choix qu'elle devait faire devenant de plus en plus évident. Comme si elle avait soulevé d'un coup le voile qui l'empêchait de prendre une décision.

Elle se dégagea doucement, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de prolonger leur étreinte, de ne plus penser à rien, à rien d'autre qu'à lui.

- Je dois aller les voir, Inuyasha.

Il la relâcha à regret. Les larmes dans ses yeux témoignaient mieux qu'il ne l'aurait fait de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'oublierait pas Kikyo, elle était une part de son passé. Mais Kagome était son présent, et son futur aussi peut être. Elle était têtue, susceptible, inconsciente et parfois agaçante, mais depuis deux années maintenant elle était là. Il avait changé grâce à cette jeune fille fragile. Il s'était autorisé à aimer plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. A l'aimer elle. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Elle le regarda en reculant, jusqu'à rencontrer le bord du puits.

- Je t'aime.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se retourna et sauta.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Kagome.

La vie suivait son cours, mais chacun ressentait l'absence de la jeune fille, et tous espéraient que cette absence n'était que temporaire.

Inuyasha restait seul la plupart du temps, convaincu qu'il l'avait perdu pour toujours et se maudissant de n'avoir pas su la convaincre, tout en se disant qu'elle serait plus heureuse là-bas.

Il avait perdue la deuxième femme qu'il avait aimée. Par sa faute encore une fois ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas su oublier le passé ? Mais rien ne lui ferait oublier Kagome. Le temps passé avec elle, cette connaissance qu'elle avait de lui… Il avait pleuré, seul, sans même chercher à se retenir. Sur lui, sur Kagome qui l'avait abandonné. Il avait relu plusieurs fois la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite, lorsqu'elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, « _Je t'aime Inuyasha. Et si je n'ai pas pu te le dire, je voulais que tu le saches. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier Kikyo. » _Ces mots, qui avaient été vrais à une époque, semblait avoir perdu tout leur sens. Le seul intérêt qu'ils leur restaient venait de la main qui les avait écrits.

Sango et Miroku essayaient tant bien que mal de consoler Shippô, le plus malheureux avec Inuyasha. Il était orphelin pour la deuxième fois. Il n'en parlait pas, et ignorait les consolations que Sango et Miroku tentaient de lui apporter. Ils éprouvaient eux aussi un grand chagrin, mais ils se soutenaient l'un l'autre, rendant l'absence moins douloureuse.

Parfois le regard du petit renard croisait celui d'Inuyasha, et ils se surprenaient à tenter vainement de se soutenir, pour la première fois.

Kaede n'était pas réapparu depuis le départ soudain de Kagome. Elle restait prostrée dans sa hutte, et si quelqu'un avait pu la voir, il aurait été étonné de voir un sourire énigmatique animer son visage. Une fois encore, elle semblait avoir comprit plus tôt que les autres.

Non loin de là, Kagome sortait du puits.

__________________________________________________________________________________

La jeune fille avait parlé avec sa mère, puis avec son frère. Ils avaient été étonnants, semblant avoir deviné avant elle où toute cette aventure les mènerait. Sa mère et son grand père savait déjà que Kagome aurait un choix à faire. Ils savaient aussi que si la jeune fille était partie dans le passé, ce n'était pas un hasard. Et depuis ces trois années où elle allait et venait entre ces deux époques que tout opposait, ils avaient commencé à lui dire adieu, se doutant qu'au final, elle serait sans doute plus heureuse là bas.

Les adieux furent difficiles, même si Kagome savait que sa vie était auprès d'Inuyasha, et même si tous l'avaient accepté.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon, en larmes, ils avaient compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, et son apparition soudaine ne laissait rien présager de bon. La jeune fille leur avait alors tout raconté. La vérité, elle la leur devait. Elle n'avait pas omis un seul détail : le marché passé avec Kikyo, sa mort face à Naraku, le combat contre lui, la mort de Kagura et Kanna, la nécessité de détruire définitivement la perle pour empêcher que de telles peines se reproduisent… La fin de son voyage entre les deux mondes.

Sôta s'était enfuit de la pièce en retenant ses larmes, se répétant ce qu'Inuyasha lui avait répété des dizaines de fois. _Un homme ne pleure pas._

Lorsque Kagome s'était effondrée, en larmes, dans les bras de sa mère, celle-ci lui avait dit :

- Tu as toujours été une fille dont je pouvais être fière. La meilleure chose qu'une mère peut souhaiter pour son enfant, c'est d'être heureux. Je m'en serais voulu si tu étais restée ici à cause de nous mais que tu avais regretté ton choix toute ta vie. Tu feras le bon choix, Kagome.

Sa mère avait toujours soutenu sa fille dans tout ses choix, mais Kagome savait qu'elle souffrait autant qu'elle, ne le cachant que pour lui faciliter la tâche.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle les voyait sans doute pour la dernière fois.

Son grand père était très fier de sa petite fille, qui avait retrouvé la perle des 4 âmes. Il acceptait et approuvait son choix, cachant sa tristesse derrière un air bravache. Mais, pour Kagome qui le connaissait bien, il était évident que cet air enjoué qu'il tentait d'afficher en permanence cachait une vraie tristesse.

Elle était ensuite montée dans la chambre de son frère. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, tentant de garder bonne figure pour ne pas lui faire de peine, son cœur avait flanché.

Elle pouvait endurer les adieux avec sa mère, son grand père, mais pas avec Sôta. Il était son frère, son confident, son compagnon. Leurs rires, lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois, et qu'il était allé demander conseil à Inuyasha ; leurs disputes lorsqu'il la dérangeait quand elle étudiait ; ses taquineries lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle aimait le demi-démon… Les liens entre eux deux ne pouvaient pas disparaître, ne _devaient _pas disparaître, il était si jeune encore…

Alors elle avait coupé son fragment de perles en deux parties, et lui en avait remis une. Kagome lui avait expliqué que c'était la clé du voyage dans le temps. Elle voulait partir avec l'espoir, même infime, qu'elle reverrait son frère un jour.

Elle lui arracha néanmoins la promesse de ne venir que lorsqu'il serait assez grand. Le Japon féodal restait une époque dangereuse. De plus, il pourrait juger lui-même de ce qui était le mieux. Peut être que la séparation serait pire encore si ils se revoyaient, mais Kagome refusait d'y penser.

Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, mais peu lui importait en cet instant, si ce n'est le sourire parmi les larmes, sur le visage de Sôta.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome se hissa afin de sortir du puits. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore et marcha jusqu'au temple où se trouvait déjà la perle. Lorsqu'elle eut rattaché le fragment, le Shikon no Tama semblait presque complet, à l'exception d'une légère faille où aurait dû se trouver le fragment de Sôta.

Ensuite elle se rendit dans la hutte de Kaede, qui ne sembla guère surprise de la voir. Une fois encore, elle avait comprit avant Kagome où cette aventure la mènerait, et elle avait été certaine que la jeune fille resterait dans cette époque. D'après la vieille miko, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Kikyo le lui avait expliqué, quelques temps plus tôt : « L'une part pour que l'autre reste. »

Kagome expliqua à Kaede qu'elle avait laissé un fragment de la perle à son frère, ne supportant pas l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Kagome avait le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, empêchant la perle d'être détruite définitivement.

La vieille femme avait acquiescé, assurant la jeune fille que la perle pouvait disparaître si le fragment qui lui manquait n'était pas dans le Japon féodal.

En sortant, rassurée, de la hutte de Kaede, elle trouva Inuyasha. Lorsqu'il la vit, son expression se modifia. Il était ahuri et n'esquissa pas un geste dans sa direction. C'est elle qui courut à lui. L'entourant de ses bras, elle murmura tout bas :

- J'ai choisi. Ma vie est ici. Avec vous. Avec toi.

Il l'entoura à son tour, la serrant comme si il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir.

- Merci.

Elle sourit. Il atténuait un peu la douleur du départ. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à nouveau. Inuyasha sentait l'odeur de ses larmes, et resserra sa prise autour d'elle. Il l'aimait, plus qu'il n'avait aimé Kikyo. Parce que cet amour là était venu progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre une place inaltérable, quelques soient les conséquences. Inuyasha n'avait aimé que trois femmes : sa mère, Kikyo, et Kagome. Aujourd'hui il ne restait qu'elle, qui avait attendu longtemps, jusqu'à ce que lui soit prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Elle avait renoncé à sa famille pour lui. Il ferait de même pour elle. Il s'efforcerait chaque jour de lui rendre ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, bientôt rejoint par Sango, Miroku, Shippô et Kaede, qui les gratifia tous d'un « j'en étais sûr » qui fit sourire Inuyasha.

Kohaku arriva à son tour, affaibli mais heureux. La chasseuse de youkais vint se placer à côté de son frère et passa un bras sous son épaule, pour le soutenir. Mais aucun des deux ne cessaient de sourire, même si la perte de Kanna était encore toute fraîche pour le jeune garçon.

Shippô vint se lover sur l'épaule de la vieille miko, heureux de voir Kagome et Inuyasha enfin ensemble. Heureux aussi d'avoir retrouvé celle qui était devenue sa mère.

Miroku et Sango se donnèrent la main. L'avenir était souriant pour eux, pour tous.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Du haut de la colline qui surplombait le village, Seshommaru observait la scène.

Il était heureux pour son frère. _Heureux ?_ Le taiyoukai secoua la tête. _Heureux ?_ Non, il ne pouvait pas être _heureux_ pour une chose qui ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait que faire des retrouvailles de son demi-frère et de sa miko. Surtout que la miko en questio n'était qu'une feme insolente et arrogante, une peste insupportable.

Rin vint à côté de lui sans rien dire, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses traits enfantins en apercevant Kagome-sama et Inuyasha-sama enlacés.

Seshommaru la regarda, interrogatif, et elle lui répondit avec espièglerie :

- C'est bien pour eux non ?

Alors, pour la première fois, le grand taiyoukai, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest, prit la main de la petite fille, et, tournant le dos au village, repartit vers ses territoires. Et en voyant l'air hagard de Jaken qui se posait successivement sur elle et sur Seshommaru mais surtout en sentant pour la première fois la peau du taiyoukai contre la sienne, Rin se mit à sourire. Le plus beau probablement, et si elle avait levé la tête, elle aurait peut être aperçu une expression presque invisible, comme de la joie, passer sur le visage de Seshommaru.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Quelque part dans le Japon Moderne, un petit garçon tenait dans sa paume un éclat de perle, guettant le jour où il serait assez grand pour aller retrouver sa grande sœur.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, c'est fini.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, enfin presque, mon côté « happy end » m'empêchait de faire une fin (trop) triste.

Merci aux lecteurs qui ont suivi mon histoire, parce que c'est cela qui m'a convaincu de m'appliquer autant jusqu'à écrire la vraie fin. Fin qui est d'ailleurs un peu plus longue que prévue -.-" mais bon comme c'est mon dernier chapitre, je me suis fait plaisir.

Et bien sûr Yanaril merci à toi, pour m'avoir suivie et conseillée, et surtout rassurée. Je pense que sans toi bien des chapitres auraient été plus courts voir inexistants.

Je compte faire un épilogue qui arrive, ce sera le quinzième et dernier chapitre. Montrer comment l'histoire continue après la mort de Naraku (en fait c'est moi j'adore ça dans les livres).

Et je ferai peut être une suite, j'ai quelques idées en tête. J'ai laissé les choses en suspend, pour avoir les moyens de continuer cette histoire. Alors avis aux lecteurs qui auront eu le courage d'arriver jusqu'à ce texte : cela vaut-il le coup que je fasse une suite ?

Je m'étais donné pour règle de ne rien demander, je fais une entorse au règlement, juste pour savoir si certains seraient intéressés par une suite.

Voilà voilà c'est la fin de ma première fanfiction, mais j'espère pas la dernière.

Merci les gens ! D'être venu lire le début, d'être revenu lire la suite... D'avoir continué jusqu'à la fin. ;)

Cassegrain-MIB


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue…_

_Assise en tailleur sur le toit, dans ses vêtements de miko, Kagome réfléchissait. C'est Inuyasha qui lui avait donné cette habitude, qualifiée de stupide par beaucoup, de monter sur le toit de sa maison chaque fois qu'elle voulait être au calme._

_La chaleur de ce soir d'été était pesante, et la jeune fille, tout en regardant le soleil disparaître serrière l'horizon, songeait à se qui désormais constituait sa vie._

_Un an maintenant que Naraku était mort. La jeune fille avait mit du temps à guérir complètement, physiquement mais surtout moralement. Elle avait passé de nombreux mois à penser à sa famille avec une boule dans la gorge, rassurée par la fait de savoir qu'elle reverrait peut être Sôta, un jour. Inuyasha avait été là, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il considérait que la jeune miko avait souffert à cause de lui durant trois longues années, et que ce n'était que justice qu'il la soutienne pendant ces quelques mois. Il pardonnait ses faiblesses, et l'aimait autant qu'il le pouvait._

_La perle des quatre âmes avait été détruite. Rin, qui serait certainement une miko plus puissante que Kagome, ce qu'elle reconnaissait volontiers, était venue souhaiter que tout les malheurs infligés par Naraku soient annulés, et que les morts qu'il avait provoqué soient effacées. Tous avaient approuvé. Rin était une humaine qui vivait avec un youkai, son vœu n'avait donc avantagé ni les humains, ni les démons._

_Rin deviendrait une grande miko. Plus puissante que Kagome ou Kikyo, et elle était protégée en permanence par Seshommaru. Jamais cette "protection" n'avait été énoncée à haute voix, mais personne n'était dupe._

_Kagome était devenue une vraie miko. Elle avait appris à soigner avec des plantes, à maîtriser une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Inuyasha avait renoncé à l'immortalité que son statut de youkai lui prodiguait. Grâce aux pouvoirs combinés de Kagome, Rin et Kaede, il avait acquis la même durée de vie que Kagome, mais avait gardé ses aptitudes youkais. Il avait conservés ses cheveux argent, ses yeux ambre, et ses oreilles de chiens. Cela lui convenait parfaitement, il pouvait ainsi protéger celle qu'il aimait et le reste du village ; tout en étant assuré de ne pas avoir à vivre pendant des dizaines d'années sans elle. Bien qu'il ne le lui ait pas dit, il ne concevait même pas cette possibilité._

_Sango était enceinte de 6 mois. Elle et Miroku vivaient heureux même s'il n'était pas rare qu'ils se disputent. Mais leur couple était admiré et leurs désaccords ne portaient pas à conséquences, sauf peut être pour les malheureuses jeunes femmes que le moine avait regardé avec trop d'insistance._

_Rin grandissait auprès de Seshommaru, Jaken et AhUn, même si elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le village, aux côtés de Shippô. Mais elle n'était jamais aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle pouvait voyager avec le taiyoukai. Kaede lui apprenait peu à peu à maîtriser les pouvoirs qui seraient les siens._

_Kohaku s'était remis de la servitude que Naraku lui avait jadis imposée. Il prenait très au sérieux son futur rôle d'oncle et passait son temps à sermonner Sango qui, d'après lui, faisait trop d'efforts. Miroku était comme un grand frère pour le jeune homme._

_Enfin, Shippô avait lui aussi grandi. Il avait conservé son apparence d'enfant youkai, mais ses pouvoirs se faisaient plus présent, et, même si Inuyasha le battait encore, il était de tailler à se défendre sans l'intervention de Kagome. Peu à peu, une amitié solide s'était formée entre lui et Rin. Seshommaru la tolérait : après tout, Shippô était un youkai._

_La vie avait repris son cours. Les youkais se faisaient plus rares, le danger moins présent. Kaede comparait parfois Kagome à sa sœur Kikyo, même si elle considérait plus la jeune miko comme sa propre fille._

_Kagome avait gardé le médaillon de Kikyo. Il était devenu inutile puisque inefficace mais elle l'avait porté lors des moments les plus importants de sa vie : la mort de Naraku, celle de Kikyo, l'adieu à sa famille… C'était un réconfort pour elle de sentir le poids de la petite pierre bleue autour de son cou._

_Elle était devenue la miko protectrice du village, remplaçant Kikyo. Inuyasha lui avait offert un arc, et elle était devenue très douée. Si elle n'égalait pas les pouvoirs purificateurs de l'ancienne miko, elle s'était révélée meilleure qu'elle au tir à l'arc. Kaede lui avait proposé de prendre celui qui avait appartenu à sa grande sœur mais Kagome avait refusé, préférant se défendre avec une arme qui ne serait qu'à elle, et afin de se séparer définitivement de l'ombre de Kikyo._

_Une fois encore, elle fut surprise par les bras d'Inuyasha autour de sa taille. Cela la fit sourire, lui rappelant ce fameux jour près du puits où il l'avait enlacé de la même façon._

_- Encore perchée sur ce toit ?_

_- Quelqu'un que je connais m'as donné cette habitude._

_- Ah vraiment, et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_- Laisse-moi réfléchir…_

_Elle se retourna et embrassa celui qu'elle aimait. Il était heureux, comme chaque fois que Kagome l'était. Il s'assit derrière elle, resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, et partagea avec elle ces instants de bonheur parfait, où rien ne manquait._


End file.
